


A Tale of Two Doctors

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: Bernie Wolfe is head of AAU at Holby City Hospital and has yet to meet Serena Campbell. All this changes when she plans a Mother/Daughter day with Charlotte, trying to build bridges after her divorce from Marcus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy. I would appreciate constructive criticism as opposed to destructive. I have about 4 chapters written so far but will only post one chapter at a time. I have no idea at the moment how many there will be. I started to write this after watching all the videos after the MCM Comic Con.

Major Berenice Griselda Wolfe (aka Bernie), trauma surgeon at Holby City Hospital, could not believe she was standing in a queue to meet the new Dr Who. She had been an avid viewer during her childhood, watching regularly with her father, but teenage years and then then her army career had put paid to that. She had briefly engaged again when she was on leave, and watched with her children, Cameron and Charlotte, but had not really had the time to invest more than a passing interest. So when she had been medically discharged from the army, she had been surprised to find that Charlotte had remained a faithful fan and that Charlotte would be the reason she was standing in this queue.

She and Marcus (her husband) had divorced after 25 years, within a few months of her being back home permanently, due to 'irreconcilable differences' (namely an intense affair with Alex Dawson, female anaesthetist in the RAMC). Charlotte had been so upset she refused to speak to her mother for a while. It had taken Bernie a good 12 months to ease back into her life, and so when Charlotte had all but begged her mom to pay for her to go to the MCM Comic Con in Cardiff, she had agreed as long as Charlotte would treat this as a mother/daughter day and that Bernie would go too. Charlotte had argued a bit at first, but finally acquiesced, as her love of all things Dr Who related outweighed the embarrassment of being seen with her mother. And right now Charlotte was really relieved she had agreed, as she had been required to attend an assessment by one of her lecturers at the last minute, and so had asked her mother to join the queue for autographs just in case she didn't get there in time.

Although Bernie was by no means the oldest person in the line, she did feel as if she didn't belong. There were plenty of people into cosplay who were wearing all manner of costumes, and even those in normal clothes like herself had some sort of t-shirt, hat or hoodie with at the very least a quote or image from their favourite show, film or graphic novel. Standing there in a plain white blouse and black (very) skinny jeans she actually felt that she stood out a bit, and if there was one thing she tried to avoid, it was being noticed. Bernie scanned the faces of the people passing by, hoping against hope that Charlotte would come running towards her. By her calculations it would be less than a minute before she reached the front of the queue when she would have to speak to the new Dr Who.  
“Damn it” she muttered under her breath as the person in front moved away from the autograph table and Bernie was ushered forward to meet Serena Campbell, the first female Dr Who.

“Hello, um, I wanted to, um, you know,.. get a signed picture um.. to my, er..”   
Bernie was inwardly cursing that she hadn't spent the time she had waited, practicing what she was going to say.  
Serena Campbell smiled broadly and put out her hand to grab one of Bernie's, as she was gesticulating wildly as she tried to speak. 

“Lovely to meet you. Please, don't be nervous. Contrary to the role I play I am only human you know. What's your name?”  
“Oh, er it's Bernie but it's not... um” Bernie paused for a moment to look around, willing Charlotte to appear.  
Serena let go of her hand and held it up to stop Bernie speaking, at the same time picking up one of her photo's.  
“Is that spelt B.. e.. r.. n.. i.. e ? That's unusual,I presume it's short for something?”  
“Er yes, Berenice”,   
and then she watched in horror as Serena wrote 'Dear Bernie with love from Serena Campbell' across the photo.

“No, no, it's not for me!”   
screeched Bernie and then blushed as heads turned towards her and she realised how loud she had been. She lowered her voice and took a deep breath to try and get control of her speech. She was always at a loss to explain how difficult she found it when she tried to express herself in normal social situations. Whereas at work and in the operating theatre she was focused and able to explain procedures to all manner of people, from new F1's to members of the hospital board with no fear or hesitation whatsoever.   
“It's for my daughter Charlotte, who should have been here by now, I was just keeping her place in the queue.”  
Serena raised one eyebrow and smiled.   
“So you're not a fan then ? Or just not a fan of a female Dr Who, ..or me?” she said teasingly.  
“Oh no, I was more than ready for a female to play Dr Who, and you are proving to be a very entertaining and attractive one, but... I mean..” Bernie's voice tailed off as she realised what she had said and her face flushed again with embarrassment.  
Surprisingly, Serena also seemed to blush slightly at these words and she found herself quite captivated by this woman standing in front of her who appeared to be socially awkward, but had a sort of presence about her that made her difficult to ignore.

“Let's start again then, shall we? I think you said her name was Charlotte?”

“Yes, yes, that's right” Bernie replied, “I'm sorry that you have a ruined photo now”

“It's only ruined if you don't want it” said Serena, “no charge!” and then winked at her.

“Oh, er.. okay, thank you”   
and Bernie gave an embarrassed laugh as she took the 2 photos .

“Maybe I'll get to meet your daughter later, has she a photo shoot booked” asked Serena. 

“Mmm, yes” said Bernie, “Fingers crossed she should be here well before that.”

“Well, if the worst came to the worst you could always stand in for her again”.   
Serena grinned, her eyes twinkling.  
Bernie swallowed, she could swear that Serena Campbell was flirting with her!   
She shook her head and bit her bottom lip,  
“I don't think that would endear me to her at all, and as that is something I've spent the last few months working on, it would be a backwards step of rather large proportions.”

Serena tipped her head to one side, eyes still twinkling.  
“Sounds like there's quite a back story there. How intriguing.”

Serena's agent was just moving forward to urge her to finish chatting and get on with the signings when Charlotte bounded up to the table, breathless and looking somewhat wild. 

“Oh my god, I can't believe I nearly missed this” she gasped.

Serena looked at her, “Don't worry, your mother has done an admirable job standing in for you, and I understand we shall meet again later, at the photo shoot?”  
“Yes, yes,” gabbled Charlotte, “Sorry for the manic entrance”.

“Not problem.” Serena looked at Bernie and smiled. “I'll see you later then.”  
Bernie nodded and allowed Charlotte to lead her away. 

“Just what had you been saying to her Mom, she seemed quite taken with you! Come on , let's get a coffee and something to eat, I'm starving, I missed breakfast.”  
“Of course, let's go.”   
Bernie grinned, it felt great to be doing something with Charlotte that they would both enjoy. After a hesitant start, today looked as if it was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments so far. The angst is slowly building and will increase over the next few chapters.  
> There might also be a need for a change in rating later on so keep your eyes peeled

It was 3.15pm and Bernie and Charlotte were heading over to the part of the arena where the photo shoot was to take place. Charlotte was so excited about getting her picture taken with Serena, and Bernie could not deny that she felt a little excited herself. The prospect of seeing Serena's flirtatious smile again gave her a few butterflies in her stomach. I didn't realise I would turn into such a fan within a few minutes of meeting her she thought.

Serena Campbell was tired. Not the 'be on set for 5am and not get home until 8pm' sort of tired, but the 'having nothing to do for long periods and no-one to engage with for more than a couple of minutes at a time' sort of tired. She loved meeting the fans (even those who were less than impressed with the idea of a female doctor) but this was her first Comic Con and on a scale of 1-10 the weirdness factor was definitely a 10. A happy 10, but she still felt slightly intimidated when speaking to the hardcore fans who had been watching Dr Who since the 1960's.

The photo shoot had started 30 minutes ago, and would probably last another 15 at least, then just the Q & A session on the main stage and she could return to the hotel. To say that she was looking forward to a nice glass of wine was an understatement. She had no doubt that some of the fans would do their best to catch her out with their questions so she had enlisted the help of one of the producers of the show to be with her on stage.  
Her agent had factored in a short break during the photo session to re-apply some make-up (it was so hot in here), so she also took the opportunity to peer round the screen that had been set up to offer a little privacy, to see how many more people were waiting. Her stomach did a little flip as she spotted the tall blonde woman and her daughter from earlier.   
The acting profession was, at times, very shallow, and Serena felt she was being very shallow indeed when the first thing she thought when she saw Bernie was what a stunning figure she had, and although her hair looked as if she had blown here in a force 10 gale, it really suited her, made her look a little vulnerable and kittenish. Serena's own hair was cut short, but still had loads of products on it, less any hairs dared to stray out of place.   
She envied the woman's ability to look that good without apparently trying.   
Her hands were also constantly on the move, gesticulating wildly at times. She wondered if this was because she used them when she struggled to put two words together, like earlier, to urge either herself, or others, to stop and listen to what she was trying to say. Or whether she just had a need to be constantly in motion. She made you look at her, but not because she was trying to be noticed in any way.   
Very puzzling, and a rather nice distraction she thought. Her agent cleared his throat and indicated that they were ready to resume taking photographs.

Meanwhile in the queue, Charlotte was pleading with her mother to go to the Q & A session after the photograph. Bernie was doing her best to wriggle out of it.  
“ Charlotte, you know I have to drop by work on the way home to pick up some files I need to work on, and I have an early start in the morning.”  
Charlotte snapped,   
“Yes I know! That's the second time you've told me.”   
She saw a steely look appear in her mom's eye and decided to take a different route to getting what she wanted.  
“I've had so much fun, spending time with you today, which we hardly ever do. I just want it to last a little longer, that's all. It's not too much to ask, is it?”  
Bernie rolled her eyes, all too aware of the emotional blackmail that Charlotte was employing.  
“Okay, but I'll have to leave immediately it's finished, and so will you, if you're hoping for a lift.”

They finally reached the front of the queue and the photographer gestured for them to come and stand in front of the background they had set up. Serena smiled warmly at them.  
'Hello again, have you had a good day, spending your mother's money?” She looked at Bernie and winked.

“Oh yes,” enthused Charlotte, “but this and the Q & A session will be the pinnacle.”

“Heavens above, not much pressure then!”

Charlotte showed the photographer her ref no.   
“Right, that's one photo with Ms Campbell, if you just like to stand next to her here”

Serena looked disappointed. “Really? You're not going for a group shot with your mother?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Sorry, but as great as it's been spending the day with you mom, I don't want you in my picture.” She skipped over to stand next to Serena and leaned towards her with an cute smile on her face.

Serena tried again,looking at Bernie 

“Well, how about one of just you and me as well, I think we'd make a lovely couple and you could make your husband or partner jealous?”

Bernie gave a short laugh, “Divorced and single!” 

“Snap” said Serena, not quite sure why she was pursuing this so hard. 

“So, how about for your desk at work, reminder of a good day out with your daughter?”

The photographer interrupted, “Loving the debate, but we need to crack on if we're going to get you to the stage on time” 

“Oh chill,” said Serena, then she looked at Bernie and winked again. “Go on, indulge a Time Lord!” 

Bernie's felt her stomach tighten and her breath catch in her throat at the wink. She was puzzled, and couldn't fathom why Serena was angling for a photo with her. But because the rest of the queue was getting restless, and she was once more the focus of unwanted attention, she nodded, putting her hands in the air.

“Okay, okay, I give up!”

She walked over, very self consciously, to stand next to Serena, who put her arm around her waist and pulled her in close to her side. Bernie stiffened slightly as she felt Serena's curvaceous body pressed against hers, so close she could feel her heart beating, nearly as fast as her own. 

“Relax,” Serena whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down Bernie's spine.

The photographer took the shot and for a few seconds neither of them moved until the he shouted “Next!”

Bernie walked away with Charlotte towards the main stage, trying to gather her thoughts. If she had read the signs right Serena Campbell had been flirting with her but couldn't for the life of her understand why. She wouldn't deny that she found Ms Campbell physically attractive, and very witty, and she had a stunning smile that gathered you in. Watching Doctor Who in future would have a whole new feel to it. In case she was on duty when it aired she might make sure that the TV was set to record the whole series.

Serena took another break before going on stage. She was feeling quite nervous, and the memory of Berenice Wolfe's body pressed against hers wasn't helping her focus. In fact (and she couldn't quite believe she had done this) she had persuaded the photographer to brake every possible rule around data protection and give her a copy of the photo too. It's not as if she didn't have plenty of friends but she really felt she would like to get to know Bernie, and the fact she was so attractive seemed to be an added bonus. It was also unusual, for her, to meet someone who didn't seem to have a clue about how captivating they were. She shook her head.

“Come on Campbell, get a grip, you're tired, you'll never see her again after today, you know nothing about her, and on that basis you can hardly demand that she makes lifelong friends with you!”

Charlotte had guided her mother to some seats just to the left of centre stage so that she could get a clear view and hopefully capture some photos on her phone. She was wriggling in her seat and Bernie smiled fondly at her, thinking how young she looked, and how wonderful that she was around to share this day with her, thinking of the numerous special occasions she had missed when she had been on tour, and for which she still felt guilty.

Considering that she was still fairly new to the role, when Serena came on stage she got a good round of applause, although she was savvy enough to know that if story lines didn't go the way the fans wanted, that could all change in an instant. The majority of questions asked by the interviewer were pretty standard stuff that Serena dealt with without any problems, any more in depth or technical stuff she passed over to the producer. The real test came when the questions were thrown open to the floor, facilitated by a young man running from person to person with a roving mike.   
One woman asked if she thought there would be any love interest for the Doctor in the next series and whether that might mean having a male companion instead of the usual female one.  
Serena smiled impishly.  
“I really don't know, I don't write the script, and I think that the writers might be a little wary of introducing that aspect to the role again, given that some fans really didn't like the whole Doctor/Rose relationship. But I'm never averse to a little romance.  
However, I have to take issue with the fact that you think that any relationship would have to be with a male actor. In the current series we have Bill who was introduced from the beginning as a lesbian, so why not a fling with her? Or, in fact what about Kate Stewart as a love interest? Lots of fans would enjoy that. We will have to wait and see, like I said, I don't write it.”

Bernie had more or less switched off from what was being said and was just focusing on Serena herself, noticing the little head dips, winks and smiles that were all being used to full effect to engage with the fans. She certainly knows how to work an audience thought Bernie, and that gave her a little sinking feeling in her stomach when she realised that what she had interpreted as flirting directed at her, was probably no more than an unconscious act to keep her fans happy.   
However, she was very pleased to hear Serena's thoughts on TV relationships not having to always be of the heterosexual kind.  
She mentally shook herself.  
“Come on Major, you're 52. Far too old to be fantasizing about an actor on TV. And let's face it, unless Charlotte drags you to another event like this it's highly unlikely you'll ever see her again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit unfocused, I'm not entirely happy with it but I've decided to post it and hopefully bring things back on track with the next one.

It was 10.00am the following day and Bernie was in the office on AAU that she shared with another consultant, Ric Griffin. Ric was in theatre and Bernie was trying to catch up on the paperwork that was threatening to engulf her. The first thing she had done however, when she arrived at 6.00am was to put the picture of herself and Serena Campbell on her desk, next to those of her children. She'd been right about one thing, it was a nice reminder of a lovely day with her daughter and, she smirked, a reminder of a very nice body pressed close to hers! Stop it, she thought, the next thing you know you'll be joining her fan club, and she giggled, knowing that Charlotte would tell her to move into the 21st century and just follow her on Twitter.   
“Glad someone's happy”, Nurse Fletcher, or Fletch as he was better known appeared at the door of the office making her jump.  
“Ms Wolfe, there's a young man on his way from ED with a trauma injury. Not apparently life-threatening, but it will require surgery. He's accompanied by his aunt who is extremely anxious – otherwise known as a pain in...”   
Bernie interrupted “Thank you Fletch, I'll deal with it from here”.  
“Oh, one more thing – she's a celebrity as well!”  
Bernie spun round, “Oh joy! We need to be at the top of our game then, don't give her any reason to feel she should go onto social media to complain about how the NHS is failing or whatever bandwagon she's climbing all over today. You know how they love their publicity. In fact let's put them in the side ward, that way they can have a bit of privacy away from mobile phones and prying eyes – and that is specifically aimed at staff Nurse Fletcher!   
“Yes Ma'am!” Fletch grinned and saluted as he followed her onto the ward.   
Just at that moment the doors to AAU opened and a young man on a trolley, with a wooden stake protruding from his upper thigh was wheeled through.  
Bernie stopped dead when she saw the woman that was holding his hand and staring into his eyes, it was Serena Campbell!  
“This is Jason Haynes, who climbed into a skip to retrieve a scarf, when he slipped and fell onto a piece of wooden fencing, which penetrated his thigh. BP 130/80, pain relief given at site, 10mg morphine”  
“Thank you Nurse Fletcher, straight into the side ward, and arrange an x-ray please, sooner rather than later.”  
“Ms Campbell, if you'd like to follow me?”  
Serena's worried face turned towards Bernie for the first time and she gasped with surprise.  
“It's..you!...you're..I can't believe this....you're a... a doctor?”  
“Well, strictly speaking I'm a general consultant surgeon and trauma specialist, but yes, I am a doctor” Bernie smiled as she ushered Serena into the room.  
“Wow...I can't.... sorry I'm having trouble making sense of all of this, but..erm..I'm very glad to see you, it helps to make me feel less unnerved by the situation, I'm sure you can relate to that?”

Bernie smiled again and raised her eyebrows. “Are you referring to my faux pas yesterday Ms Campbell?”

Fletch raised his eyebrows, sounds interesting, he thought.

“Oh god no, I didn't mean that at all...I'm sorry...I just meant..ohh.” Serena blushed as she failed to find the words to explain.

“ No I'm sorry, I was just teasing. I will now put on my professional hat, and I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Nurse Fletcher. As soon as the x-ray results are through I'll come back and we can speak about how to proceed.“  
She turned towards Jason.  
“We're going to make you as comfortable as we can in the meantime, but it means that we will have to operate to remove this piece of wood. Please let us know if you start to experience any more pain or if you feel any worse. I'm going to try and make a space in theatre as soon as I can. Do either of you have any questions?”

Serena shook her head, still blushing, and smiled gratefully at Bernie.   
“Thank you. It seems very odd, seeing you so in control today”

Bernie stared straight into Serena's eyes,   
“This is what I do Ms Campbell, today, you're the fish out of water.” 

She tossed the hair out of her eyes, dipped her head and walked away, leaving Serena watching her back with her mouth open.

After moving a few electives around (Ric would not be happy) she managed to free up a theatre in about an hours time. Bernie then returned to her office to carry on with her paperwork. After a few minutes she heard a slight tap at the door. Turning her head she saw Serena standing in the doorway.

“Ms Campbell, do come in and take a seat. How can I help you?”

Serena moved the chair a little closer to the desk and Bernie.  
“First of all, please drop the Ms Campbell and call me Serena. But what I wanted to do is explain a little about Jason. He has Asperger's Syndrome which sometimes leads him to say things which to him are quite logical, but are not always relevant or appropriate. He takes things very literally and because of this he can misunderstand what is being said to him. After you left the room earlier I had to explain that your 'professional hat' wasn't an actual item of clothing! He was concerned that it might fall off while you're operating. I thought you should know. He is however quite delightful, if somewhat challenging.”

Bernie nodded her head.  
“Thank you, that's very helpful. Do you need to get in touch with his parents?”

“No, no, I'm his only relative. His mother, my half sister, is dead”

“I'm sorry” said Bernie.

“It's okay” replied Serena, “until 12 months ago I had no inkling I had a sister, let alone a nephew....”

Serena's voice tailed off and she lent forward putting her head in her hands.

Bernie froze for a second and then hesitantly reached out and put her hand on her shoulder, trying to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach as she did.

“Ms Camp...sorry, Serena, that must have been very difficult for you to cope with. I also think you're probably slightly in shock over this mornings events, and I'm sure you would benefit from a hot drink and a bite to eat. I'd suggest we go down to the coffee shop but given your very recognisable face how about I go and get us both a coffee and some food?   
Serena nodded.

“Do you have a coffee preference?”

“Strong and hot is all I care about on a day like today, thank you, but don't worry about food, I'm not feeling hungry” Serena raised her eyes to look at Bernie. “You're very kind.”  
“All part of the job” Bernie said, even though it definitely wasn't, and got to her feet. “I'll be back soon”

She returned with 2 coffees and a pain au chocolat for Serena.  
“It's doctor's orders” she said when it looked as though Serena was going going to refuse.

Fletch appeared at the door with Jason's x-rays, and Serena waited anxiously as Bernie looked at them.

She smiled, “The stake appears to have missed any major vessels, so we'll whip him into theatre, remove it, and before you know it he'll be back on the ward. He'll need to stay overnight, but, if there are no complications he could posibly go home tomorrow.”

Serena took a deep, shuddering breath,   
“Thank god! Can I walk with him down to the theatre?”

“Of course. I'll go and get things moving and then come back for you.”  
Bernie stood, and as she moved past Serena, she found herself reaching out to put her hand on her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Serena caught her breath and then leaned towards Bernie, stifling a sob.

“Please, don't be too nice to me, I'll start to cry and that's not a pretty sight.”

“I find that difficult to believe” Bernie murmured half to herself, and as she walked away she wondered what had prompted her to touch Serena again. Being 'touchy feely' really wasn't her thing. This woman seems to be robbing me of the ability to think straight!

Two hours later and Jason was being wheeled back from the operation with Bernie by his side.  
Serena jumped to her feet as they entered the room.  
“Did everything go alright?” she asked, anxiously.

“Yes, it went like clockwork,” replied Bernie. “No significant damage, although there may be a slight hollow in his thigh due to some of the muscle that had that had to be removed to make sure we left no traces of wood behind. But the chances are, over time that it will be hardly noticeable.”

Serena lent over the bed and stroked Jason's cheek, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.   
“You're so precious to me, you lovely boy”, she whispered.

She straightened up and came round to where Bernie was standing. What she really wanted to do was envelop her in her arms to try and convey even a small amount of the gratitude she felt towards this woman, but discretion won and she merely took her hand.  
“Thank you so much, for everything. I am so...” Running out of words Serena lifted Bernie's hand and pressed it to her lips.

Bernie's brain felt as though it had been fried and she was struggling to breathe let alone say anything.

“Um....it's....um..fine?”

Suddenly Serena's phone rang and she let go of Bernie's hand as she scrabbled in her bag.

“Sorry, excuse me a moment” and she went outside to take the call.

Bernie still stood there trying to calm herself. What's happening to me? she thought. She literally robs me of the power of speech!

Gradually her breathing returned to normal and she became aware that Serena's voice was getting louder, so she went to see what was happening. She was obviously having a heated argument with someone, and Bernie walked towards the office indicating for Serena to follow her.   
Just as they got there Bernie heard Serena say,  
“Fine, yes, I'll be there, but you will owe me - big time!”

She looked at Bernie apologetically, and Bernie tipped her head to one side to indicate she was ready to listen if needed.

Serena was furious.   
“It's my agent. Apparently unless it's me lying in the hospital bed with a priest reading the last rites, I'll be breaking my contract if I'm not on stage at the Comic Con in 1 hour! But I have to be, no, I want to be here when Jason wakes up!”

Bernie hesitated, and then spoke,  
“Look, I can't really solve your dilemma, but my shift is due to finish in about 30 minutes, and I have a ton of paperwork to get through. If it will help at all, I could take the files into the side room and work in there until he comes round. Then I'll stay there and keep him company until you can get back. Would that work?”

Serena stared at Bernie in amazement.  
“You'd do that? ..For me? ….Really?  
Bernie smiled shyly and looked at the floor trying to understand herself why it seemed to matter that Serena liked her.

Serena turned away from Bernie and then back again pressing her hand against her chest.  
“I don't know what to say........except thank you, and that just doesn't even touch how much I appreciate this.”  
She turned to leave and then stopped.   
“Look, I should be back by 5.30pm and I would very much like to treat you to dinner.”

Bernie started to protest, but Serena stopped her.  
“I really have to insist! If this is just some random act of kindness on your part then at least let me match it with one of my own, I won't take no for an answer. I'll get my manager to book a table for two at somewhere quiet for 8pm if that's acceptable.”

Bernie nodded, “If you're sure?”

Serena smiled warmly at Bernie and lent forward,  
“You, my dear, are a saint. It's been a long time since anyone has done anything like this for me, without an ulterior motive. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
With that she placed a peck on Bernie's cheek and was gone.

Forty five minutes later Serena was waiting to go on stage. She was trying to think of anyone else in her life who had had such an impact on her in such a short time. 'Good grief, she thought, ' I don't even know her second name!' Just 24 hours ago Bernie had entered this arena here, and her life. 'Okay, she acknowledged, if Jason hadn't had his unfortunate accident it was unlikely that she would have seen her again, but she felt deep inside that they were fated to have met. She chuckled to herself, there you go Campbell, always so melodramatic!  
Then, in the pit of her stomach she realised that she was actually dreading that moment when Jason would be well enough to return home, to London. She trusted Bernie yet had no way to explain why she did. She was brought back to the present by the strains of the Dr Who theme tune echoing through the hall. Time to put your mask on, she thought, and go and entertain the fans.

Back at the hospital Bernie was sitting by Jason's bed with a stack of patient files to her left and about 3 completed ones to her right with one that she had been clutching for at least 10 minutes on her lap. Her mind was racing. To a certain extent she thrived on stress and to be honest she'd had quite a lot of it in the last couple of years. She'd had to leave the army and deal with the break up from Alex and then Marcus and her children for a while. Fitting into life at the hospital had been another challenge that had had more downs than ups at first. She had made some good friends on AAU, but being work colleagues, she never felt that there was anyone she could really confide in. And then, suddenly there was Serena Campbell who was witty, fun, full of life and...attractive, yeah, let's not forget attractive. But more than that she felt that she was someone she could laugh with, share with, be quiet with and maybe even cry with. But, as soon as Jason recovers she'll be gone, just someone she'll watch in her room on TV. She leant forward and put her head in her hands, why did life have to be so difficult?

“Are you upset, or just tired? Whichever it is I'm thinking you probably shouldn't be doing any more operations today.” Jason was looking at her with a frown on his face.

Oh Jason, I'm glad you're awake, how ar you feeling/”  
“Mmm, a little sick, and thirsty, and my leg is painful too. Where's Auntie Serena?”

“She's had to go back to Comic Con, but has promised to get back to you as soon as she can.”

Bernie checked Jason's dressing and they were just watching some World Strongest Man episodes on her iPad when Serena returned.  
Bernie excused herself, and collected her things together, ready to leave when Serena called to her.   
“I've got a table for two booked in a quiet little restaurant for 8pm if that suits you?”

“Oh, erm okay, that's fine. Will you need a lift?

“That would be great. About 7.30 at the White Swan Hotel on the ring road?”  
Bernie smiled and nodded, just as the lift pinged behind her. She went inside and then looked back at Serena, holding each others gaze until the doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of bonding over dinner. This was going to be longer, but realised that it had a natural break here, with a bit of a cliff hanger!

It was 7.00pm and both Bernie and Serena were struggling to find an outfit for the evening, that they felt happy with.  
Bernie was trying to decide between a lilac dress that Charlotte had helped her choose, and her skinny black trousers with a black or white shirt.  
Meanwhile, Serena was merely cursing the fact that she hadn't brought a more extensive range of clothes with her!  
They both sat down on their beds and tried to be rational. I'm over-thinking this, they both thought. They both decided to wear what they felt most comfortable in, white shirt and trousers for Bernie, and black trousers and top with new scarf for Serena.   
After all it's not as if it's a date......................is it?

Bernie was sitting in her car outside the hotel, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she listened to the latest Red Hot Chilli Peppers album. She had already been inside the hotel and asked them to let Ms Campbell know that she would be waiting in the car, and had also managed to obtain directions to the restaurant. She jumped as the door opened and Serena slid into the seat beside her. Bernie switched off the music and turned her head to say “Hello”

“Well, I'm pretty sure that getting into your car is going to prove a lot easier that getting out will be. I may need a helping hand when we arrive!”

Bernie blinked and looked slightly confused,   
“I'm sorry....what?”

Serena giggled.  
“Your car, stylish as it is, may not be the easiest car to get out of whilst still looking elegant, particularly for someone of my generous proportions.”

“I don't see anything wrong with your proportions” replied Bernie, and then cringed inwardly as she realised once again that the link between her mouth and her brain seemed to be irretrievably broken!

Serena turned towards her and smiled, with a twinkle in her eye,  
“Thank you. And just for the record, I think your proportions are fine too!”

After a split second they both burst out laughing as Bernie put the car into gear and sped away.

It only took about 15 minutes to get to the restaurant and for the majority of the time, they spent it in companionable silence, apart from when Bernie asked how Jason had seemed when Serena had left the hospital.

“Pretty good I think. It's hard to tell exactly as discomfort for him can be caused by a physical pain, like his leg, or a mental pain because of being in a strange environment. But the doctor on duty, a Dr Raf Di Lucca, seemed to understand how to help him, and I managed to organise a TV for him, so he can catch up on some of the quiz shows that he loves.

'Good, good. I'm still hoping we will be able to discharge him in the next 24 hrs, although he will obviously need to see a district nurse on a daily basis for about a week, when you get back home, as his dressings will have to be changed regularly.

Bernie noticed Serena's face fall a little as she said this and hastened to add “If you have any concerns about this please let me know”

“No, I'm sure it will be fine” said Serena. “I just need to organise things around my filming schedule, but that's my problem, not yours.”

When they reached their destination, Bernie positively leapt out and moved swiftly round the car to open the door for Serena, ready to lend a hand if necessary. Serena smiled coyly, “Oh, how gentlemanly of you,” she said, “or should that be 'womanly'?”

Bernie laughed and held out her hand. Serena grasped it and felt the strength in Bernie as she pulled her to her feet. For a moment they stood there face to face, and hand in hand, until Serena moved forward so that Bernie could close the door. Serena had already started walking towards the entrance and Bernie followed her in.

They were shown to a table for 2 in the corner, hopefully away from prying eyes, although Bernie thought that the low level lighting would prevent anyone from recognising Serena unless they were within 8 feet of them.  
After they had been seated, Serena spoke to Bernie in a low voice.

“Look, I chose this place on a recommendation from a friend, and I've been assured that the management and staff are both attentive and discreet. However, I can't guarantee that I won't be recognised by someone and I hope you'll bear with me if anyone approaches asking for an autograph or even a 'selfie'?”

Bernie gave a tight smile.

“How do you manage it? There must be times when you don't want those sort of interruptions or intrusions in your day? I know I would find it almost impossible to cope with people thinking they had a right to invade my personal space, my life.”

Serena sighed.  
“Yes, it can be awkward at times, but it sort of comes with the territory. The vast majority of people do recognise that I have a right to some privacy and wouldn't dream of poking a phone in my face to get a picture. But I also need to remember that without the fans or followers I am no-one. Without them I wouldn't be doing the job I'm doing, the job I love.”

Bernie tipped her head to one side, “So how do you cope when you need that 'me' time with just family and friends?”

“I make sure I have those moments at home, in the garden, or at friend's houses. Depending on the company, sometimes just sitting in a car looking out over the sea or some wonderful countryside can be quite magical.  
I'm sure you have similar coping strategies when you haven't been able to save a life after spending hours in the operating theatre trying to cheat death? It must be a huge drain on your emotions.”

Bernie looked down at the table and then raised her head and gazed at Serena before answering. (My god, she has eyes you could drown in was Serena's first thought).

“Mmm, my coping strategy is usually found at the bottom of a glass of malt whiskey,” Bernie said with a wry smile.  
“Ha!”, laughed Serena, “ditto, except mine is found in a nice Shiraz, bottle, not glass!”

She's so easy to talk to they both thought.

After ordering their meal, Serena, (a baked fillet of monkfish with a lobster sauce) and Bernie, (a grilled chicken breast with a tarragon and pea sauce) leant back in their chairs and started to relax.

Serena shook her head.  
“I can scarcely believe that I only met you yesterday for the first time.” Then she giggled again. “But I realised earlier that I don't even know your surname. I'm sure it was mentioned on the ward but I was in such a state I didn't take it in. So in the spirit of friendship, I'm Serena Wendy Campbell, pleased to meet you,” and she stretched out her hand across the table offering to shake Bernie's hand.  
Bernie rolled her eyes and grasped Serena's hand.  
“Brace yourself, I'm Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”  
Serena laughed,   
“Blimey, what did you do to deserve that?”

They were both still laughing and holding hands when their meals arrived moments later.

Serena admitted to being a very nosy person, so if she felt any questions were too personal to answer she should just tell her to FOH.  
Bernie raised an eyebrow, “What?”  
“Oh dear, said Serena , “I can tell you're not one for texts or Twitter then?”  
Bernie shook her head.  
“Right, well maybe if I tell you that the last 2 words are 'off' and 'home' does that help?”

The laugh that came out of Bernie startled Serena and probably the whole restaurant. To Serena's ears it sounded like a cross between a goose and an asthmatic donkey.  
“Good grief, I don't think I've ever heard anything like that before,” said Serena. “It's glorious!”

Bernie tried to get it under control, “I'm sorry, if it's any consolation I and my family find it hugely embarrassing as well.”

They went on to talk about their respective families, Cameron and Charlotte for Bernie and Elinor for Serena. Although she said that she was starting to think of Jason as more of a son than nephew these days.

When she asked Bernie about the break up of her marriage, Bernie felt her chest grow tight and she slid her eyes away from Serena.  
Serena was mortified and apologised immediately and when Bernie didn't respond she slid her hand across the table and intertwined her fingers with Bernies.

Bernie took a deep breath and cleared her throat.   
“It's okay, it still feels a bit raw, even though it's nearly 12 months since it was made 'absolut', there was a lot of bad feeling involved and it was very messy”.

“Did he cheat on you?”

Bernie looked up to the ceiling, “No, it was me, I was the one that cheated, while I was on tour in Afghanistan with the RAMC.”

Serena put her other hand over their intertwined fingers and squeezed.  
“You must have seen some terrible things out there. I guess coping strategies come in all shapes and sizes." 

Bernie looked at Serena's face full of concern for her. It was the first time that anyone had listened to her and tried to see the whole picture. She knew in that instant that all she wanted to do was to lean across the table to kiss those soft lips. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them were aware that a photograph was being taken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I'd planned, but turns out I quite like writing angst!

Serena found herself unable to look away from Bernie. She felt as if she was falling and she was aware that Bernie was moving slowly towards her, her eyes flickering between Serena's eyes and lips.

Then suddenly, just in front of her, a couple of feet behind Bernie she saw one of the waiters pull a man to one side as he was returning his phone to his jacket pocket. A few heated words were exchanged and Serena was already up on her feet and moving towards them, relinquishing Bernie's hand, as she realised what must have happened.

“Hello young man, is there a problem?” she asked, turning on the full Serena Campbell charm with a beaming smile and a small wink.

The waiter spoke first.  
“I'm sorry Ms Campbell, but I saw this gentleman take a photo of you and your friend without asking your permission."  
The man in question was annoyed at having been challenged by the waiter, and began to defend himself, saying he was a great fan of Serenas and as it was unlikely he would find himself in the same place as Dr Who ever again, what was the harm in taking a pic to post on social media to show his mates at work?

Serena thanked the waiter for his concern, and indicated that she would deal with it from now on. She asked the man if she could speak to him for a moment, perhaps back at his table where his friends were waiting?

“Do you think I might have a look at the photo you took,” she asked, “I'm afraid I'm terribly vain, and if I really don't like it, maybe we could arrange a 'selfie' or two with us both?”

He took his phone out of his pocket and when Serena looked at the snap her heart sank. It did mainly feature her, gazing at Bernie. You could only really see the back of Bernie's head, but for anyone who knew her, knew that she had gone out for dinner with her, they would instantly recognise that mop of blonde hair. But what was very visible, and what she felt would be very embarrassing for her, was the look on Serena's face, and their hands, entwined across the table. If the tabloids got hold of a picture like this it would fire up a witch hunt to find out who the lucky lady was.

“Oh, not the clearest of pics is it?” she said. “ Would you mind doing me a favour and delete that one, and then you can take another 2 or 3 with me sitting next to you. Is it a deal?”  
He turned towards his 2 friends and they nodded their heads. “Yeah, go on Paul," one of them said, "perhaps we could all have one taken with her. It'll earn us a free pint in the pub on Wednesday!”  
Serena smiled sweetly for all of them, even allowing Paul to pull her onto his lap, before returning to Bernie, who was still sitting at their table.

Bernie had been startled to say the least, when Serena had let go of her hands and moved so suddenly up and away from her. She put her arms out wide and grabbed the sides of the table to keep her balance while she tried desperately to control her breathing which was coming in short gasps. For a few seconds she had been certain that she was going to, that she wanted to, kiss Serena and the next she felt Serena lose her hands and she was gone. Bernie had felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit. Had Serena dashed away because she was embarrassed, because she had realised what Bernie had been going to do? She closed her eyes and wondered how she could have been so stupid! She took another deep breath and looked round to see if she could see Serena.   
Ah,there she was, standing in the centre of the restaurant talking to a man, and then to Bernie's amazement she walked with him, back to his 2 friends. What on earth was happening?  
And then it all became crystal clear to Bernie, presumably these men had let Serena know that they recognised her and so she had got up to meet with her adoring public. Of course, she couldn't miss a publicity opportunity could she? Got to keep the fans happy, she thought bitterly.

She had been so sure that something had shifted between them, that they had both felt the tension that had been building.   
Well, you certainly got that wrong Major Wolfe.   
If anyone ever suggests to me that I can form a relationship with another person in 24 hrs I'll be sure to remember this moment! If Cameron could have seen what just happened, maybe he would understand why I'm always so guarded, if he could see what happens when I let my emotions take control.

Serena returned to Bernie and apologised.  
“I just wanted to stop him coming right over” she said, having decided not to tell her about the first photograph that he'd taken. She had seen just how uncomfortable Bernie had seemed about people invading her personal space when they were talking earlier, and she didn't want anything to upset her, especially not anything caused by her celebrity status.  
“I am, really sorry”  
She smiled sympathetically at Bernie and was quite taken a-back when she refused to meet her eyes.  
“It's fine,” Bernie said, her mouth pressed into a thin line, “nothing to do with me.”  
There was an uncomfortable silence.

Bernie pushed her chair backwards.  
“Well, I do have a fairly early start tomorrow, so I think I ought to call it a night, if that's alright with you.”

Serena felt as though she had been slapped. She knew that she had ruined a significant moment in their relationship when she had leapt up from the table, but she had been confident that they would find it again. She hadn't felt this close a connection to anyone for a long time. The fact that it had happened with a woman had surprised her, but it didn't unnerve her. What had unnerved her was the speed with which it had all happened. (Although she had to concede, thanks to her nothing had actually happened).

“Are you sure? I thought perhaps we could share a dessert and then go back to the hotel bar for a night-cap?”

“I'm not one for desserts, thank you, and as I'm driving I don't want to risk another drink I'm afraid”.

Serena sighed, “Okay” she said and called the waiter over to settle the bill.

They walked back to the car in silence, and the drive back to the hotel seemed to take twice as long now that there was no light conversation taking place. Serena was trying hard to think of how she could put this right but was scared of making a bad situation worse. Bernie was hurting inside, thinking of how she had almost made a fool of herself and wishing that she could push the whole evening out of her mind.  
Bernie pulled up in the car park and for a few moments no-one moved. As Serena opened the door she turned towards Bernie and put her hand on her thigh, and forced herself to leave it there when she felt Bernie flinch.

“I'm sorry that my life and all that that entails seems to have ruined what I felt had been a lovely evening. I'm really glad to have met you, and I hope you'll realise that I never meant to upset you. Maybe, I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital when I come to see if Jason can come home?”

Bernie had closed her eyes briefly as she tried to ignore the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her, made worse by Serena's hand on her leg. A part of her brain was telling her that she was over-reacting to what had happened, but in true Bernie fashion she found it almost impossible to back track once she had started down the path of personal destruction.

“Thank you for dinner. I do have a number of meetings tomorrow but I will pop in to see Jason at some point, so there is a chance we may bump into each other. (But not if I can help it, she thought) If that doesn't happen and Jason is allowed home, I hope that everything goes well for you in the future."  
She allowed herself to look at Serena and let the briefest smile cross her lips.  
“Meeting you has been.......mmm, an experience “. 

Then she turned away to look out of the windscreen blinking hard.  
Serena sighed once again.   
“Thank you for everything you've done. You're a very special person Berenice Griselda Wolfe,” and with that Serena got out of the car and walked into the hotel.

Bernie sat in the car for nearly 5 minutes trying to stem the wave of emotion that was washing over her like a tidal wave. Finally, still blinking back the tears she shook her head, put the car into gear and drove home.

Neither of the two doctors were going to get much sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little less angst, little more understanding.

Bernie arrived at the hospital at 5am the next day, 2 hours before her shift was due to start. For all the rest she had got at home she might as well have driven straight there after she had dropped Serena at the hotel the previous evening. She sat in her car trying to collect her thoughts and to ready herself for the day ahead. She had a full workload today, and this was what she was good at, practising medicine, caring for her patients and trying to help people re-build their lives after sometimes traumatic injuries. If that meant putting her needs on the back burner, then so be it, she had her children and the AAU family to care for, finding someone who might care for her was not a priority at the moment. With a final glance at her somewhat tired face she got out of the car and headed straight for the ward.

At least she would be able to clear some of the paperwork which had definitely grown bigger since yesterday. By the time Nurse Fletcher and Dr Raf di Lucca started their shifts at 7.00am she had managed to sort and file over half of it.

“Blimey, you're an early bird Ms Wolfe, or are you burning the candle at both ends after your 'date' last night?” joked Fletch when he spotted her in the office.

“Oh for heavens sake Fletch, it was not a 'date' as you well know, and do you really think I would compromise patient safety so that I could stay up all night drinking?” Bernie snapped. “If you do think that then you don't really get me at all do you?!”

Fletch held his hands up in mock surrender.   
“Sorry, sorry just my little joke, obviously not funny though. Apologies.”

“Yes, well, can you make sure that you keep on top of everything today please, I've got 2 meetings, back to back, and I would also like you to do a full set of bloods and another x-ray for Jason Haynes. His aunt is hoping to take him home to London this afternoon and I don't want to risk his health because we missed something. Oh, and as soon as Raf is free could you ask him to pop in to see me?”

Fletcher backed out of the office rapidly and went in search of Raf.   
“She wants to see you as soon as, and watch your back, I'm steering well clear of her for the rest of the day. I'm guessing the 'date' didn't go so well.”

Raf knocked on the door of the office and Bernie beckoned him in. She was already beginning to feel a little guilty over how she had spoken to Fletcher so she did her best to keep her conversation with Raf on a friendlier level.

“Morning Raf, as you know I've got to be in Hanssen's office in 15 mins, so I just wanted to be clear on a couple of discharges that should go ahead today. The one I'm particularly concerned about is Jason Haynes. He seems to be recovering well but if we do discharge him then he is likely to be faced with at least a 4 hr drive to London, so I need you to check the second x-ray I've ordered and his bloods, and make sure his temperature is stable. Any wild fluctuations you let me know. As I may not be here when his aunt comes to collect him, I want you to write up exactly what after care she needs to put in place when they get home. If you have any qualms about discharging him, page me.”

Raf nodded. “ No problem Ms Wolfe.” He decided to chance it and, as he was leaving he turned round, “ Did you have a nice meal last night by the way?”

For a second he saw a flash of steel in her eyes and mentally got ready to duck.

“Best not to ask” Bernie stood up ready to go to her meeting, and gave him a wry smile as she left.

Serena too had been up since the crack of dawn, unable to sleep once the alcohol that she had drunk to drown her sorrows in, had worked it's way out of her system. Now she was left with what her mother would have called a 'thick' head which was making clear thinking very difficult. She sighed for the umpteenth time, wishing that things had turned out differently last night. She knew she had made an error in judgement and was genuinely sorry that Bernie had got so upset. The trouble was she was used to dealing with people who often had a very clear sense of self and who would stand their ground and argue the toss about anything. She knew how to deal with that, how often it would clear the air and they could then move on. It had been a long time since she had seen someone completely withdraw into themselves and shut everything and everyone out. She guessed that things in Bernie's past had hurt her deeply and she had had no-one to share or confide in so had locked feelings away in little compartments in her mind.  
She took a deep breath and started to gather her things together to check out of the hotel, and head off to the hospital to see if Jason was able to go home.   
She was still hoping that she might get chance to see Bernie again, to see if she could somehow put things right, but she felt that Bernie would do her best not to cross her path.

It was about 2pm before Bernie returned to AAU and she was just having a coffee in the office when Raf appeared.

“I wanted to let you know that Ms Campbell arrived about an hour ago to ask about Jason's discharge. I've checked all the test results and the x-ray and I've discussed the after care that he will need with her, so I'm happy to let him go. She's just popped downstairs to see if she can arrange for a St John's ambulance to drive them home so that Jason will be more comfortable on the journey, and so that there would be some qualified medical assistance available if necessary.”  
Raf hesitated, “I think she would really like to see you before they leave? And Jason keeps saying he wants to say goodbye as well.”

Bernie avoided looking at Raf.  
“Thank you Dr Di Lucca, I'll pop in to speak to Jason now.”  
Bernie peeped through the door into the side room to try and check that Serena hadn't returned yet. She knew she was behaving like a child, but she just felt she didn't have the emotional reserves to cope with speaking to her.

Jason saw her and waved, so she pushed the door and went in.

“I'm so glad you finished your meeting before I went home. My mother always said it was important to remember your manners, so I wanted to say a big thank you for helping me and Auntie Serena when I had my accident. I know that Auntie Serena should say thank you herself, but she said she thought you might not be able to see her before we go.”

Bernie looked at the floor, unable to meet Jason's eyes and told him thank you, but she'd just been doing her job.

“it's a pity though because my aunt had been so happy and a excited when she left her to take you out for dinner last night, but this morning she's not happy at all. Did you have an argument?”

No, no Jason, it was nothing like that.” Bernie was starting to feel decidedly uncomfortable with this conversation.

“Then what was it? Was it that man that Auntie Serena said took a picture of you and her at your table that upset you? Because she did try to put it right didn't she? She said she knew you wouldn't want that photo to appear on social media like FaceBook or Twitter so she asked him to delete it and offered to let him take another one with just her and him. She's used to that sort of attention by now but it must have felt a bit strange to you. She tries to keep fans away from me too, to protect me. I expect she wanted to protect you too.” 

Bernie was frozen to the spot. Her stomach flipped and she felt as though she was on the top of a tall building and that she might plunge forever downwards if she took the wrong step. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and her legs were shaking.

“Did, did your aunt say how long she would be Jason” she asked, her voice sounding weak and her mind racing. She'd got it wrong, why in god's name had Serena not explained this last night?

“She's going to text me when the ambulance is here and then I've got to get a porter to take me down to her. I think I might quite like to be a porter myself you know”

Bernie walked over to Jason and took the handles of the wheelchair and started to push him towards the lift. 

“I tell you what Jason, why don't I take you down now and you can have a drink of orange juice while we wait, and I can say goodbye to your aunt at the same time?”

“Hmm. That sounds like a good idea, because if you speak to her she might stop looking so sad and that will make me happy too. She has a lot of frown lines when she's sad or cross and it upsets her when I tell her I can see them.”

As they went down in the lift Bernie was trying to compose herself, hoping she was going to stay upright when she let go of the wheelchair.  
Downstairs in the lobby Serena was trying to do the same. Should she go back up to the ward in the vain hope that Bernie would be there and would agree to speak to her?  
But what else could she say except “I'm sorry” again, "I know I screwed up, can you forgive me?"  
What she did know was that she didn't want it to end like this, whatever 'it' was. At the very least she would like to part as friends, if there was nothing else, then friends would be good.  
The trouble is, she thought, I do tend to get a bit melodramatic at times, I know. 

She moved towards the lifts and hovered between the two doors to see which would open first. The one to her left pinged and the doors started to open so she moved towards it ready to jump inside to go back to AAU. And there facing her was Jason and Bernie.

Neither of them moved until Jason said,

“Ms Wolfe the lift doors will close again in a second, and Auntie Serena, unless you move we can't get out of here! Neither of you move very fast do you?”

Serena stumbled backwards as Bernie pushed Jason out of the lift, never taking their eyes off one another.

“Is the ambulance here yet Auntie,” asked Jason.

“What.. erm..no, no not yet. Could be another 20 minutes I think. I'll just check with them again.”

Bernie pushed Jason into the coffee shop.  
“How about if I get you an orange juice, and then I'll just go and have a word with your Auntie about what she has to do for you when you get back to London.”

Without waiting for an answer she parked him at the closest table, grabbed an orange juice and then followed Serena outside. She was just finishing the phone call when Bernie arrived next to her.

“Any luck?” she asked.

Serena sighed, “ETA about 15 mins. Where's a Tardis when you need one?”

“S..Serena, I'm sorry for the way I behaved towards you last night. Jason just explained what really happened, I, I totally over-reacted to the situation.”

Serena exhaled, “No, it was all my fault, I should have explained properly in the first place I was just trying to...

“Protect me, ..I understand”

They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Shall we agree that we both acted a little bit crazy and leave it at that?” said Serena.

“Okay.”

They were still smiling at each other when Bernie spotted the ambulance arriving.

“I think your 'taxi' is here” said Bernie, “I'll go and get Jason.”

One of the ambulance men took Jason off Bernie to get him settled comfortably.

Serena got her phone out again and put it into Bernie's hand.

“Will you put your phone number in here with your name? I'll text you and then you'll have my number as well.”

Bernie did as she asked and then they walked together to the ambulance. 

“Make sure you don't lose that phone now, we're completely buggered if you do” said Serena.

“Not completely,” Bernie said, “You do at least know where I work”

Before getting into the ambulance Serena turned towards Bernie and took her hand.

“It isn't just me is it? There is 'something' here, you feel it too, yes?”

Bernie nodded, her mouth suddenly too dry to speak, her chest feeling too tight to breathe.

Serena leant forwards and planted a small soft kiss on Bernie's left cheek, close to the corner of her mouth.

“Thank you, for everything. I'll be in touch I promise. We can work out what 'this' is I'm sure.”

Bernie nodded and smiled “Okay.”

They loosed hands, fingers trailing until just their fingertips were touching, and then Serena was gone.

Bernie gave a small wave as they closed the back of the ambulance and then turned to go back to the ward. Although she was a little sad that Serena had gone for now, she was aware of a lightness invading her heart. She probably wouldn't sleep that well tonight either, but for once she didn't think she would mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to tell this entire chapter as a text conversation but don't feel they were far enough along in their relationship for it to really work. Fingers crossed that I've struck the right balance.  
> Thank you all for your lovely comments

Bernie had just arrived back on AAU when she heard her text alert tone. She stopped dead and looked to see who it was from. The caller ID was blank. She smiled as she opened the message.

Hi, just wanted to check that you hadn't made a mistake when you entered your number. Please text back asap so that I know you got this message. - S

Definitely the right no. Hope Jason is ok on the journey. Tell them to drive safely. - B

Thanks. It'll seem a long journey I think, so I'm not expecting to get home before 9.30pm. And I've got a fairly early start tomorrow. Oh joy! - S

 

Would you mind letting me know when you're home ? - B

 

Happy to. Be in touch. Don't worry if it's later than you expect. - S

 

Fletch cleared his throat and Bernie jumped!

“Sorry Ms Wolfe , we do need to get Mr Jenkins up to Darwin as soon as we can and you are rather blocking the lift doors?”

'Sorry Nurse Fletcher, I was miles away”, and Bernie moved out of the way and walked over to the office.

“Yeah, wishing you were in the back of a bloody ambulance on the way to London I bet,” said Fletch, under his breath.

 

Finally home and Jason is tucked up in his own bed, already fast asleep, despite him wanting to watch at least one episode of World's Strongest Man. He managed the journey pretty well. I'm shattered so I need to get to bed myself as soon as I can. How about you, are you on an early shift? - S

So glad you're home safely. I'm already in bed and I was about to text you actually. I don't start until 10am tomorrow, so fingers crossed I get a little lie in. - B

Aren't you the lucky one, flaunting your 'I can have a lie-in”. Still, I shouldn't complain, it's not like I hold at least one persons life in my hands every day is it? I honestly don't know how you do it... If I screw up on set it just gets added to the outtakes file. Lol. Must sleep now. Text you again tomorrow. - S

Sorry, don't feel you have to respond to this. Just wanted to say goodnight. Sweet dreams. - B

They will be if you're in them. - S x

 

Bernie's stomach tightened as she looked at the last text from Serena. She lay down in her bed, wondering if Serena would enter her dreams too.

 

Good Morning! Hope you slept well, I certainly did. I'm off to Broadcasting House today to have 'talks' with management, sounds a bit ominous doesn't it? Oh well I'll know soon enough! The sun is shining and all's well with the world (at the moment)... S

Good god Serena, it's only 6am. Did you not remember me saying I was going to have a bit of a lie in today? For a split second I thought I was being paged to go in because of a major incident! B

Oops! Sorry! (Have you noticed we use that word a lot?) I just wanted to be the first person to say hello to you today. S

It's fine. Hello to you too. Might get up anyway and go for a run before work. B

 

Now it's my turn to say good god! Running, really? Does masochism feature highly in your day to day life then? We need to find out a lot more about each other I'm thinking. S

Don't tell me, you're one of those people who join a gym, turn up once and then never set foot in the place again, aren't you? I bet you continue to pay the membership fee too. B

Obviously you have a better handle on me than I have on you. Damn, all those mind reading lessons and I'm still rubbish. I'll be with in in spirit, when you're running. Possibly at other times too. Take care. S

 

It makes a difference you know, knowing that there's someone out there thinking of you? And I am too.......thinking of you I mean. B

 

Bernie and Serena both lay back for a second, both imagining being the first person to say hello to each other in the morning - in person.

 

Bernie's day passed fairly quietly for a change, AAU operating as she always hoped it would, like a well-oiled machine. Morven and Raf commented to each other that there was a glow about her today and she seemed almost – happy. They did notice that she never seemed to stray far from her phone, and was always very quick to check on her text alerts. After some of them her smile was wider than usual.  
“Aye, aye” said Raf, “I think I can guess Who those messages are from!”

 

They had both been in touch with each other at various times during the day, discussing and comparing lunches, moaning about management, checking how Jason was and occasionally just sending an emoji to convey their mood. Bernie in particular found this sort of communication suited her more than she thought it would. Because she couldn't see Serena's face she somehow didn't agonise so much about what she said. They had promised each other that at 9.00pm they would put everything to one side to spend a little more time conversing, hoping to find out a little more about their respective lives.

 

So Ms Campbell, are you free? B

 

I'm free...for you that is, Ms Wolfe. S

 

Serena! You're making me blush B

 

I'd pay good money to see that! Sorry (that word again), one thing you should know about me is that I'm a terrible flirt! S

 

I had noticed believe it or not, particularly at Comic Con. You may have noticed that I, on the other hand, am a little more reserved. B

 

Hmm. Yes. Although in you it's a very attractive trait. Your unassuming air is one of the things I first noticed. Why do you think you're like that, any ideas? S

 

Not exactly. I think I had to fight so hard to get to the position I did in the RAMC, that I tended to bury my emotions and just focus on the job in hand. Then when I was on leave and spent time at home with Marcus and the children I was so used to suppressing things that it invaded my life here too. I couldn't let the children see how upset it made me everytime I went back. I still feel so guilty that part of me wanted to go back as much as I wanted to stay. Although I have to admit it was probably as much about escaping from Marcus and wanting to be with Alex as it was to do with just being in the army. And of course my relationship with Alex would not have been sanctioned by the army hierarchy, so that had to be hidden too. God, that sounds really sad doesn't it? B

 

It does, but only because I don't like to think of you as being that unhappy. I think my relationship with Edward resulted in my becoming such a flirt. He spent so long when we were together telling me that I wasn't good enough for him. That after having Elinor I'd put on weight, so that no-one except him could find me attractive, which meant that my chances of landing a part that was a romantic lead were virtually nil. It's amazing isn't it how these insecurities eat away at you until you start to believe in them?  
Anyway, I decided to see if he was right, so turned a lot of my energy into flirting, and discovered I was really quite good at it. And I enjoyed it too! And then when I found out he'd been cheating on me I decided enough was enough. S

 

How awful. But how on earth could you think you were not attractive ? You're, you're, oh god, you're beautiful. Now I'm blushing again. B

 

And I bet you look adorable when you do. I have to admit I've got a bit of a flush going on after what you've just said. And as long as we're handing out compliments, you should know that I find you quite stunning. Your face, your hair, your figure, all perfection in my eyes. S

 

Okay. Maybe we should stop this now. There are things being shared here that would never have happened if we were face to face. At least not yet, I think, and certainly not by me. I know I'm a coward but I normally take a long time to process my feelings and I don't like feeling out of control. I don't know what else to say. Sorry. B

 

Don't be. I did go a bit overboard there. Apologies. This is where texting and even talking on the phone falls down. Watching someones face often tells you when to stop or when you can move forward. And there aren't enough emoji's in the universe to convey exactly how one might be feeling. Wish you were closer. S

 

Bernie closed her eyes and felt a tear trickle down her face. How had this woman got under skin so quickly? Had she been building walls for so long that the tiniest chink now threatened to burst the whole dam? Where do we go from here?  
She didn't know how long she had sat there with her phone in her lap, eyes closed, when she suddenly realised her text alert was going again.

 

Hello, Bernie, are you still there? S

 

Bernie, are you okay? S

 

Oh god Bernie, please answer me, you're worrying me now. S

 

You have 2 mins to text me back Berenice Wolfe or I swear I will ring the police and get them to go to your.....oh god, I don't even know if you live in a flat or house let alone where you live! This just sucks........I'm crying now! S

 

It's okay Serena, I'm here, I'm fine. I just withdrew into my shell for a moment. Well, obviously longer than a moment judging by your texts. We do have a lot more we need to know about each other don't we? Maybe just slow things down a tad until we can meet up again. This, this just doesn't seem real somehow. Let's confine our texts to more mundane things for a bit? B

 

If that's what you want. S

 

I think it's wise? B

 

Okay, okay I get it. Hope you're not too upset. S

 

I'll survive, thank you. B

 

Can I just ask what days you're off next week ? S

 

Tuesday and Wednesday. Why? B

 

I'm filming in Cardiff again from Monday to Thursday. If I can wangle it would you like to come over and be a guest on the set on one of those days. I'd be working, but there are sometimes long breaks while they set things up, or film a scene I'm not in. We could maybe use that time to talk a bit more, if that's something you'd want? S

 

Erm... okay. I think that might be good for us both. Let me know if it would be possible. If I can't come on set maybe we could just meet up for a coffee and a chat at some point. B

 

I'll be in touch as soon as I know. You sure you're okay? S

 

Yes. Sweet dreams. B

 

You too. x S


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me longer than usual, as I had to re write and tweak it so many times. I thought I knew where I was going when I started it, but it seemed to want to take me in a different direction so I had to work out a way of trying to combine the two. I really appreciate all the lovely comments. Thank you!

Serena and Bernie texted each other 4 or 5 times a day over the next few days. As agreed they kept it fairly light, and mainly confined it to Good mornings, how are you today and then occasional rants when things weren't going their way at work or home. And of course last thing at night when 'sweet dreams' always made an appearance.

Serena had found that an incapacitated Jason was even harder to manage than normal, so now he was able to move around a bit more things were getting slightly easier. Which was quite important given that she was going to be in Cardiff from Sunday evening to start filming the Dr Who Christmas special. Jason was going to stay with Alan, his once full time carer until Serena had come into his life, and she was grateful that they had such a close relationship, which meant she could relax knowing he would be safe, and well looked after. In normal circumstances he would have gone with her, but, because of his accident, it meant that she was free to ask if Bernie could come on set instead.  
When authorisation was given, Serena was quick to text Bernie.

I can't pretend it was easy, but I've convinced the powers that be that they can trust you on the film set! Unfortunately it will probably mean you signing some sort of official secrets document, which will mean you losing your soul to the devil if you break any of the rules, and handing over your mobile phone as well (no photos). Is that something you'd be prepared to do? Oh, and it's for the Tuesday if that's still workable for you. I blame social media for all of this cloak and dagger stuff, it's so simple for one comment or snap to be half way around the world before you've finished speaking. - S

 

Sounds good. I'm sure there won't be a problem, I'll just have to let Hanssen know that it will be difficult to contact me on Tuesday. Would it be possible to give him your mob no. in case of a real emergency? I presume the mobile ban doesn't extend to the actors? - B

 

Well, actually it does, but not to worry my P.A. will keep my phone for me while I'm filming so that'll be fine as far as I'm concerned. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. - S

Me too - B

And here Tuesday was, and Bernie had got up at an ungodly hour for a day off, having arranged to pick Serena up from her digs in Bradford Street at 6.00am. That way they could arrive at the location shoot together. It was only a 30 min drive from Holby to Central Cardiff and the majority of the filming today was being done in and around the Millennium centre. She had been up since 4.30am unable to stay in bed once she had woken, and worried that if she made Serena late for work she would be forever banned from any other location shoots. She felt a bit like she did as a little girl when she'd been taken to the theatre for the first time, with butterflies in her stomach in anticipation.

As the traffic was light at this time of the day, she arrived in front of the house about 15mins early.

 

Hi, I'm here, a little early I know, so don't rush, I'll wait in the car and listen to some music until you're ready. - B

 

Much to her surprise, Serena came flying out of the house after only 2 or 3 minutes, clutching several bags which she threw into the back and slid into the passenger seat.

“Hello you” she said, patting Bernie's leg briefly,  
“Now please, please don't look at me too closely, my hair is still wet as it has to be styled when I get there and I've no make-up on, as my first task is to be made up for the day and I would only have to take my stuff off first. Anyway, just don't look!”

And Serena covered her face with her hands.

Bernie laughed. “Oh Serena, that just makes me want to look all the more, so that I can see how awful the great Ms Campbell looks! Where's my phone, perhaps this is a picture I should take before I have to hand it in? To show the world that the rich and famous have off days too. It also might give my ego a much needed boost”

“Okay, Ms Wolfe, two things to point out here, 1) I did not at any time say I looked 'awful', and 2) if you're fishing for compliments – forget it. Just put the car into gear and bloody drive please!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Bernie sped off.

Serena had not been exaggerating when she had described Bernie would have to jump through hoops to get onto the set. What was even more scary was the fact that because she was a medical professional, and therefore had first hand experience of the importance of confidentiality issues, she was processed a lot quicker than some others would have been.

“Maybe it would have been even faster if you had told them that I wouldn't have a clue about 'tweeting', I can barely cope with posting things on Facebook,” said Bernie as she followed Serena to her trailer where they were to meet Sally, her make-up artist.

Once they were seated inside, Bernie had a chance to look at Serena properly for the first time since she had collected her earlier.

She grinned again. “You're right Serena, you do look different without make-up.”

“Oh god,” Serena put her hands over her face and called for Sally. “Where are you Sally, quickly, I need you to make me look vaguely human again.”

Sally walked towards her rolling her eyes. “Come on Serena, no need to be quite so melodramatic. You look fine without make-up, a lot better than most.”

“Yes, well you tell that to my friend here, who seems to think I look like 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon'!”

Bernie raised her hands in protest. “Excuse me, I said different not horrendous! I like the natural look, or haven't you noticed that about me?”

Serena smiled. “Yes, I had noticed, and if I had skin as flawless as yours I might be more confident about being 'au naturel'.”

Bernie blushed and looked down to the floor. If only she knew that I find her one of the prettiest women I've ever met she thought, with or without make-up.

She looked up again, “Is there anything I can do to help you at all?” she asked.

“Well, I wouldn't mind a coffee if you could pop to the catering tent on the other side of the car park? Would you mind?”

Bernie bounded to her feet, glad to have something to do. “That's fine, I don't like sitting still for too long.”

“Oh dear” said Sally, “you're going to find it a long day then I reckon.”

“Make sure you're wearing your visitor pass or they won't serve you” called Serena.

It didn't take long for Sally to finish her make up, so while she was waiting for her coffee Serena started to get undressed to get into costume. The first scenes she was filming just required her normal Dr Who attire of straight trousers, a long deep blue shirt and a snug fitting waistcoat.

When Bernie arrived back at the trailer she was positively buzzing.  
“You'll never guess who I met over there?” she squeaked, “Michelle Gomez! I feel like a proper fan girl, all giggly and breathless! Sorry if I've been longer than you thought. I'm such a fan of hers, loved her ever since I saw her in Green Wing. I much prefer her incarnation of the Master.......”

Bernie's voice tailed off for two reasons, one, was the look that Serena was giving her, which frankly looked as though she was somewhat pissed, and two, was because Serena had obviously finished her make-up session and was walking towards the costume rail, wearing only her bra and pants!

“Yes,” Serena hissed, “do tell us more about your little encounter with Michelle. She's quite something, isn't she? Bet you're bosom buddies already.”

Bernie couldn't actually form any words and could barely swallow. Those curves that she'd been so aware of at the photo shoot were now on display right in front of her. She didn't think she had seen anyone quite as alluring and sexy as Serena for a very long time. She felt her colour rising and her stomach clenched, and she just wanted to get out of there before her legs buckled. She thrust the coffee towards Serena and then turned and fled down the steps of the trailer and across the car park until she reached a low wall that she collapsed against.

What on earth do I do now, she thought, when she had calmed down a little, and a modicum of logical thinking appeared to be returning. I have to go back and apologise, sooner rather than later, and come up with some sort of reason as to why I ran out of there. Should I stop pretending that I just want to be a friend when it's obviously more than that, or should I make up a lie so that I can hope she isn't scared off by the way I behave around her. I know she doesn't have any problem with my sexuality but would it be different if she knew how I feel, or how I think I feel? Oh good grief, I thought you were only supposed to feel this confused when you're in your teens, not at my age!

Serena had been devastated when Bernie had run off, and she totally blamed herself for it. She knew she was being a cow when she had seen how excited Bernie had been about meeting Michelle. It was well known on set that she and 'Missy' had had a few spats, but it was just that they were two strong female actors and they didn't always see eye to eye on how a scene should play out, sometimes both of them trying to subtly upstage the other. But what was most embarrassing and startling thing was that from the minute that Bernie had opened her mouth sounding so star struck, a wave of jealousy hit her so hard that in that moment she wanted to find Michelle and scratch her eyes out, wanting to warn her off. It was like Bernie belonged to her and no-one else. What did that say about her, about how she viewed Bernie? 

“Oh Campbell, you've really got it bad haven't you?”  
She reached for the final part of her costume to put on when she was struck by another thought. What if Bernie had run because she had found the sight of herself in her underwear unattractive? Serena was under no illusions, she knew she carried a bit of extra weight, but it had never really bothered her before, most men liking her curves, saying that she was more womanly because of them. But Bernie's figure was so slim and lithe, perhaps she didn't appreciate the fuller figure. You got so used to being seen in various states of undress in the theatre and TV that covering up hadn't occurred to her. Maybe Bernie had found it just a bit crass, as if she was flaunting herself. You've got a lot of apologising to do, she thought, if she ever comes back.

Serena was going over her script when she heard a small tap on the door. She got up and went over to open it to see Bernie standing on the top step.  
“I'm sorry” they both said together.  
Serena took hold of Bernie's hand and pulled her inside. They both started to speak at once and Serena held up her hand.  
“Please, let me say what I have to say first.   
I behaved appallingly.   
I just saw red, or green, when you started to talk about Michelle and I wish I could say it won't happen again, but I can't. I know I want you as a friend and for some reason I don't want to share that or you with anyone else. And I know that makes you sound like an object but I don't really....  
This, this is hard for me, you're the first woman I've ever felt...attracted to, and I would really like you in my life in one way or another. When you ran off I even wondered if it was because you found the sight of me repulsive, and I know that sounds stupid but right at this moment in time nothing I think seems to make much sense!”

Bernie sat down. With Serena being so frank with her she knew she owed it to her to tell the truth, or as close to the truth as she could manage at the moment.

“Serena, thinking that I'd run away because of the way you looked, is so far from the truth as to be laughable. I.... I like you, and I find it hard to make close friends, to open up to people. I have so many issues around the messy divorce, the children, Alex, and the things that I saw in Afghanistan, not to mention being in a vehicle that was blown up by an I.E.D. Normally I manage to shut myself inside a little box and keep others out, but, somehow you've found a chink in my armour,... and nothing seems to make much sense to me at the moment either.”

There was a knock at the door and a voice shouted that Ms Campbell was required on the set in 3 minutes. Serena shouted that she'd be there and Bernie stood up ready to leave.

Serena walked over to Bernie and put her arm round her shoulder.   
“I have to go, do you want to come with me and watch or would you rather wait here? I'm happy whichever you choose as long as you promise not to run while I earn my bread and butter.”

Bernie rested her head in the crook of Serena's neck and gave her a faint smile. “I'll come with you if that's okay, if I stay here I'll only start beating up my mind with my fist and get myself into a dark place. I'd like to see you strut your stuff as well, and as I think you've already realised I rather like your stuff.”

They walked down the steps of the trailer and as they headed towards where the cameras were waiting, Serena reached out to take Bernie's hand into hers. 

“We'll figure this out together, right? We'll take it step by step and see what happens, with no pressure to decide where or when the journey begins or ends.”

Bernie turned towards her, as they walked. “ I've needed to take this journey for a long time, but I'm glad I waited, as there is no-one else I've met that I would rather travel with. For me that means no more hiding. It's going to be..hmm......interesting?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie learns a little more about Serena's career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any hard core Dr Who fans, I've not gone into much detail as I didn't want to upset anyone.

As they approached where the cameras and lighting were set up, Bernie stopped for a second. Serena stopped also and turned to look at her.

“Anything wrong? Have you changed your mind about watching?”

“No, no, I was just wondering how we play this. I'm presuming you have no problem with your fellow actors and the crew seeing us....together?”

“I wouldn't have asked you here if I had. If there's one good thing about the entertainment world, it's that on the whole, people accept you for who or what you are. The only real concern they have is whether or not you can act the role you've been cast in. So no, I don't have a problem with us being seen holding hands or whatever, but if it's still uncomfortable for you then I understand.”

Bernie smiled gratefully. “I think I can at least cope with the hand holding, for now.”

She was quite excited to find that Serena had her own directors style chair to sit in, in between shots, and when she went to say her lines to camera she pushed Bernie into it.

“You can keep the seat warm for me” she whispered into her ear, making Bernie wriggle as a shiver ran down her spine.

As the day progressed, Bernie was surprised at how much she enjoyed watching the making of a couple of scenes of a Dr Who episode. She was hadn't realised how critical the timing was, for not only the actors, but the lighting, the cameras and the extras who far outnumbered the main cast and crew, but had to be in exactly the right spot at the right time,to make sure that when the special effects were added in the studio it all fitted seamlessly together.

When Serena had delivered her lines to the satisfaction of the director, and herself Bernie noted, she would first go and stand at the monitor watching the playback just to make sure she was happy with the take and only then would she come back to Bernie who would immediately vacate the seat so that Serena could sit.

“You don't have to leap up quite so promptly you know,” Serena said. “You make me feel like a geriatric aunt who everyone thinks doesn't have the strength to stay upright on her own”

Bernie laughed. “Sorry, but it does look pretty tiring having to do the same movements over and over again, not to mention the concentration you need to deliver the lines in the right way. I'll never make the mistake of thinking that an actor's life is a cushy one.”

As filming continued, getting closer towards lunch, Bernie noticed that a number of the actor's were tiring and more errors were creeping in, causing some lines or actions having to be repeated an incredible number of times. On one occasion 'Missy' had to do a little dance around Serena, and whether it was her long skirt or an uneven paving stone she didn't know, but she lost her balance and staggered sideways into a group of extras who went down like bowling pins. Bernie couldn't help it, she started to laugh, her own unique laugh, and all of the cast and crew turned to look at her in a mixture of disbelief, amusement and even awe. As she started to bring the noise under control she looked up and saw Serena leaning forwards, giggling like mad, which nearly started her off again.

One of the trainee producers came over smiling, “Hi, I'm Paul, and I have to say, that is one of the most distinctive sounds I've ever heard, and very infectious. However, I'm sure you appreciate that if we had been filming what happened, it would have ruined the shot.”

Bernie sobered up very quickly.  
“Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I'll move a bit further away from the sound engineers and mikes if that will help, or would you rather I left the set altogether? I'm afraid I don't have a lot of control over it once I start”

“No, you needn't leave the set, but you could go a bit further over to your left if you wouldn't mind? It's only for about another 10 mins and then we'll be breaking for lunch.”

In fact it was only 5 mins before the director ordered the cast and crew to take a break and head off to the catering tent to have something to eat and drink to replenish their energy levels. Serena came over to Bernie so they went into lunch together. Bernie reached out to take Serena's hand as they walked across, and she enjoyed the tingle that she felt in her fingers as she did.

“You okay?” Serena asked, “I noticed Paul came over to speak to you after you entertained us all with your laugh, he didn't upset you did he?”

“Good grief, no,” said Bernie. “I'm not that fragile a person, in spite of how it appears. He was right anyway, my laugh could ruin any shot they were in the middle of, so I was quite happy to move a bit further away. I've lost count of the amount of times Cam and Charlotte have just wished the ground would open up and swallow them, when I haven't been able to stop myself laughing at something.”

They had arrived at the tent by now and Bernie was amazed by the quite lavish spread that they could choose from, and she thoroughly enjoyed her lunch.

“I wish they'd come and cater at Holby,” Bernie whispered to Serena, and then stopped for a moment and thought.   
“Actually, maybe that's not such a good idea for the staff, we'd all be wanting to stop operations so that the food didn't spoil.   
Be good for the patients though.”

Serena grimaced. “Yes, I remember the choice of food was less than inspiring. Mind you this quality doesn't do my figure any favours, so maybe a stale sandwich or two would be beneficial in my case.”

Bernie turned towards Serena and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I think I've already established that I have no problems with your figure...at all.”

It was Serena's turn to blush.   
“Tease” she said.  
“Actually, I've got something to ask you. Some of the cast and crew tend to go out for a drink and something to eat at the end of a shoot like this, and I wondered if you'd like to come as well? It won't be for too long as most of us will be back working tomorrow, so no-one is planning on getting wasted. I just thought it might be a chance to mix with some of the people that I work with, and let us spend some time together without putting any pressure on each other. What do you think?”

Bernie smiled shyly. “I'd love to!”

Serena squeezed her hand and suddenly gasped.  
“Oh, oh, I've had another brilliant idea to help you feel part of this little community. Meet me back at my chair in about 10 mins!”  
And with that Serena was up and gone leaving Bernie feeling quite bemused.

She was just about to get up herself when Paul, the producer that had spoken to her, sat down in Serena's chair.  
“Hello again. I just wanted to check that you were okay with what I had to say earlier? I don't want you to think I was being awkward or officious”

“No, of course not. I'm fairly thick skinned in those sort of circumstances and I'm a stickler for protocol myself, so there's no need to be concerned.”

“Good, and thank you. I certainly wouldn't want to upset a friend of Ms Campbell.”

“You're not telling me that she scares you are you? “

“Honestly? Off screen, no not really. But on set, if things aren't going right she can be one very scary shouty lady! Erm...please don't tell her I said that?”

Bernie giggled. “I won't” she assured him.

It was more than 10 minutes before Bernie got back to Serena and she looked like the cat who'd got the cream.

“Guess what, I've spoken to Rachel, the director, and she's agreed that you can be in one of the crowd scenes that's coming up next. All you've got to do is walk from point A to point B with Ben here, and then when they shout 'cut' you simply come back here and sit down! What do you think?”

Bernie looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. In fact she felt incapable of speech, but she tried swallowing and found she wasn't going to be sick, so she tried to form a sentence that didn't sound like the babbling of a mad woman.

“Serena, I, I'm not sure I can do this, I can be quite clumsy and if I mess up I will be mortified, I.....”

Serena put her hand onto Bernie's arm and gave her a reassuring rub. “Look, I'm not asking you to perform Shakespeare at the Globe. Just imagine that you're walking into AAU with a colleague and you're discussing a patient's treatment. Imagine starting at the doors and stopping when you get to the side room where Jason was. You don't have to look at the camera, just at Ben. Hell, I don't even know if you'll be visible through all the other extras, but I just thought it would be a lovely way to mark the day, and can you imagine watching on Christmas Day and being able to say to Cameron and Charlotte, oh yeah, I'm in this scene you know!”

Bernie looked at Serena and saw how much it meant to her to include her in her world in some small way, and her heart melted a little.  
“Okay, okay let's do this!”

Once she was on set and in amongst about 30 other extras she stopped feeling quite so nervous. Ben was holding her hand as they walked and said he would listen and watch for direction so that all she had to do was walk and talk. It wasn't a scene where Serena was involved so outside distraction was at a minimum. After 2 walk throughs the director shouted “Action” and in 15 secs it was all over.  
Bernie went to where Serena was waiting, grinning broadly. She held up her hand for a high five and Bernie responded as Serena shouted “Girl power!” They then dissolved into laughter side by side, with their arms around each others waists.

In another hour, Serena's scenes had all been finished and she and most of the cast were free to leave, with strict instructions not to be late tomorrow as the location was moving further down the coast. After chatting with some of the cast for a while, Serena and Bernie walked back to her trailer. At the bottom of the steps Bernie hesitated, and Serena looked at her questioningly.

“Anything wrong?”

“Not really, I'm just not sure about coming in, given how I behaved earlier because of the whole getting changed thing?”

Serena sighed. “Look, if I promise not to jump your bones, or flaunt myself do you think you could resist our undeniable sexual chemistry long enough to allow me to get ready? Then we'll go back to my digs drop off all the detritus from the shoot and go straight into town. If we're too early to meet up with the others then I'm sure we could do shopping or some tea/coffee and cake. I leave it up to you”

Bernie covered her face with her hands and rubbed quite hard.  
“When you say it like that, it does make me sound quite ridiculous, doesn't it? Yes, of course I'll wait in the trailer with you.”

Serena was as good as her word and locked herself in the tiny washroom cubicle to get changed. She spent a little time cleaning the film make up off her face and was about to put on her own make up, when Bernie caught hold of her hand to stop her.

“Would you mind, very much if you didn't, I rather like your natural look.”

“I don't know how comfortable I'd feel, to be honest, the tireder I get, the worse I look, and I don't think I'd want my picture taken in the harsh light of a bar and restaurant without something to hide the wrinkles and frown lines.”

“Okay, how about a compromise. I get to take your picture now, as you are, and then you put on the least amount of make up you'd feel comfortable with, perhaps just foundation and small amount of eye make up?”

“And a touch of lipstick?” Bernie nodded. “Okay, deal. But I'd better not have anyone tell me that I'm looking every bit my age tonight, or the wrath of Serena Wendy Campbell will fall upon you!”

Bernie got out her phone and asked Serena to just lean forward across the counter in front of her. As she looked at her phone screen Serena's face softened and her eyes seemed to lock on Bernie's as she pressed the button. 

“Let me see” said Serena, so Bernie walked round to stand by the stool that Serena was sitting on and opened the picture. Serena leant back against Bernie and smiled.   
“Not too bad, considering” she said.

“Not too bad?” Bernie said softly, “You're beautiful.”

Serena quickly pushed herself up from the stool and grabbed her make up and went into the bathroom again. “Won't be long.”

Bernie exhaled slowly and sat down to wait.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car heading back to Bradford Street. Once Serena had popped inside to drop off all her stuff and change her shoes, they were heading back into town.

There had been a decision to go and meet up at a tapas bar called Bar 44, which had a good balance of booze and excellent genuine Spanish food. Ben and a couple of the other extras were already there, along with Pearl Mackie. And over the next 30 mins a mix of 15 actors and crew arrived to join in the fun. At one point someone proposed a toast to Bernie as the newest recruit to the Dr Who family. 

“May you be in many other episodes” laughed Ben, “You can walk and talk with the best of us!”

Bernie blushed and said that she doubted that that would happen, and Paul said that he agreed with her, and then blanched as Serena unleashed her full glare upon him.

“I only meant that she does rather catch your eye a bit, you know, she stands out. Which is fine if you have a speaking part but might prove a bit distracting if she's meant to be in the background.”

Serena stared at him for a moment longer and then relaxed her face into a smile.   
“Well, I'd have to agree with you there, so you've saved yourself, this time.”

"Blimey," said Bernie, Remind me not to cross you. My sergeant major was a pussy-cat compared to

At 9.00pm Bernie leant towards Serena and said that she really needed to be going, and that she could drop her back at her digs if she wanted or they could say goodbye here.

Serena slid off her stool and bent down to pick up her bag and told the crowd that they were leaving, and that she would see them bright and early in the morning. They all cheered Bernie as she got up to go and Pearl got up as well and gave her a hug, saying she'd really enjoyed meeting her, and hoped she'd see her again before too long.

Bernie and Serena walked hand in hand to the car and then drove in silence until they pulled up outside the house where Serena was staying.

“Don't suppose I can persuade you to come in for a coffee could I ?” said Serena.

Bernie shook her head, her hair tumbling over her face. “Not tonight.   
But thank you so much for today, I can't remember a day off that I've enjoyed more, or the company.”

“Don't forget to text me when you're safely home” Serena said, with a faint wobble in her voice, making sure she was looking straight ahead rather than at Bernie. 

Bernie's stomach felt as if she was on a roller coaster, and she half turned to look at Serena, willing herself to slow her breathing, a hitch catching in her throat as she tried to speak.

In the same moment Serena turned towards her and put her hand up to Bernie's face and smoothed her hair out of her eyes, both of them now gazing intensely at each other.

Bernie leant forwards, and her eyes glanced down at Serena's lips and before she had time to question what she was doing, she softly pressed their lips together. Just as she was about to pull away Serena put her hand around Bernie's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Bernie couldn't stop a small moan escaping from her throat, and after a few seconds they broke apart and rested with their foreheads touching, breathing deeply.

Serena opened the car door and moved to get out.

Bernie stretched across and caught hold of Serena's hand, stroking the back with her thumb. "Good night," she said softly, "Sweet dreams"

Serena smiled, "They certainly will be.....now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more feelings. Sorry if this is stretching out a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learnt that it's one thing to have an idea in your head about what will happen in each chapter, but sometimes the characters decide to go their own way and all you can do is follow. Hope you'll stick with it. Not too long to go before the feelings have to be acted upon.

Serena got into her room and threw herself onto the bed and just lay there, willing her heart to stop thudding against her ribs, but she knew that she wasn't going to achieve that anytime soon. Her hand moved up to her mouth and traced a line around her lips, the memory of Bernie's kiss was burnt into her mind.

She sat up slowly and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, stopping to look into the mirror to see if the emotion that was raging inside of her showed up on her face. She gave a wry smile, marveling at how her reflection showed nothing different, yet she felt that something within her had fundamentally shifted forever.

Within 20 minutes she was back on her bed, her heart still racing. Where she would normally have been holding a book and perhaps a glass of wine, the only thing she cradled in her hands tonight was her mobile phone. It dawned on her that she had no picture of Bernie, but Bernie had one of her. Not fair she thought, I have no idea when I'll see her again. Maybe, just maybe,I will be able to persuade her to take a selfie and text it to me.

She giggled.   
I'm behaving like some adolescent in the throws of her first crush she thought. Then realisation dawned, this is my first crush on a woman! It wasn't that Serena lacked female company, she had always had female friends, close female friends, but had never felt any inclination to take that step towards intimacy with any of them.

But with Bernie that was all she had wanted to do since she had first seen her in the queue at Comic Con, she had felt only a desire, a magnetic pull to be somewhere near to her, like a planet orbiting a sun.  
Normally she was the one that others gravitated towards, hoping to feed off her energy, to reflect her light; yet here she was, wanting only to have Bernie notice her, to allow her to stay close. She didn't remember having this type of connection with anyone before, not even Edward, whom, she acknowledged, she had been madly in love with before the betrayal. And even after, she had had to work hard to not fall back under his spell, when he had been so contrite and full of promises never to hurt her again  
.  
Serena knew that Bernie thought of her as the strong one, the one in control, the one who could deal with anything and anybody, but right now she felt that she was at best treading water, nearly out of her depth, struggling with her emotions. And the feelings, the feelings felt glorious At 52 yrs of age she was experiencing the giddy, nearly out of control sensations that she'd never thought she would feel again.

She lay back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow, holding her phone to her chest, willing Bernie to get home soon.

 

Bernie had pulled away from Bradford Road in Cardiff, her lips still buzzing from the kiss. She had kissed Serena because she had wanted to and had felt that was what Serena had wanted too, but hadn't really thought past that. She had tried to keep it gentle, not exactly sure how she would react. She knew herself that being attracted to someone and then taking it to the next level could bring with it a lot of conflicting emotions.

Since she had met Serena, she had googled her career, and had seen that she had shared a number of on screen kisses with a woman, but as far as she knew there had been no off screen attraction between them, no real emotions involved.  
So when she had been easing back from the kiss she had been startled to feel Serena's hand cradling the back of her neck, pulling her back to keep their lips pressed together and with far more intensity than she had instigated.  
The scene was playing over and over in her head, and it seemed that every part of her body that Serena had touched that day, her arms, her back, her waist, her hands were all tingling again.

Bernie slowed and finally stopped for a minute or two to try to compose herself, and focus on her driving. If she let too many feelings run through her mind, she'd end up as another RTA heading for Holby in an ambulance.  
After a few moments she continued on her way with only the occasional break in concentration when she dipped into the ocean of emotions she was experiencing. She didn't think she she had ever been so grateful to finally arrive on the car park in front of her flat.

Once inside she moved swiftly around the rooms, checking everything was secure (hangover from the army). She went straight to her bedroom divesting herself of her clothes, letting them lie where they fell as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
Ten minutes later she was lying on top of her bed, holding her mobile phone.She looked at the photo she had taken of Serena that afternoon and the thought crossed her mind that this is the face I would be looking at now, if she were lying next to me.  
In that moment an ache reverberated through her body with such intensity that she gasped out loud and her back arched away from the bed. Her heart was thumping and her ears were ringing and she had no doubt that if she had been standing, she would have fainted.  
She knew then that she had never ever felt this level of desire before, not even with Alex.

I need to let her know I'm back safely she thought as she reached with a shaking hand for her phone.

 

Serena was beginning to worry.Surely she should be back by now?

Suddenly her phone rang.....Thank god, Bernie

“Hello, Bernie? You had me worried!”

“Yes I know, I'm sorry, I just needed to shower first so that I could collapse, ready for bed.....Are you okay?”

“Mmm...yes, thanks. I'm in bed too, absolutely shattered and yet incredibly wired too.”

 

“I,...I had a wonderful day today, please thank everyone again for making me feel so welcome.”

 

“Of course I will. I think you made a big impression on them. You already have one or two fans amongst the crew, especially Paul."

“Really?”

“Really!”

"But I'm old enough to be his mother!"

"Listen, if you've got it, flaunt it. And for your information, I think he's got very good taste."

Bernie chuckled, and then the conversation petered out for a few moments.

 

“So, just one more day and then back to London?”

“Yes”

“You due back tomorrow evening or Thursday?”

“Yes, I mean either, Jason is staying with Alan until Thursday morning, so it will depend on what time we finish and....'

 

“Serena, are you sure you're okay?”

 

“Bernie....today I kissed you, a woman, for the very first time and I don't,... I...., part of me is screaming what the hell has happened to me?”

“And the other part?..”

 

“Can't wait to do it again..”

 

“With any woman or....”

 

“My god, I can't believe you're fishing for compliments!!   
With you Bernie, only with you – there – happy?”

“Very!” Bernie whispered.

They both lay there for a few moments not saying anything, both bathing in their shared memory of lips meeting, feelings spilling over..

Serena spoke first.

“Listen, I'll have to go soon, I need to try and get some sleep if I can. But I need to ask a favour of you.  
You have that picture of me, and I was hoping you'd agree to take a selfie so that I have one of you... Tonight?”

“Well, I don't have any make-up on, and my hairs a bit damp .”

“Stop teasing. It's only fair that you have no make up on, and if we're being honest, from what I've seen, your hair is rarely under control is it?”

“Hmph. Okay. I'll have to hang up then. I'll send you a multi media message when its done.”

“Thank you. One last thing, would you imagine that I'm staring straight at you when you take it?”

 

“Bernie?”

 

“Bernie?!”

 

“Yes”

“OMG, will you stop doing that silent treatment please?”

“Sorry, I'm going now, I'll send the picture as soon as I can. Speak to you tomorrow.  
And... Serena Campbell. I.... I really like you, you know that don't you?”

“I do now. Guess what, Bernie Wolfe, I really like you too”

Bernie held up her phone , looking at her face on the screen, and tried to imagine she was gazing into Serena's eyes. She found it didn't need a lot of imagination. She took the photo and sent it straight to Serena.

Serena opened the multi media message and looked at the picture. A warmth spread from her inner core until it suffused her whole body. She turned onto her stomach and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would soon come.

…...............

 

Bernie met up with Charlotte and Cameron the following day to have coffee and then she had intended asking them back for lunch , but halfway through their catch-up chat her phone rang. It was Hanssen, asking if there was anyway she could manage a 5 hour shift this afternoon as Mr Di Lucca had been sent home suffering from a migraine, and he hadn't been able to find a locum at such short notice. Cameron and Charlotte told her to go as they both had evening commitments and Cam for one needed to do some course work. So Bernie agreed to go in and went straight to the hospital.  
Fletcher was very happy to see her and quickly brought her up to date with the patient list, identifying 2 that he felt could be discharged once their medication arrived from the pharmacy.

“Did you have a good day off Ms Wolfe?” he asked as he followed her round to the office.

“You know Fletch, I did, thank you very much. It was certainly...different.”

Fletch raised an eyebrow. “Well, different seems to suit you, you're positively glowing today.”

She punched him playfully on his arm. “Watch it. I'll have you on report for insubordination, or just plain cheekiness if you're not careful”

Fletch gave a mock salute. “Yes Major, sorry Major!”

Bernie told him to tell the others that if they wanted to meet at Albie's after work, she'd get the first round in. A little team bonding always helped morale, especially if alcohol was involved. 

Suddenly the doors to the ward burst open and Morven came in with a young woman on a trolley who had suffered multiple stab wounds to her stomach and Bernie followed them into the trauma bay to get scrubbed in, asking Morven to assist.

Three hours later, they emerged physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Despite having worked non stop to find and suture all the organs and blood vessels that had been torn through, in an effort to stem the blood loss, they had eventually had to admit defeat and the young girl was pronounced dead.  
Bernie changed her scrubs and walked slowly back to the ward. The girl had been just 1 year younger than Charlotte, and Bernie looked for her phone and sent her a message telling her to stay safe.

She saw that she had an unanswered call from Serena from about an hour ago. She checked but there was no message left, so she was just about to ring her back when Fletcher approached her.

“Ms Wolfe? There's someone who would like to speak to you. She's waiting in your office.”

Bernie nodded and headed to the office. She opened the door and saw Serena sitting in her chair with her eyes shut , resting her chin on her hands.  
She started at the sound of the door opening and got to her feet moving swiftly across the floor to envelop Bernie in a hug.

Bernie instinctively put her arms out to halt her forward movement before Serena got close enough to complete the action.

Serena stopped, startled by Bernie's reaction.

“I'm sorry, I'm not trying to mess you about I just needed to see you, that's all”

Bernie relaxed her arms and slid her hand down to hold Serena's, and led her back to the chair, while she sat on the desk.

“And I'm glad you did, but... but this is my place of work, and I know it shouldn't matter, but it does. They're all wondering why you're here, and it's a million miles from the environment we were in yesterday. Here the rumour mill is rife, and there are plenty who would like to earn a few extra pounds by selling a pic of the new Dr Who in a sapphic embrace.”

Serena nodded and smiled softly. “I understand. I just missed you so much that when we finished early I just grabbed my things got a train to Holby. I tried ringing but when there was no answer I came here to see if anyone would break data protection policy and tell me where you lived!”

“Bloody hell Serena! Well, if they didn't suspect anything before they certainly will now. Which makes avoiding a hug a bit pointless doesn't it?”

And as she said this Bernie pulled Serena to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and pulled her close, feeling Serena's arms snake around her too, nestling her head against Bernie's neck.

She leaned in even closer in towards Bernie's ear and whispered.

“I didn't actually ask them that in the end, as Morven came out of surgery, she saw me and said I could wait in the office and that you wouldn't be long.”

Bernie started to laugh and gently pushed Serena back into the seat.

“Okay. So I guess I deserved that! What brings you here anyway? Apart from wanting to see me?”

“That's it really. I didn't feel I could go back to London without talking to you again, and hugging you again and kissing you again...”

Bernie blushed. “Much as I want to have this conversation, I have to finish my shift and I've got still got to go and speak to the `parents. What time do you have to catch a train this evening?”

Well, that's the thing. I don't have to be back until tomorrow, so I was hoping we could explore our..our situation a little bit more?”

Bernie could feel her heart beating a little faster and she took one of Serena's hands between her own.

“Serena, I...I need to go now to speak to some parents of a young girl we couldn't save.   
Will you wait here for 30 mins? And then maybe you'd feel alright about coming back to mine for an hour or two?”

“I'd love to.”

“Good.” Bernie looked out of the windows onto the ward, to see if there was anyone within eyesight of the office. She knew Morven was already talking to the girls parents and she needed to be there for support. She turned back to look at Serena and put her fingers under her chin and tipped her head back so they were gazing into each others eyes. She very slowly leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, grazing her lips with the ball of her thumb. Serena couldn't stop the moan that issued from her mouth and blushed, lowering her eyes to the desk.

Bernie put her mouth to Serena's ear. “Thirty minutes, and we'll be out of here, promise.   
I'm glad you came.” she whispered, and then with two long strides she was gone.

Serena's breathing was ragged and shallow. She closed her eyes and prayed that no new trauma would arrive in the next thirty minutes, or else she might need resuscitation herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie opens up to Serena, accepting that things have to change if their relationship is to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have changed the rating to M. Not for this chapter specifically, but because in the next couple of chapters I anticipate smut.

Bernie returned to the office just 28 minutes later. She had already changed out of her scrubs and, after leaving some money with Fletch to buy all the day shift a couple of rounds at Albie's, and having asked them to respect her privacy, she was ready to leave. She pushed the door open gently and was rewarded with the sight of Serena sitting in her seat, leaning back with her head resting against the filing cabinet, eyes closed, with a smile flickering across her face.  
Bernie couldn't take her eyes off her throat, noticing the throbbing of her pulse at the base of of her neck, having to use every ounce of her willpower not to plant a kiss there.

She moved quietly closer and bent down and blew gently into her ear. Serena groaned and then shot forwards in alarm, opening her eyes as she realised there was someone there.  
“Bernie!” she said reproachfully, “are you trying to kill me?!”

Bernie wiped the smirk from her face and apologised.   
“You looked so beautiful sitting there, I didn't want to break the spell by talking. In retrospect, probably not the best thought out plan to wake you.”

Serena pulled a face, “No it wasn't, but I forgive you. And I wasn't asleep, just resting my eyes.”

The smirk re-appeared on Bernie's face and she put out her hand for Serena to grasp and pulled her to her feet. Serena leaned in towards her and whispered, “You'll pay for that later,” and then pivoted on her toes and walked out of the office towards the lift.   
Bernie stood frozen to the spot for a moment, her legs refusing to take her forwards.  
She took a deep breath and decided there and then that there would have to be some clear guidelines for this evening, before everything got out of control. As she finally followed Serena, saying goodnight to her AAU family, she also knew that tomorrow she was going to have to have a chat to all of them too.

As far as she could tell, they had made it to her car without anyone particularly recognising Serena. And even if they had, she had taken great pains not to take the hand that Serena offered as they stood in the lift, and had walked across the car park slightly in front, using her long stride to reach the car first, opening the doors so that they could both slide in together.  
Bernie was far more comfortable, now they were away from obvious prying eyes, and allowed Serena to lift her left hand, stroking it gently.

“Before we go anywhere Serena, I need to know if you've checked train times and therefore how much time we'll have to eat and chat.”

Serena dipped her head, and looked towards Bernie from under her lashes with a nervous smile on her face.

“All night? I..I'm not getting a train until 9.00am tomorrow.”

Bernie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“And you didn't think to tell me before? I don't suppose you've arranged anywhere to stay either, have you?”

“I...I just thought that...hoped..maybe...”

Bernie turned towards Serena and pulled her hand free.

“You thought that you could stay with me? Did it ever occur to you to ask if I wanted that?!”

Serena looked embarrassed, and upset, and slightly peeved.

“I'm so sorry if I misread all the signs over the past 48 hours, I actually seem to remember you were the one that kissed me first, and you certainly seemed to enjoy it when I kissed you back” She drew a shaky breath.  
“I don't know what's happening here, one minute you seem to enjoy touching and teasing and getting close, and the next it's like you're putting up a brick wall and shutting me out. What do you want ?”

Bernie put her hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead.   
“I want us to talk,..a lot. And we don't seem to get that right, do we? Because when we're close to each other, 'things' get in the way ..and really,...truthfully we don't know anything about each other....do we?”

Serena snorted. “I know one bloody thing about me though. I know I don't want you to disappear out of my life Bernie, not without trying to find out how wonderful this could be. Right now I believe I would risk my career to see where this could go.”

Bernie turned towards Serena, and they could see tears in each others eyes, threatening to spill down their faces.

“Okay, Bernie nodded, “okay, let's go back to mine and talk and eat and talk and....just see? Yes?”

“Yes”

 

…..................

 

They stopped on the way to the flat and picked up a Chinese meal for 2 from the local take-away, so that they could just throw them on the table still in their cartons and dig in as and when they wanted. Bernie told Serena to choose a bottle of wine to open while she made a phone call.  
When she came back into the kitchen, Serena had already worked out where the plates and cutlery were and had opened a bottle of red wine and was just hunting for two wine glasses. Bernie pointed to the cupboard where they were and pulled another chair up to the table.  
“I've just phoned Hanssen and asked if I could have the time I'm owed from this afternoon, tomorrow morning, so that I don't have to start my shift until midday. That way, we can talk a bit longer if necessary......I'm sorry I snapped in the car, I don't think I've experienced such a range of emotions like these in quite some time.”

“Likewise,...let's just put all that behind us and start again......truce?”

“Truce”

They ate food and drank wine, although both of them were careful not to drink too much. While eating they chatted about the day to day, mundane aspects of their lives, which in turn helped them to understand how they each coped with the little trials and tribulations that are ever present. When they'd finished they both got up to tidy stuff away and at one point both turned towards the sink which brought them face to face and both instinctively reached out and wrapped their arms around each other their heads nestled against each other.

Serena was the first to pull away, and Bernie tipped her head towards the sofa where they both sat, arms and legs touching, hands entwined.  
Bernie leaned forward slightly and explained how she wouldn't be able to look at Serena while she tried to explain why showing public emotion was so difficult for her.

“I'm not trying to say it's an excuse, but I've always felt that showing that you care about someone makes you weaker and puts them in danger. I knew growing up that I didn't quite fit into the mold of a typical teenage girl. I kidded myself that I fancied the latest star of TV and film, but really I loved to look at the woman that played opposite them. I never recognised what that actually meant, and I believe that when I met Marcus I truly loved him as much as I was able. However, looking back, I doubt our marriage would have survived more than a couple of years if it hadn't been for my army career.”

Bernie stopped and caught her breath. Serena moved forward too and put her arm round Bernie's shoulder, pulling her towards her.

“But how, how can I regret that marriage? It gave me two beautiful children that I would never have had. Yet I hurt Marcus and I hurt them. Can't you see Serena, I always hurt people, people I care about, and that's why I run away or I distance myself emotionally, because I'm trying to protect them,.....protect you.”

Silent tears were now pouring down Bernie's cheeks and Serena tried to brush them away, but they still kept falling. So she moved closer and kissed the salty liquid glistening on her face and then placed gentle kisses on her eyelids and then finally licked across her lips as Bernie turned towards her and start to respond with little gentle pecks around her face until their lips met again soft and yielding.

Bernie's breathing steadied, and she forced herself to pull back slightly and look into Serena's eyes. There she saw a level of compassion that she could scarcely imagine, causing her to catch her breath again.

Serena smiled, and pushed her hair back, so that she could see her face properly.

“We're not so different you and I you know. You deal with pain and guilt by pushing people away and locking yourself inside a box. I deal with the same things by being loud and OTT so that others see only the fun and brashness that draws them in. It looks as if I have many friends who can help share my pain and guilt, but I never let them see it, I still keep it locked inside just like you. We all need that one person in our lives that we can share those parts with, who can absorb them, but not be changed by them.”

Bernie sniffed, grabbed a tissue and gave a half-hearted laugh.

“Blimey,...when did you find time to become a psychiatrist?”

“You forget my dear, in the acting profession, when not you're not working you spend all your hard earned cash getting psychoanalysed within an inch of your life, learning to deal with rejection, sometimes on a weekly basis. Learning to accept that not everyone is going to love you and that some will positively dislike you.” 

“How could anyone dislike you?”

“You'd be surprised, I've deliberately only shown you my good side so far, you know, in the hope of impressing you.”

Bernie smiled fondly at the beautiful face in front of her.

“Well, you have...impressed me” she whispered.

Their lips met again, still small gentle kisses with no urgency behind them, caring and healing.

“Can I...can I stay tonight Bernie? Or would you rather I found a hotel somewhere close?”

Bernie stroked Serena's face and shook her head. 

“I'd like you to stay, but I don't really feel I can cope with anything more than kisses and cuddles tonight. If you can accept that then please , please, don't go”

“I'd be happy to cope with that, and I'll stay on the sofa, you need to rest properly on your bed”

Bernie stood up and shook her head. She reached down and pulled Serena to her feet holding her close, feeling those curves again pressed against her.

“No, please, come and lie with me. I think I'll need you to hold me and I don't want to wake in the night feeling empty and alone.”

Bernie led Serena into the bedroom and they stood close together kissing gently but deeper than before. Without saying anything they silently undressed until they were both just in their underwear, and then slid into the bed, face to face. Bernie kissed all along Serena's jaw line, down to her pulse point and then back up to her lips, eliciting small moans and little whimpers.  
Serena had her arms around Bernie pulling her as close as she could, breasts and stomachs pressed together. When Bernie moved her kisses back to Serena's mouth she pushed her tongue inside and licked across her lips and darted her tongue in to touch Bernie's. Suddenly the kiss intensified, both of them panting a little, trying to catch their breath. Bernie gave little bites and nips to Serena's lower lip and then their lips were back together moving so frantically they were in danger of bruising.

“Oh god..” panted Bernie, moving her hand to the back of Serena's head, forcing their lips to crash against one another again falling deeper and deeper, “Oh god...Serena!” and Bernie felt the sweetest pain emanate from between her legs and travel up and down her body causing her legs to stiffen and her back to arch, throwing her head backwards breaking their kiss.

Serena stared at Bernie in amazement seeing a flush suffuse her chest and face. 

“What...did you.....did..?”

Bernie, her chest heaving, nodded, allowing her head to fall against Serena's chest.

“I'm sorry” she whispered, “I never meant...I couldn't stop it”

“No, no, no don't be sorry, that was beautiful, you...you are beautiful. 

Has that ever happened like that before?”

Bernie shook her head, still hiding her face against Serena. “Never” she whispered again.

Serena lifted Bernie's face towards hers and showered her with little kisses. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, “that was the most moving, glorious thing I have ever seen.”

Bernie smiled and told Serena to turn round and face away from her, and then she pulled her tight into her embrace leaving as little space between their bodies as possible, hers curving around Serena's as if protecting her.

“Is it alright?” she asked, her mouth pressed against the nape of Serena's neck, “that I don't....help you to..tonight?”

Serena laughed breathlessly. “Alright? This, this is....wonderful..for now. However, it might be a different answer, if you ask again in the morning”

Bernie blew into Serena's ear, "In that case I'll set my alarm."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's initiation into sapphic love. 
> 
> I think I described this chapter as possibly containing smut, but I'm not sure that it really does, in the true sense of the word. Maybe erotic is more fitting. Anyway, however you perceive it, here it is.

Serena roused up about 5.00am, just as the sky was beginning to lighten. She really needed to pee, but Bernie was sound asleep and still had her arm wrapped around Serena's waist, and her left leg entwined with Serena's leg. She started to propel her way to the edge of the bed, managing to free herself of the arm, but struggling to untangle their lower limbs. Her movements grew more frantic as her need for the bathroom quickly became urgent, and finally any attempt to keep Bernie asleep was abandoned as she pushed her away in desperation.

“S'rena, what's the matter?”, mumbled Bernie into her pillow.

“I'm just going to the bathroom....now!,” and Serena ran from the room.

“Hmm..come back soon,” said Bernie, eyes still closed, now face down on the bed.

Four minutes later Serena returned to the bedroom and smiled at the sight before her.

Bernie had managed to kick off most of the duvet and was now lying on her side, curled up with her arm up on the pillow. Her hair was spread out around her head, all tousled, her eyes were closed and she had the remnants of a smile on her face.  
She stood there, quite overwhelmed by the beauty of this woman and the feelings she had for her.

“Much as I love looking at your body while you're standing there, I'd rather it was here, next to me” murmured Bernie. “I'm also feeling quite chilly now, so could you either find the duvet or come back to bed and spoon me.”

“How about both?”

“Mmm, that sound perfect.”

Serena climbed back into bed and pulled the duvet up from the floor to cover their lower bodies.She snuggled close to Bernie and placed a kiss onto Bernie's back, noticing some silver scars dotted along her spine

“Is it okay if I have a shower in a bit,” she whispered into Bernie's ear.

“Only if we share it”

Serena grinned and pulled Bernie closer to her.

“I think we could come to some arrangement about that.”

“Good”

 

They cuddled for a little while and then Bernie eased herself out of Serena's embrace.

“Now I have to pee!”

Serena giggled, “Don't you just love being 52?”

As Bernie reached the bedroom door she turned round and looked at Serena.

“Could you scoot over to where I was lying? Then when I come back I can slide in behind you.”

Serena grunted her agreement and moved over, closing her eyes again as soon as she was comfortable.

A few minutes later she felt Bernie get back into bed, but she didn't come as close as they had been before.

Serena was just about to turn around when Bernie spoke softly tracing little patterns on her back with her hands

“I seem to remember that we had some unfinished business from last night. Do you feel that now might be a good time to pick up where we left off?”

Serena took a deep breath, “Mmmm” was all the sound she managed to make.

Bernie leaned in a little closer,

“Is that a yes or a maybe?” she teased, suddenly pulling Serena backwards in towards her body.

Serena's eyes shot open as she felt the whole of Bernie's naked body pressed against her back. She could feel her nipples jutting out, grazing either side of her spine.

“Well?” Bernie asked again.

“Yes” whispered Serena, “please...”

Bernie pulled slightly away and brought her hands up to undo Serena's bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it onto the floor. As she brought her arms back around her hands cupped Serena's full breasts, marveling at their softness, teasing her nipples with her fingers.

A low groan came from deep within her chest and Serena turned swiftly so that she could look directly into Bernie's eyes.  
Their lips sought out each others and they rolled from side to side locked into each other's embrace, their tongues exploring their mouths, Bernie occasionally pulling away to nibble Serena's lower lip. They finally came to rest with Bernie on top , propped up on her forearms, still kissing.  
Bernie pulled gently away and looked lovingly down at Serena. She leant in to nibble at her ear, and then she spoke softly.

“We're both learning about each other, remember? If I try to do something you don't like or aren't comfortable with at this moment in time, then tell me. I won't get upset, this is about you, not me. If you need something specific that will increase your enjoyment then tell me – or show me. I, I want to please you, I want you to have the best experience you can. Understand?”

Serena eyes flickered shut for a moment, and then she opened them and felt her heart almost stutter at the sight of Bernie above her, her smaller breasts just resting against her own.  
She reached out to stroke them gently and her fingers grasped her nipples squeezing and rolling them, causing Bernie to gasp audibly followed by a guttural groan. 

They were still gazing into each other's eyes, reflecting dark pools of desire when Bernie hooked her fingers into the top of Serena's panties.

“I think these need to be gone now, don't you? Lift up a little for me,” and with that Bernie peeled them down and off, moving down with them.

She then started to work her way back up Serena's legs, kissing and licking as she came, then planting the softest kiss of all at the point of the bushy triangle at the top of her thighs.

Serena reached down and pushed Bernie's head back slightly, trying to find the words she needed to say.

“Could you not use your mouth, there, this time? Would you mind?”

“I told you, this is all about you, I need you to tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable, don't feel shy, okay?”

“Okay”

Bernie traveled on up her body still giving small kisses and bites all over her stomach, which made Serena writhe with pleasure, finally capturing a nipple in her mouth, first lapping gently at the tip with her tongue and then suddenly sucking it into her mouth with such force that Serena arched up off the bed.  
Bernie move across to the other nipple and did the same, eliciting an even stronger reaction. She drew level with her face and kissed her very gently at first, then deepened it until their lips were being crushed together leaving them throbbing and feeling bruised.

“Give me your hand,” Bernie said, and she guided it down between Serena's legs and then up until it was pressing onto the lips of her labia, with Bernie's hand over Serena's. She pressed harder forcing the lips apart and pushed their hands into the soft wetness that had pooled there.  
She then brought Serena's fingers up to her mouth and sucked and licked them gently.

“You're so wet,” she murmured, a look of bliss on her face, “and you taste so good.”

She released Serena's hand and pushed her own hand back down, using her knee to gently spread her legs a little wider apart.

“Is this okay, do you need more, do you need me inside you?” she whispered.

Serena felt incapable of speech, she could barely keep her eyes open, so she nodded and pushed against Bernie's arm, forcing her hand further into her folds.

Bernie gently inserted first one, and then two fingers into Serena, building a tempo with each thrust. Her thumb was resting against her engorged clit and every other thrust she ghosted her thumb across it, causing Serena to push forwards, trying to maintain contact.  
Bernie had angled herself so that her own clit was pushing against Serena's thigh, and she was using her hips to thrust against her hand, forcing her fingers even deeper.

Serena was making whimpering noises, and her hands were raking across Bernie's back moving down to the cheeks of her ass, trying to add weight to each forward movement she was making with her hips. Her breathing became more and more ragged and Bernie knew Serena was very close.

“S'rena can you open your eyes, please,...please, for me” begged Bernie.   
Serena forced her eyes open to gaze at Bernie, as if they were looking into each others souls, and in that moment Bernie pressed firmly onto Serena's clit, sweeping her thumb from side to side, and with a wail that built into a scream Serena came, gushing over Bernie's hand, the walls of her vagina contracting strongly around Bernie's fingers.

Bernie slowed, but did not stop the now gentle thrusts of her hips, easing her through the orgasm, seeking to prolong it, and in doing so, she also came, wetting Serena's thigh with her juices. Finally she stopped moving, falling forwards, seeking Serena's mouth and gently, reverently kissed her.  
In the silence that followed, all that could be heard was the faltering, heavy breathing of them both.  
Bernie, rolled off Serena and lay by her side looking at her face and the swell of her breasts as she tried to control her breathing. Serena was finding the scrutiny almost embarrassing, knowing that Bernie had watched her come undone with such intensity.

Bernie stroked Serena's hair and nuzzled into her neck, recognising that she would need a bit of time to recover.  
Nearly 5 minutes passed before Serena turned her head towards Bernie and gave a small smile, a couple of tears trickling from her eyes.

“That was, one of....the most ..fantastic emotional experiences of my life. I didn't think I could feel any more attracted to you...but that.........thank you.”

Bernie blushed and smiled broadly. “You're welcome” she said.

A few more minutes passed, and Bernie propped herself up on her right arm and looked down on Serena.  
“How about that shower then?” she murmured.

Serena gave a throaty laugh.

“My god, are you trying to kill me? I don't actually think that my legs will support me yet!”

Bernie plonked a kiss on Serena's nose.  
“Okay. Okay, how about if I go and shower and then make us some real coffee and toast.  
If after that you decide you still want to share a shower I'll have another. I'll leave it up to you.”

“Coffee sounds wonderful, thank you.”

Bernie heaved herself up from the bed and walked across the room to the door, giving Serena ample opportunity to feast her eyes on her delectable body, especially her ass.

“Bernie, are you sure you have to go in to work today?”

“You know I do”

“Alright.” Serena winked at Bernie. “You can't blame a girl for trying can you?”

Bernie strode back to the bed and picked a protesting Serena up in her arms, causing her to gasp and throw her arms round Bernie's neck.

“I've made the decision for you, you're coming into the shower even if I have to carry you there!”

Serena fluttered her eyelashes at her,

“Oh I say, how very butch!”

The flat echoed to the sound of Bernie's laugh, mixed with Serena's giggle as they stumbled their way to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to each and every one of you for your lovely comments


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of issues in this one, which don't exactly get resolved, but Bernie and Serena learn a little bit more about each other.

Nearly 2 hours later, after a shared shower, lots of soap, lots of laughter and lots of touching, Bernie and Serena were finally dressed and sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating toast. Bernie had offered to pop out to get something more continental, otherwise known as croissants, but Serena said she would prefer to spend the last few hours together focusing on Bernie rather than food.

“You know, I never thought at my age I would be having as much fun learning about sex as I did when I was 20, said Serena.

Bernie nudged her with her elbow. “That had better not be the only reason you want to spend time with me,” she teased, a smirk spreading across her face.

Serena's face softened.  
“I'd choose to be here with you in an instant, with, or without, the sex, please believe that Bernie.”   
A twinkle appeared in her eye, “However, I can't deny it does add a certain 'je ne sais quois' to a relationship."

Bernie hesitated before speaking, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

“ So, is that what this is, are we in a relationship?”

Serena stared at her, a look of surprise written all over her face.

“I bloody hope so! How can you ask a question like that after the last few hours, the last few days? What else am I to you, some sort of conquest or prize?”

Serena turned away, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

Bernie face paled.  
“No, no of course not. I....just....I...oh fuck. Serena, we've known each other for a total of 5 or 6 days tops, and we've both, well I at least have never experienced such intense feelings so quickly. But we come from different – very different – worlds. I didn't want to presume that how I feel is necessarily how you feel.”

Serena turned back and caught hold of one of Bernie's hands

“What we shared last night and this morning, and forgive me if this sounds a bit 'hammy', but I felt it says all we need to know about each other. Stripped back to our true selves with nowhere to hide.”

Bernie raised her eyes to look at Serena and she melted a little in what she saw reflected back. She place a gentle kiss on Serena's neck.

“But,” continued Serena, “that doesn't mean that there aren't issues that we need to discuss, and face up to.”

Bernie pulled a face.  
“Like you living in London and my living in Holby,” she suggested.

“Hmm hmm, and also when and what do we say to family, to friends, and dare I broach the subject ...the media?”

Bernie put her head in her hands and slumped onto the counter-top.

“Ohhhhh...”

Serena looked indignant.

“Oh come on Major Wolfe, no relationship is easy to start with, and I know ours comes with a few extra to most, but I don't think it warrants the abject despair that you're displaying at the moment! And I thought I was the actor here, the one prone to melodramatics.”

Bernie pulled herself up and shook her head, causing her hair to tumble around her face in what Serena was starting to think of as 'the pulled through a hedge backwards' look, which she totally rocked.

Serena's breathing deepened. “Don't, please ,don't do that,” she said, “at least not unless you're prepared to deal with the possible consequences.”

Bernie pushed her hair back with her hand, a puzzled look on her face.  
“What, I, I don't understand?!”

In the next instant Serena launched herself at Bernie, pushing her backwards until she was pinned against the wall, capturing her head with both her hands and crashing her mouth against Bernie's, her tongue driving through her lips, darting in and out, pulling back and nibbling her lower lip, then sucking, and then back to a more gentle pressure that Bernie couldn't help but respond to, pulling Serena's hips in towards her, grinding their bodies together.  
After a couple of minutes they broke away gasping for air, Bernie still not sure what had happened.

“Sorry,... I just have this 'thing' about your hair, when you flick it, or touch it, tie it back, or let it hang loose all wavy and tangled, pretty much anytime you draw attention to it” said Serena, while Bernie was still checking her mouth for any sign of blood!

“Um..Right, okay. Fine...Duly noted..”  
“But we have rather strayed from the topic though, haven't we? How do we deal with this Serena? Just take the question of London and Holby, how do you think we can make this work?”

“Well, when I'm filming, a lot of it is done in and around Cardiff, or South Wales in general which isn't too bad for getting to and from Holby, so that's a plus.”

“Yes, but how often is that likely to be in a year? And what if when you're here I'm doing the night shift for a 2 of the 4 you might be around. And the rest of the year? Surely it's important for you to be in London?” said Bernie.

“Well, on one hand yes, but Bernie, lots of actors, producers, directors live outside London now, as long as there's good links to the city it's not out of the question. Of course there is Jason to consider, and he really doesn't like change, but I'm sure that between Alan and me, we can talk him round.

Don't suppose you fancy transferring to a London hospital do you?”

“Oh Serena, I know I could find work in London but we've only just set up the new trauma bay at Holby and they've invested a lot of time and money into it, into me! And then there's Charlotte and Cam, I know they're grown up, but we're still working our way round all the times I left them with their Dad. I can't risk jeopardising that, especially not with Charlotte.”  
Bernie stood up and started pacing up and down, getting herself more and more worked up.  
“I'd struggle to tell them I'm in a relationship with anyone, but with you, it's going mean telling them and then saying keep your mouth shut until we say it's okay! It's a mess!”

Serena's face hardened. She moved her mouth close to Bernie's ear and hissed venomously.   
“So that's it is it? Oh dear, this all seems a bit difficult, a bit too much like hard work. I obviously credited you with some balls you really don't have, do you?  
You've had your bit of fun with the infamous Serena Campbell. Who knows a few years down the line you might even make a bit of cash selling your story to a tabloid!”

Now it was Serena's turn to sit down and put her head in her hands. “Perhaps I should just go.”

Bernie's eyes widened in shock.  
“No, Serena, no! That's not what I'm saying, not what I meant. I am just struggling with what these changes would mean, it's a bit overwhelming. All I've ever had to do is juggle home life and work and god knows I've messed up that quite badly in the past. But you, you have to do that work life balance thing, and then share both sides of your life with half the population of Britain! I'm just going to need help here, I don't know how you deal with being in the spotlight!

Bernie was still pacing as she was speaking and suddenly Serena was standing in front of her, grabbing her by the arms to try and calm her.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry..something else to add to your list of new thing I'm learning about Serena Campbell...she can be a bitch!”

Bernie stopped and took a deep breath, snaking her arms around Serena's waist, and she did the same to Bernie, hugging her as tightly as she could, tucking her head into the hollow of Bernie's neck.

“You do realise that in 2 hours I need to be on a train to London and you need to be in work. We just need to start somewhere and take it from there.

Bernie made a noise halfway between a laugh and a sniffle

“Alright, first things first, we need to sort out when we can get together again. I have Friday, Saturday and Sunday off next week, how about if I spend part of it (or all of it) in London. I could book into a hotel and you could arrange to show me the sights. How does that sound?”

Serena took Bernie by the hand and sat her down on the sofa.

“If you think” she said seductively, “that I (kiss) would put you in an hotel (kiss) when I have a beautiful (kiss) house that I rattle around in, with a secluded (longer kiss) garden, then you have got me very wrong”

With that Serena pushed Bernie back onto the sofa and kissed her passionately.

As they surfaced from the kiss, Bernie tried to say something but Serena hadn't finished, so she continued, as she started to unbutton Bernie's blouse.   
“And if you think that I can wait for over a week (kisses neck) before I get to see this body (kisses along her collar bone) again (kisses the swell of Bernie's breasts) then you underestimate how much passion I have for you”

Serena moved back up towards Bernie's mouth and captured her lips again, just as Bernie moved her hand around the back of Serena's head, grabbing hold of her hair and pulled her in as hard as she could their lips throbbing with the pressure.

Then Bernie used all of her strength to sit up, pushing Serena up as well.

“Wow! Who new that the advanced age of 52 would result in me feeling so horny only hours after”..she looked at Serena smiling shyly, "I was going to say having sex, but it wasn't just sex was it? It was....

“Making love” Serena whispered breathlessly, “at least that's how it felt to me.”

Bernie stroked Serena's hair. 

“How about if we see how we manage over the next 9 days, until I come to London?  
Being apart might help us to decide what it is that's important to us, what things we can let go of, and what things we can't?”

“Okay. If I think it's best to discuss things with Jason while you're there, would you mind?'

“No of course not, you are the best person to decide how to handle it so that he doesn't get distressed.”

They leaned their foreheads together and Serena pointed out that there was still a couple of hours to kill, and did Bernie have any suggestions?

Bernie smirked. “There are a couple of really nice walks near here down by the river if you think that's something you'd fancy?”

Serena rolled her eyes.

“What I fancy Ms Wolfe, is removing this blouse....and bra.....and then...”

Serena was unable to continue as her mouth was otherwise occupied, sucking and teasing Bernie's nipples. Pulling them with her teeth and then letting them go with a pop.  
Bernie threw her head back with ecstasy, grabbing Serena round the waist and lifting her onto her lap. She pulled her camisole over her head and trailed kisses down from her neck to her breasts.  
Reaching behind she undid Serena's bra, letting it fall to the ground and bent her head to nibble and lick each nipple in turn. Her hands moved to the button on Serena's trousers when she put her hand over Bernie's to stop her.

“Please, it's my turn to..pleasure you..to make love to you” she murmured, giving Bernie a nervous smile.

Bernie put her finger on Serena's lips.  
“It's not about turns, Serena, you don't have to do anything until you feel ready.”

“I know, but I want to. I want to feel you, see if I can turn you on the way you did me, but I don't want to mess it up, I want to get it right for you”

Bernie trailed her fingers down Serena's arms, grazing her breasts.  
“You only have to look at me to turn me on. If necessary I'll guide you, but I guarantee it won't be necessary.”

Serena pushed Bernie gently back until she was lying on the sofa, and with help she removed her trousers and panties. A huge smile lit up her face as she looked at Bernie's stunning figure and beautiful face.  
Bernie blushed under Serena's gaze which looked so sweet, and she leaned down to place a kiss on her eyes, nose and mouth, then moved to the side of her face and sucked her ear lobe causing Bernie to gasp with delight.

"I suppose a selfie is out of the question right now?"

Bernie's eyes widened with shock, until she caught the smirk on Serena's face.

She reached out to fondle Serena's breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples until they turned red and stood out firm and proud.  
“Take your trousers off please Serena,” asked Bernie.  
Serena smiled and slipped them off leaving her panties on, and then lay down next to Bernie trailing her hands up and down her body, making her shiver in anticipation.

“Serena, I'm so turned on, please, I won't be able to stop myself coming for long,”

“Okay” Serena whispered.

She followed her fingers with her mouth, kissing all around her breasts and licking the slope of her breasts but avoiding contact with her nipples. She moved down towards her belly, still licking and sucking and kissing before suddenly reaching back up to her breasts flicking each nipple repeatedly.  
Bernie groaned and pushed her hips up off the sofa as Serena continued her trail of kisses until she reached the apex of her thighs, where she stopped and looked at Bernie.

“Please, please, don't tease anymore, please” whimpered Bernie.

She reached for Bernie's hand and guided it underneath her panties, whimpering herself as Bernie's fingers found her clit, already soaking wet.

“Open your legs a little more” Serena said as she brought her fingers to Bernie's dripping entrance and swiftly thrust two fingers deep inside, and then stopped.  
“You're so wet Bernie, can you feel how wet you are, it's dripping off my hand.”

Bernie's breath was coming in gasps now, and she was twisting her hips to try to get Serena to continue pumping in and out of her. She meanwhile was rubbing Serena's clit, her strokes getting harder and harder as she neared her own climax.

Serena resumed thrusting, forcing her fingers deeper and deeper until with a growling noise that seemed to come from the depth of her, Bernie came, arching her body off the sofa, rigid with desire, trembling with the passion.

Serena, shocked, looked at Bernie in amazement. At the flush covering her body, her nipples hard and the cum that had coated her hand. I did that, she thought and it was so beautiful.   
As she lay there contemplating the wonder that was Berenice Wolfe she became aware that throughout her orgasm Bernie had managed to carry on fingering her and that she herself was now reaching that critical point. Reaching up with her own hand she pinched and twisted at her nipples and with a shudder and a gasp also reached her climax, falling forward onto Bernie's chest.  
Bernie, caught her breath at last, and felt tears trickle down her face.  
“Oh my god Serena, where did you.... what did you do to me?  
“I....I..” The words that formed in Bernie's mind, she knew she couldn't utter....yet. But when she did say them, they would never be more true than the way she was feeling now.

 

Just over an hour later they were sitting in Bernie's car on the car park at Holby Station.

They were holding hands, but looking straight ahead out of the windscreen.

“So, nearly 9 days to go then” said Bernie

“Yes......do you know whether you'll drive or come by train?”

“Do you have any off road parking? If you do then I'd rather drive.”

“Yes, yes, I'll put mine in the garage and you can park on the drive.”

“Good”

A minutes silence ensued.

“My train's nearly due, I should be going.”

“Yes, me too, don't want to be late.”

“No”

Another minute passed.

Slowly Serena started to pull her hand away from Bernie's, who turned her head to look at her.  
“It's not that long, really, and we'll talk. Every day if we can”

Serena nodded, but couldn't trust herself to speak.  
Another minute passed.

“This is stupid, right?”

“Yes, very stupid” said Bernie and she leaned across to kiss Serena's cheek.

“Okay, I'm going now. Please.......take care of yourself”  
And Serena moved swiftly out of the car, grabbing her bag from the back seat and walked towards the station entrance refusing to look back in case her resolve crumbled.

She had so wanted to say 'I love you', but sensed that Bernie wasn't quite in that place yet.  
Soon, she hoped, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do hope you continue to enjoy this. I'm pretty sure there's a few more chapters before it'll be done. Your comments have all been lovely so far, thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotional episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this went in an entirely different direction to which I'd planned. It's an odd experience being dictated to by fictional characters!

The first few days after Serena returned to London, passed in a bit of a blur for Bernie.

When she arrived at the hospital after leaving her at the station, she had felt very emotional. Nurse Fletcher and Dr di Lucca had started to rib her about making out with Dr Who, but the steely glare she had given them soon shut them up.  
She had walked into the office and sat down at her desk, willing the tears not to fall. She had to get herself under control as quickly as possible, for, as she had been telling herself ever since she had met Serena, she was a grown woman, even though the emotions that had been brought to the surface since Comic Con made her feel and act more like an adolescent.  
As soon as she had calmed down, she asked Morven and Raf to come into the office. She told them that she knew there was some speculation going on about herself and Ms Campbell, but she wanted them to understand that the nature of their relationship was really non of their business and if anyone had a question to ask they should ask her and if it was appropriate she would answer. Then she softened slightly and said that rumours about who was dating whom within the hospital were one thing, she had ways of dealing with that, but Ms Campbell wasn't here to defend herself and deserved more respect.

The trickier one to deal with was Fletcher. He was always up for a laugh and often didn't think it through to see the harm that his gossiping could do. She had toyed with the idea of actual physical harm if he let his mouth flap too much, but decide the ensuing paperwork would not be worth the brief slap and settled in the end to try to appeal to his softer side, as long as he realised that she knew A & E would welcome him back with open arms if she felt she couldn't work with him anymore.  
The day was very busy but consequently passed very quickly and at the end of the shift she invited them to join her at a local restaurant for a meal and a drink.  
Halfway through the meal she apologised if they felt she had come over a bit dictatorial about her and Serena.

“I think you all know by now that I'm not ashamed of who I am, but I worry that others might be hurt because of their relationship to me. The only person that you'd be hurting with rumours and gossip is Ms Campbell, and I can't see that she's done anything to deserve that, do you?”  
There were nods from everyone, and Morven reached over and squeezed Bernie's hand.  
Bernie looked around the table and grinned, she loved her AAU family.

So the days were alright, she was busy and with friends, but when she returned home to an empty flat, how much she missed Serena would hit her straight away. Generally, she didn't really mind living alone, she'd accustomed herself to it, but now, everywhere she looked, Serena was there like a ghost, kissing, her, laughing with her, touching her, and lying next to her in bed.

She looked forward to speaking to her every night and they sometimes chatted for well over an hour but then, when they eventually hung up , the silence that wrapped itself around her seemed to make it worse.

Serena on the other hand found that the days were dragging terribly. The trouble with the acting profession was that even if you were on a fixed contract for a TV show, most of them had only 6 episodes to a series, so a 9-5, 5 days a week job it certainly wasn't. Often there would be months of no filming and then frantic back to back days once the scripts arrived. All of which meant that the days seemed to be very empty and without purpose. Prior to meeting Bernie this hadn't really bothered her too much, she had plenty of female friends to go out and about with, but now she just pictured doing all those things with Bernie and found no solace in buying new clothes or going to the cinema or theatre. I'm just like a lovesick puppy she thought, waiting to be taken for a walk.

The nights however were more comforting. Of course a nice glass or two of quality vino helped to dull any pangs of the Bernie shaped hole in her life, and it was good to cook for Jason, listening to what his day had involved. It was good to feel needed by someone you loved without worrying whether or not they loved you, because you were their life in so many ways. She was sad she had never met her sister, but gave thanks every day that Jason and she had found each other.  
And of course at night she got to speak to Bernie, that was the best part of the day. She was quite well aware that at times she took her flirting to a whole new level, often making Bernie embarrassed but turned on, with her sexy innuendos. 

What very few people knew was that when she had been in drama school she had funded her course fees by working for a 'chat line'. Men and women would call an advertised number and the Serena and others like her would help them achieve a certain level of sexual satisfaction.  
But when she employed the same tactics with Bernie she found herself to be as turned on as Bernie, and she made a vow that the next time they were apart for more than a couple of nights she would make sure that Bernie could Skype or use Whatsapp, that could add a whole new dimension to her teasing.

Because Bernie and Serena were so anxious to see each other again, Bernie had decided to drive to London after her shift on Thursday so that they would be able to have nearly 3 days together, as well as 3 nights.  
Fletcher and Raf were watching Bernie finishing the essential paperwork in her office before setting off.

“I know she's been missing her, but on a scale of 1-10 I'd say that her happiness factor has been a steady 7, and on a couple of occasions even an 8, and you've got to admit that in the recent past we'd have been lucky if it had reached a 5.” said Raf .  
“Certainly made my job a lot easier” said Fletch. “I actually heard her singing the other day as she was getting scrubbed in. NO idea what it was though, one of those show tunes I love so much!”

Thirty minutes later and Bernie got into her car. She'd packed yesterday and taken the bag into work with her today so that she could get straight off after her shift. She switched on the sat nav, and set off, anticipating a possible 3 hr journey depending on traffic.

Both Serena and Bernie were experiencing a huge mix of emotions. They are both happy, excited, a bit scared or terrified depending on the moment. Both have an ache in their hearts that reaches down into their souls.Their biggest challenge will be finding a way to let each other know exactly how they feel.

 

It's just under three hours later that Bernie pulled onto Serena's drive. She took a moment to appreciate the unassuming but attractive facade of the house and with a surge of excitement she reached across to pick up her bag. As she did so she felt a tingling in her arms and legs ,and a feeling of dread overtook her. All of a sudden she couldn't move and her head was spinning, making her feel nauseous, and her heart was pounding so hard she felt as if it was going to explode. She managed to get her hands onto the steering wheel but then couldn't move them any further and she felt as if every breath she took would be her last.

She was dimly aware of the door of the house opening and light spilling out onto the drive. She could hear her name being called, repeatedly, getting closer until Serena was opening the car door and talking to her asking what was wrong. As she focused on Serena's voice her breathing started to slow and the pounding in her ears from her heart lessened slightly.  
Serena was petrified at first. She'd seen Bernie pull onto the drive, and had waited before opening the door to the house, not wanting to give away the fact that she had been sitting looking out of the window for the last hour. She could see Bernie but then realised that there had been virtually no movement since she had turned off the engine. At that point she had started walking towards the car calling Bernie's name.  
She didn't think she would ever forget the sight of Bernie struggling to breathe, apparently unable to move or speak. She had been about to call Jason to phone for an ambulance when she realised that her breathing was slowing and she remembered an occasion at an audition when a friend had behaved in a similar fashion. A paramedic had been called and he'd explained that it was a panic attack, and that the best thing to do was to keep talking in a low voice using measured tones to try and get them to follow your voice and pattern of breathing. So that was what Serena tried, stroking her back very slowly at the same time as saying reassuring phrases, and gradually she felt Bernie begin to relax. She called Jason over and between them they managed to half walk, half carry her into the house and sat her down on the sofa.  
Jason was a little agitated himself, so, after asking him to fetch a glass of water for Bernie, she told him to go up to his room to watch TV there, and that she would call him if they needed any more help. She then helped Bernie out of her coat and gathered her into her arms, kissing her head and rocking slightly as you would with a child.

After a couple of minutes Bernie responded by turning in towards Serena and put her arms around her too.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry,” she managed to say, “this is the first time in nearly 12 months that this has happened, I'm sorry. I'm fine now, honestly.”

“Shush, darling, it's okay, you've nothing to be sorry for, as long as you're fine, that's all that matters.”

Bit by bit, Bernie's colour returned and she stood up carefully to move around the room. She stopped and turned towards Serena.  
“Come here” she said and held her arms out to gather her into a warm embrace. 

“This is what I wanted to happen,” and she placed the gentlest kiss on her beautiful lips.

 

Serena returned the kiss, keeping it light and caring, even though she wanted to take it much deeper to show the hunger she had for this stunning woman.  
They sat down again, and Serena said in a very small voice, almost scared of the answer. 

“Do you have any idea why it happened? Was there any part of you that didn't want to come?”

“I've been looking forward to coming all week Serena, please believe me. As to why it happened I don't really know but I can take an educated guess.”

Serena said nothing, just carried on holding her, trying to give her the support she needed, physically and mentally.

“When I was medically discharged from the army it was because of the accident I told you about, and that one act of violence turned my life on it's head.

In the space of 10 months I lost everything, my career, Alex, my husband. Even my children for a while. I wasn't coping, but I just buried it in work. Then after the divorce was finalised I had my first panic attack. The army paid for me to see someone and generally I've developed coping strategies that help me to control it. I think my coming here tonight to see you just triggered some overwhelming emotions that I'm finding it hard to deal with.”

 

“Are you trying to say that you don't think I'm good for you?” asked Serena hesitantly.

“No, no I know you're good for me, I've been happier since I met you than I have been for months, but there have been so many feelings hitting me from all sides!”  
Bernie took a deep breath.

“I think there's a part of me that doesn't think I deserve this level of happiness, because I've hurt so many people along the way and destroyed so many friendships.  
I can only imagine, that when I got here and saw your lovely home, I thought about how I've hinted that you should be the one to change your life to fit in with mine, and not the other way round. And we don't even know if it would work and then I would be the reason that it fell apart and our friendship would be gone with it, and I don't know how to make things work or make it alright.......”

Bernie's head sunk onto her chest and she started to cry very quietly. Serena hugged her as firmly as she dared, almost believing that too much pressure could break her. She put her fingertips under Bernie's chin to raise her head so that she could look into her eyes, and she stroked her hair back from her face.

Using a gentle voice but with a firmness in there as well she responded to what Bernie had said.

“Oh my darling, you cannot take the problems of the world onto your shoulders. From what I have seen, and been told, you are a fantastic surgeon and a caring, loving mother. You should only be proud of all the good you have done in the world, of all the people you have helped by just being you. Some of the things that you've seen and that have happened were way beyond your control, and that's sometimes the hardest thing to accept.  
And if you think that we don't all make mistakes every day then you are so wrong.

And as for me, well, maybe you haven't known me long enough to understand that no-one can force Serena Campbell to do anything she doesn't want to do!  
So if I'm with you, it's because this is who I want to be with, and if I decide to change my life or where I live because of you, then you need to believe I consider you to be worth it.”

Serena was sniffling by the time she'd finished and Bernie nodded and turned her face towards her and kissed her tenderly. “Thank you” she whispered.  
Moments later she picked up Serena's hand and looked into her eyes.  
“Take me to bed?” she asked, and Serena nodded and led her up the stairs to her bedroom.

They undressed each other, with pauses for kisses and embraces and hands stroking down each others bodies. They climbed into bed, and lay side by side gazing at each other, hands tracing patterns all over their bodies, finding those places that sent tingles and shivers to their very core. And all the time gentle and warm kisses were shared. This night was not a time for reaching unimaginable heights of ecstasy, but for learning and appreciating, for giving and loving. They finally both fell into a deep peaceful sleep their arms around each other, holding each other safe.


	15. Chapter 15

It was early on Friday morning and Bernie was lying in bed, relaxing, reveling in the fact that she didn't actually have to get up to do anything. Serena was already up, checking that Jason was ready for the taxi to take him to work, and she also liked to make sure he'd had a decent breakfast. He'd wanted to know if Bernie was okay, and Serena had told him that she was a lot better, but because she'd wanted to keep an eye on her, she'd slept in her bedroom, so he wasn't to go in without knocking first. Jason said he understood, and Serena realised she would have to have a talk with him soon so he would understand their relationship.   
She'd gathered up hers and Bernie's clothes from the floor of the bedroom and thrown them into the washing machine along with some towels, and then had sat down to think of a few places that she and Bernie might visit while she was in London. However, she wanted Bernie to make the final choice, so she headed back to the bedroom to have a little chat.  
Bernie was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to force herself to stand up and go and take a shower when Serena arrived at the bedroom door.

“Hello beautiful,” she said, “still naked I see.”

“I'm not likely to be anything else am I?” commented Bernie, “as the clothes I wore yesterday have disappeared and my bag with clean clothes is downstairs in the lounge. And, as I didn't want to scar Jason for life I thought I should wait for a certain someone to bring it up for me.   
Obviously I waited in vain!” and Bernie stuck out her tongue at Serena.   
She put her hands behind her head and stretched prior to standing up, which provided Serena with the wonderful sight of her breasts pushing forwards, nipples pointing directly at her.   
“Anyway I think I'll head for the shower if that's okay?”

Serena crossed the room undoing the belt on her robe, revealing underneath that she was as naked as Bernie. She pulled Bernie to her feet and started to pull her towards the bathroom.

“In that case, I think we should shower together in the main bathroom, not the en-suite, as the cubicle is much bigger, so there's plenty of room to manoeuvre.”

Bernie tipped her head to the side and smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan to me, but first I really need to get my clothes and my bag so I've got something to wear afterwards. Can I borrow your robe to go down and get it?”

“No,” said Serena, with a glint in her eye.  
" Jason's already gone to work, so there's no-one around to see your blushes and I get to watch you run up and downstairs.” 

Now it was Serena's turn to stick out her tongue.

“Really, Serena? How old are you?” 

“Get going Ms Wolfe!”

Bernie grinned.

“Whatever turns you on Ms Campbell,” and she pushed past Serena, pausing for a second at the top of the stairs to look over her shoulder and make sure Serena was watching.

She ran down and to Serena's mild disappointment, there wasn't much jiggling to be seen as Bernie's ass was a bit too toned for that. It still made a lovely sight though. And there's still the return journey, Serena thought, a smile of anticipation on her face.

Bernie was just crossing the hall heading for the lounge, when the doorbell rang.

“Oh shit!” Bernie whirled round and looked at Serena, “what shall I do?”

“I think you should answer it” said Serena, giggling at the top of the stairs.

“Shit, shit.” Bernie dashed, crouching into the lounge looking for her bag, keeping everything crossed that whoever it was wouldn't choose that moment to look through the window. 

The doorbell rang again.

Bernie suddenly spotted her pink coat that was draped over one of the dining chairs, so she grabbed it and threw it on, just managing to fasten a couple of buttons before opening the front door a crack.

A man was standing there with a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, yes?" said Bernie

“Where's Serena?” he asked, “And who are you?”

“Oh, I'm a friend,” said Bernie, “and you are?”

“Also a friend, a very good friend. Is she in?”   
The man seemed to be a bit peeved.

“Yes, she is, but is just about to get in the shower. I'm waiting for her, we're going out soon.”

“Okay, well, if you don't mind, I'll wait as well.” He started to push the door open.

“No!” said Bernie, pushing the door back, “I'm sorry but I don't know who you are, and she certainly didn't say she was expecting anyone.”

“Oh good grief” the man sighed. “Look just go and tell her that Robbie's here, I guarantee she'll want to see me.”

Bernie nodded and closed the door before racing back upstairs to where Serena was standing with her hands pulling at her hair.

“Did you hear that Serena, he wants to come in! You'll have to come down. Who is Robbie any way?”

“An old..boyfriend, but given...us, this might be rather awkward.”

Bernie raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes, I know, I'll come down and you'll have to as well, it'll look odd if you stay up here. But for god's sake put some shoes on. A coat with bare feet makes no sense at all!”

Bernie made several gestures at Serena's back as she descended the stairs, tying her robe again. Bernie followed once she'd located the shoes that she'd taken off the previous evening.

“Robbie, darling,” said Serena as she opened the door, “my, you're bright and early aren't you?”

“Serena” Robbie leant forwards as he walked into the hall, to plant a brief kiss on her lips. “These are for you.”   
He thrust the flowers into her hands.

“Ah, thank you.” Serena turned to Bernie, “could you be a dear and pop these into the kitchen please?”

Bernie scowled and snatched them off Serena, and headed off in the direction she thought the kitchen must be and threw them through the doorway, returning to the hall just in time to see Robbie swing Serena into a close embrace, planting another longer kiss on those delectable lips.

“Oh my!” Serena sounded very giggly, but pulled away from him slightly. “Robbie, please don't do that.”

“You never used to mind.” Robbie said, catching sight of Bernie glaring at him. Serena turned and gave her a small smile.

“Why don't you wait in the lounge, I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable.   
Sorry, would you like me to take your coat?”

Serena gave Bernie the full benefit of the smirk she had plastered on her face.

For one very tempting split second, Bernie actually considered handing Robbie the coat for him to hang up, but using her better judgement for once, she simply squinted her eyes and pursed her lips at Serena as she walked away. She didn't go far into the lounge though, standing just behind the door so that she could listen to the conversation.

“What are you doing here Robbie?” Serena asked

“Well, it's been a while since I saw you and I've missed your company, especially at night.”

Bernie scowled again.

“Well Robbie, those times are all behind us now.” said Serena. “You're the one who ran a mile when I told you that Jason was moving in with me.”

“I know, I know, I behaved like an idiot, I just needed time to adjust. But I'm here now and I'd really like to us to try and make a go of it.”

Serena sighed and put her hand up to her neck and gazed at the ceiling.

“Look Robbie, you're a very nice man and I know that at one time we could have had a very nice life together...”

Bernie's throat constricted as she heard those words.

“but, Robbie, there's someone else”

Robbie drew back slightly, but didn't let go of Serena's waist.

“Really? Is he as kind as I am, is he as handsome?” he said with a smile.  
“Is he as good in bed as me?” he whispered into her ear. 

“Are you naked under this robe Serena? Why don't I remind you of what you're missing?

Serena backed right away from him. 

“Okay Robbie I think you need to leave, right now!” said Serena with a hint of steel in her voice.  
“Thank you for the flowers but you need to accept that we are over. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm perfectly happy with my new...partner, and the sex, the sex is tickety-boo, well, more than tickety-boo in fact. So, please just go now.”

Robbie looked at Serena in surprise, but wasn't about to give up just yet.

“Come on Serena, get rid of your little friend in there, and let's have a bit of fun.”

Bernie came back into the hall striding right up to where Robbie was still leering over Serena.

“I believe Ms Campbell asked you to leave....immediately if you know what's good for you.”

Robbie scoffed. “And who's going to make me?”

“Major Wolfe, British Army, and you'd better believe that I could certainly 'make you' if I felt so inclined. Be sensible, accept what you've been told and move on.”

Robbie stared at Bernie for a few seconds, obviously considering her words. Whatever it was he saw in her eyes, it convinced him to step back and open the door.

“You'd better be sure about your new 'squeeze'” he said bitterly, “because you wont be seeing my face again. Your loss!” and with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Bernie and Serena stood there for a few seconds, and then both of them doubled over with a fit of giggles.

“That was spectacular Bernie,” said Serena, wiping her eyes. “My big macho army medic!”

“At your service.  
And don't think I've forgotten about the offer to take my coat – that was a very dangerous game to play with me...”

Serena smirked.  
“Well, how about that shower?”

Bernie shrugged off her coat and pulled off Serena's robe.

“last one in the shower has to scrub my back!” she yelled as she bounded up the stairs.

Serena started up the stairs after her.

“Yeah, well first one in the shower has to scratch my itch!” she shouted to the disappearing Bernie. 

Just over an hour later, with one back scrubbed and several itches scratched, they were back in the lounge trying to plan what they could do over the next few days. They both had ideas, but ultimately Serena wanted Bernie to chose. As they had realistically only just over half of today left they decided to go to Hampton Court Palace for the afternoon, as Bernie really wanted to to try out the maze, and then back into the city to take a trip on the London Eye. They also thought it might be really fun to do the Dr Who walk on Sunday and see if Serena could manage to disguise herself enough, so as not to be recognised. Bernie asked if Serena would mind if she asked Charlotte ( and possibly Cameron) to join them. She thought it might be the best way of showing them that she and Serena were together, and happy.   
While Bernie was busy doing that, it gave Serena time to make a couple of phone calls about special arrangements on the London Eye.

They arrived at Hampton Court just after 1pm, and made the decision to have a quick snack now and eat a proper meal later, when back in London. Serena could only watch with amusement as Bernie sat in the cafe wriggling around, urging her to hurry up and finish!   
“My goodness Bernie, it's a maze, it's not the keys to a magic kingdom,” Serena remonstrated. “It's worse than when I told Elinor that we were going to Disneyland, and she was only 7!”

“Sorry, sorry, I just get enthusiastic about things sometimes that's all. Can we go now?”

Serena rolled her eyes and followed Bernie out.

They'd only just gone into the maze, with Bernie bounding ahead, when Serena started to feel a bit strange. She wasn't exactly panicking, but she realised she really didn't like the closed in feeling you got from the height of the hedges. Her pace of walking slowed significantly and she began to feel somewhat disorientated, even slightly dizzy. Bernie was so wrapped up in trying to reach the centre of the maze first, that she didn't know that Serena had dropped out of sight. It was only when she turned to ask her something that she realised that she couldn't see her, and even then thought that she was playing some sort of hide and seek and was waiting just around the corner ready to jump out.

Bernie retraced her steps, and after a couple of twists and turns began to worry that she hadn't bumped into her. She asked a couple coming the other way if they'd seen a woman looking lost, but they hadn't seen anyone. Bernie started calling her name and suddenly heard her voice from what sounded like the other side of hedge. A couple of wrong turns later she was running along a pathway which curved suddenly, coming to a dead end, and there was Serena, looking rather pale, sitting on a small stone seat right in the corner. 

Serena looked at Bernie with rather a wan smile and put out her arms. Bernie ran into them gathering her up into a bear hug.

“Oh, Serena I'm so sorry. What's wrong, are you okay?”

Serena nodded, “I am now you're here. It would seem I'm mildly claustrophobic and when I lost sight of you I started to feel like I was losing my balance and had no sense of direction. At least they've thought to provide seats around for such eventualities.”

Bernie sat down on the bench next to Serena with her arms still wrapped around her. 

“Actually the reason for these seats is a lot more romantic. When a gentleman wanted to woo a lady a little more vigorously than society considered polite, then they would come into the maze and find a seat and pursue a little happiness.”

Serena gave Bernie a skeptical look. “You're not serious?”

“Yes of course I am, would you like me to show you?”, and Bernie pulled Serena closer, kissing her softly. She lifted her blouse at the back and slid her hand onto Serena's back, dragging her nails up her spine.

Serena gasped and tried to wriggle away from Bernie's touch.

“Oh no my lady, don't think you can ignore the wants of the Major. And what the major wants, the major gets!”

Bernie kissed Serena again, but with a lot more force this time, her tongue darting in to lick all around Serena's lips and then pulling away so her teeth could nibble along her lower lip, pulling and licking until Serena moved her head to the side panting. This gave Bernie the perfect opportunity to catch her earlobe in her teeth, her tongue again darting out to lick all around the edge of her ear. She then trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck biting and sucking as she went.  
While her mouth was occupied her hands were circling on Serena's back under her blouse, and then one of her hands moved swiftly to front, to cup and stroke her breast, feeling and pinching the nipple through her bra. In the next second, Bernie had pushed her hand underneath the material and proceeded to twist and roll the nipple until Serena felt as if she would come from that sensation alone.

Bernie put her mouth close to Serena's ear, “Do you want me to stop, milady? Do you fear you may come undone?” she asked. 

Serena could barely open her eyes to look at Bernie and seemed to be beyond rational thought.”Please....” was all she managed to utter.

“I wonder what that please means,” said Bernie, as she moved her tongue, licking down to the swell of Serena's breasts, just visible in her blouse. Bernie undid another button so that she could lick the cleavage between her breasts.  
“Do you feel wet milady, do you think that if I were to stroke you down there my fingers would be coated with your juices?”

The only answer that Serena could provide was a barely perceptible nod and a guttural moan.

In one sudden move Bernie lifted Serena onto her lap, making sure that her leg fitted in-between Serena's and that her thigh was now pushing against Serena's sex.

“You know, if you're embarrassed and would like me to stop, you only have to say milady.   
I don't want you to worry in case someone should suddenly find their way down this wrong turning, like you did.”   
Bernie kissed her again and then moved down to plant a another kiss between her breasts.

Serena was in turmoil, she was terrified of someone finding them, but the ache between her legs and the knowledge that they were in a public pace was adding an extra frisson to everything. Bernie was reaching up under the front of her blouse again flicking at the nipple she had exposed, when Serena pushed away and managed to find the strength in her legs to stand upright.

“Okay, yes, please..stop”

Are you sure?”

“No of course I'm bloody not! You've got me so turned on I nearly had sex in public! Can you imagine the headlines if we'd been discovered?”

Bernie got to her feet, “You aren't the only one that was turned on you know?” 

She smiled and held out her hand. “Come on let's make the uncomfortable walk of shame and solve this maze together. I'm thinking we may have to pop home to change before we go for a meal though, so let's not waste any more time.”

When Serena took her hand Bernie added, “That'll teach you to tease me in front of your ex lover milady. The major likes to be in control!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments.  
> Next stop the London Eye


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Serena arranged for their trip on the London Eye? And how will Bernie react?

It was nearly 5pm when they arrived back at Serena's home. They had discussed on the way back that it would probably be best to eat after the ride on the London Eye as they didn't want to make the evening feel rushed.   
They needed to get changed and quite frankly there was some pressing and unfinished business they needed to get out of the way first.

Serena had arranged with Alan that Jason would stay there tonight to give her and Bernie a little more alone time. Which, given the aroused state that they arrived home with, was just as well.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, they were desperately clutching at each other, using as much force as necessary to mold their bodies together. Their lips pressed together as hard as possible, tongues roaming, little moans and grunts escaping from their mouths every time they took a breath. 

A couple of minutes later they drew back, gasping for breath, lips swollen, faces flushed and legs trembling.

“Much as I'd like to finish this here, I'm not sure my legs will support me for much longer” gasped Serena.

Bernie nodded, “Upstairs,” she murmured and grabbing Serena's hand she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Once in the bedroom, Bernie put her hands on Serena's arms to stop her from removing her clothes herself.

“I want to take the rest of your clothes off, and then you take off mine, but no touching other than what is necessary to remove the clothes, agreed?”

Serena nodded.

Bernie reached out to remove Serena's blouse, looking directly at Serena as she did so, and then quickly unfastened her bra and drew it roughly down her arms and tossed it to the floor. She looked at Serena breasts and leaned forward to blow gently across her nipples without touching them, then looked back at Serena whose eyes were dark and fixed on her. Bernie undid the zip on Serena's trousers and tugged them to the floor, and then swiftly removed the very wet panties.

“Your turn....”

Serena pulled Bernie's t-shirt over her head and then reached round and released Bernie's bra, her actions actions mirroring Bernie's without conscious thought. When she blew across Bernie's nipples, she shuddered with desire. Serena needed a little help from Bernie to remove the skin tight jeans she wore and then peeled her (also very wet ) briefs down her legs, finding the smell of Bernie's arousal so overwhelming her legs trembled.

They looked at each other, with a naked lust they hadn't experienced before.

“Keep your eyes on me, Serena” and Bernie reached out and roughly grabbed her breasts squeezing and pinching as Serena coloured and gasped.

“How ready are you Serena. What will I find as my fingers reach down her, eh? Tell me now, or this goes no further.”

Serena gulped. “I've been ready since the maze, I'm very ready, I...I'm so wet I can feel it.”

Serena went bright red as she said this, but never took her eyes off Bernie's face.

Bernie moved in to kiss Serena and at the same time she thrust two fingers up, into her, causing Serena to whimper and arch her back, and Bernie had to grab her tightly around the waist to stop them falling onto the bed.

“I've got you,” she said, “now use your hand Serena, see how wet the Major is, just for you.”

Serena's fingers parted Bernie's slick folds and grazed her clit on the way to her opening causing Bernie to suck in her stomach and and as Serena pushed first two and then three fingers into her, a deep groan escaped her.

She steadied herself and pulled their two bodies even closer so that their hands were trapped between them, still staring at each other. Bernie began to move her hips to and fro which Serena copied and that pushed their hands in and out of each other, pressure building all the time as their palms pushed against their clits. Their breasts were forced together and nipples that were hard and sensitive rocked against each other creating the most delicious friction. 

They could each feel the other beginning to clench around their fingers and so both of them increased the force of their thrusts making them faster and harder. 

Moans and groans filled the room and suddenly Serena broke eye contact as with a wail she came, gushing over Bernie's hand. 

Seconds later Bernie gave a deep strangled moan and her legs buckled as she also came, and they both fell sideways onto the bed, Serena too shaky to be able to support them both.

Their ragged breathing gradually slowed, as they withdrew their fingers and lay on their backs, giving themselves a few minutes to recover.

Bernie had the hugest grin on her face, and Serena started to giggle.

“Fuck it major, that was one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had. You are ruining me.”

“Good god Serena, that made all the waiting to get home, so worth it. I've never had a build up quite like that. You, you amaze me.”

They lay there another couple of minutes, until Bernie sat up, abruptly.

“Right, another shower I think, and then we'd better get ready to go out pretty quickly if we're not going to be late.”

Serena groaned, “I don't think I can manage a shared shower again, my heart nor my legs could stand it!”

“Agreed,” said Bernie, “you take the en-suite and I'll use the main bathroom.   
Is it alright if I get changed in Elinor's room?”

“Yes, but you can change in here if you want, it's not like we have anything to hide anymore.”

“Well,” said Bernie, “I might have something I want to surprise you with, and quite frankly in here with you might prove a little too distracting.” 

And with a quick peck on her cheek, Bernie got up, grabbed her bag and went out of the door.

 

Bernie stood in front of the mirror in Elinor's room. Although on a day to day basis she felt more comfortable in trousers, she wanted this evening to feel a bit more glamourous without being too dressy. She had brought with her a red, strappy dress that was rather clingy and she couldn't decide if it was the right thing for tonight, or whether she would be more comfortable in an all black shirt and skinny jeans. If she wore the dress, she would certainly have to go bra-less, which was not a problem due to years of army and gym-based training, which had given her an enviable toned body, but to be honest she could do with going pant-less as well. However, given that she gets turned on by Serena at least once an hour then that would probably be a bit of a risk. She settled instead for a thong, not as comfortable as her normal boy-shorts but less noticeable. Yes, she was definitely going with the dress.

Serena had been wrestling with a similar problem. When going out of an evening she much preferred to wear a dress, but with what she had planned for tonight she knew the only real choice was a tuxedo. She also knew that she should be wearing a white shirt, but white didn't really suit her, so she was going with a black tux, pale pink open necked shirt, figure hugging waistcoat, and an untied bow tie, just draped around her neck. 

And now we need to get going she thought as she went downstairs. Just time to check on the car she had ordered, and pour them both a drink.

It was around 7.00pm when Bernie emerged from the bedroom and ran carefully down the stairs (she was wearing kitten heels that showed off her shapely legs to perfection) and into the lounge.

Serena was there to hand her a malt whisky before they left, and she very nearly dropped it when she saw what Bernie was wearing.

“Good god Bernie......you look...way beyond stunning.” She could barely tear her eyes away from the outline of her breasts, nipples already hardening under Serena's gaze.

And what a figure! 

“Are you wearing any underwear at all? You should come with a government health warning you're so hot!”

Bernie didn't answer, couldn't answer, for the moment she saw Serena's outfit, her mouth had gone dry and her throat had constricted.

“Bernie.....Bernie...are you okay?”

Bernie cleared her throat.

“Erm.. Serena... if you think I look hot then you, you should just be melting right now.   
I can't describe what that outfit does to me.   
Huh..., er...won't be a moment” and Bernie turned round and ran back upstairs.

“Bernie, where are you, what are you doing?” Serena sighed. “The car's due any minute!”

Bernie was back in Elinor's bedroom. She was going to have to change her underwear right now. One look at Serena, and she had flooded her thong, back to boy-shorts and damn the pantyline!

She rushed back down to be greeted by Serena tapping her foot.

“What on earth are you playing at?” Serena sounded a little peeved.

Bernie blushed....”Quick change of pants, that's all.”

Serena's eyes widened. “What?! You didn't...?”

“No, I didn't, but, I was well on the way. When I saw you in that outfit I knew that if I spent the rest of the evening looking at you, then a thong wasn't going to provide enough...cover?”

Serena laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling Bernie to the front door.

“Just hang on a sec,” said Bernie, and she put her hands either side of Serena's face and dipped her head slightly to place a warm, soft kiss on her beautiful lips. Serena responded by wrapping her arms around Bernie's waist and pulled her closer still kissing.

They pulled apart when the doorbell rang, and they walked out hand in hand to their chauffeur driven car.

The journey into London would take about 30 minutes, but Serena found it difficult to engage in any conversation the closer they got to their destination. She needed to make sure all the arrangements she had made were in place without alerting Bernie to what was happening, and she was terrified that something or someone would be missing.

When they arrived there was still about 5 minutes before they could board, and she noticed that Bernie was looking a little anxious, as she realised just how high it was.

Serena had an idea.

“Look, I've just got to go and confirm our booking, so why don't you pop to the loo so that if you do get a bit nervous up there, you won't be too frightened to laugh or sneeze?”

Bernie nodded, good idea she thought, as she headed off to the Ladies.

 

Serena whirled around to speak to the 'extra guests' she had arranged to share their pod, a vocal harmony group that she had seen perform not too long ago, and that the champagne she had ordered was already in place. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could barely hear anything except the thudding in her ears. She drew on all the techniques of controlled breathing that she had learnt through many years of overcoming stage fright, and gradually her heartbeat slowed, and the nausea she'd been feeling started to abate.

When Bernie returned and they they walked towards the pod, Serena put her mouth close to Bernie's ear and whispered,   
“I'm really sorry, I had arranged this just for the two of us, so that we could have a little privacy and not be concerned that anyone was watching, but I was approached just now by the manager who has explained there has been a double booking and there are six young men who are leaving London tonight who have also paid for a pod. I felt sorry for them and I said they could share ours. You're not too disappointed are you?”

Bernie shook her head.

“No, as long as you're with me I don't care how many others are there. As long as you don't mind if I hug you in front of them.”

They sat down on the seat in the centre of the pod as the wheel started to turn, and they began the slow rise up over the Thames. Bernie felt a little lurch in her stomach and a strange lightheadedness and she grabbed Serena's hand, but as they continued to rise, she started to relax and enjoy the view of London that was spreading out before them. Here and there lights were flickering on as dusk approached and car headlights could be seen weaving along roads. They stood up together and hand in hand they walked slowly to the edge of the pod looking out, and Serena started pointing out other tourist attractions as they became visible.

She turned to Bernie.  
“I love this town you know. I was born here, got married and divorced here, my daughter was born here and I've lived here for most of my adult life. It's a very special place to me.”

Bernie looked at Serena and a little bit of her died inside as she heard her say those words, wondering if there was any way that this relationship could progress past this.

Gradually she realised she could hear someone humming a melody that she vaguely recognised, and when she looked round the six young men were standing in a line at the back, humming in beautiful harmony. She looked at Serena, who looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, let's go along with this for now.

One of them started to sing quietly....

Night and day, you are the one,   
Only you beneath the moon or under the sun,   
Whether near to me or afar,   
It's no matter darling where you are, I think of you day and night

Serena had started to sway with the music and as it continued she pulled Bernie into her arms and started to dance with her.

Another voice joined with the soloist as Serena whirled Bernie around the pod in a close embrace.

Night and day, why is it so,   
That this longing for you, follows wherever I go,   
In the roaring traffic's boom,   
In the silence of of my lonely room, I think of you night and day.

Serena stopped dancing and sat Bernie down on the seat, and holding her hands she placed them over her heart, as with the sweetest voice Bernie thought she had ever heard, Serena started to sing...

Night and day, under the hide of me,   
There's oh, such a hungry yearning, burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through   
Till you let me spend my life making love to you,  
Day and night,  
Night and day.

The crescendo of voices faded back to a hum.

Serena sat down next to Bernie and put her forehead against hers, catching her breath. Then she stood up and pulled Bernie with her and went back to the view of London.

 

“I meant what I said when I talked about London, but I meant even more what that song said.   
I love you Berenice Griselda Wolfe, and I would give all of this up without a backward glance as long as we can be together”

 

Bernie had a lump the size of a golf ball in her throat, no-one, no-one had ever made her feel as special as Serena did.   
She tried to swallow without success and her eyes were full of tears waiting to fall.

“I have just one more thing to add,” said Serena, “I know that those three words scare you to death, and I promise you I am not waiting to hear you say them back, but I just couldn't let you go back to Holby without you knowing how I felt. I didn't want to say them on our last evening together, because I didn't want you second guessing everything I said or did without me being here to reassure you.   
I would apologise for the whole theatrical staging of it, but that's who I am.”

One of the young men approached at this point with 2 glasses of champagne which he handed silently to Serena, who in turn passed one to Bernie. They both took a sip and Bernie began to gradually find her voice.

“S...Serena, I don't know what to say, you are the most generous, caring person and I can't even imagine what my life would be like now if you weren't part of it. 

I'm sorry I can't...yet..I so want...” and before she could stop them the tears started to spill over and down her cheeks.  
Serena tried to wipe them away with her thumb, but there were too many and before long, she too was crying quietly.

Through her tears Bernie pulled Serena close and peppered her face with kisses until their mouth met and they sank into an unrestrained kiss that said everything that Bernie couldn't.

The rest of the ride was spent gazing into each others eyes with smiles and still a few tears, and tiny little pecks anywhere there was bare skin. When they ready to get off, Bernie stopped one of the group as they were about to leave.

“I don't know what your fee was for that but I guarantee it wasn't enough. Thank you so much, and I hope you weren't too embarrassed by the way two women old enough to be your mother, behaved.”

He grinned, “No problem. It was so romantic and I will never forget it. It'll be something to tell the grandchildren if I ever have any!”

Serena caught up with Bernie and took her hand.

“Your carriage awaits milady. Fancy a bit to eat?”

Bernie shook her head.

“Would you mind? I think I'd just like to go home. It's been quite a day in more ways than one.”

“No it's fine. I'm sure I could rustle something up if necessary, or there's always a take away. Come on the car's over here.”

Sitting close together with Serena's head on Bernie's shoulder, Serena had one more question to ask.

“Bernie, when you ran before, because it was easier than dealing with the emotions you were experiencing, how come no-one ever ran after you, or kept on running after you?

Because I promise you this, if you ever run out on me just because you're scared, I will never, ever stop chasing you until I catch you. Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Night and Day is by Cole Porter, and if you don't know it I recommend you type it into YouTube and have a listen. The Ella Fitzgerald version is particularly good. Or watch the clip from the film The Gay Divorcee starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers and you'll probably understand why I had Serena dance with Bernie. In the dim and distant past when I used to watch Fred and Ginger, I always thought it was because I was a little bit in love with Fred Astaire, but later realised it was because I totally 'shipped Ginger Rogers. Mind you those dances Fred choreographed were the closest thing to making love on screen that you could get then.   
> I'm just an incurable romantic.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun, shining through the window in Serena's bedroom, was what roused Bernie from her sleep. Normally she was awake at 6.00am, so to find herself still in bed at 7.30 was almost unheard of. But, then again, yesterday had proved to be a hugely emotional day, and looking at the woman lying by her side, the woman who in just two weeks had turned her world upside down, she smiled.

Serena Campbell, star of stage, screen, and TV, had last night, in a very showbiz way, admitted to being in love with her, Bernie Wolfe. It had been so romantic, overwhelming and everything that Bernie found hard to handle; but it had also been wonderful to feel so wanted by another person.   
Serena had promised Bernie that it made no difference that she couldn't say it back to her at the moment, but it still made her feel that she had failed a test in some way. Trouble was, Bernie always looked for hidden meanings in every look or gesture, no matter how slight, even when, in reality there was no hidden agenda.

Suffice it to say, that when they had got home yesterday evening, they had had a few more tears and then had gone to bed, holding each other until they had both drifted off into a deep sleep, emotionally exhausted

While she still slept, Bernie took the time to study the face of her lover. The gorgeous, generous mouth that was so soft to kiss, her hair which framed her beautiful face, and when they were open, those eyes that you could drown in, which sparkled and glinted and showed the indomitable spirit of the woman. And when she looked at Bernie they showed a hunger and a passion that made her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes traveled down the bed to feast upon her body, at the moment hidden from sight, but which Bernie could capture perfectly in her mind whenever she wished. Her skin was smooth and soft, her breasts full and welcoming when Bernie buried her face between them. Her hips and thighs were more rotund than her own, and she found that incredibly erotic, the true shape of a woman in her prime. And her hands, that were so gentle and giving, always reaching out to show how much she cared, and that could take Bernie to the brink of ecstasy and beyond. She truly worshiped this woman.

Unable to resist any longer, Bernie placed a gentle kiss on the back of Serena's neck and followed it with many more, across her shoulders, and pulling back the duvet, she continued down her spine. Before she got to her waist, Serena was awake and had reached behind her to gather Bernie close to her.

“What a wonderful way to be woken up,” she said sleepily, her back still towards Bernie, “although it has to be said, the dream I was having was pretty wonderful too.”

Bernie snuggled closer. “What were you dreaming of?”

“Not what, but who..” murmured Serena.

“Alright – who?”

“Robbie” and then squealed as Bernie pulled away , and smacked her ass!

“Ouch! Okay, it was a joke, I'm sorry I couldn't resist...” Serena sniggered.

 

“Well, I don't think that's a good enough apology, you need to be punished a bit more that that” said Bernie, and she flipped her over so that she could   
administer two more resounding slaps to her beautiful backside!

Serena yelped, and then pushed back towards Bernie's hand as she stroked the red handprint she had left.

“Oh,...you like that do you?”

“Mmm, maybe, a little bit.” And then in a much smaller voice, “Yes...”

Bernie put her mouth next to Serena's ear, “You little minx,..shall I continue then?”

Serena mumbled something into her pillow.

“What was that?” asked Bernie, “speak up”

“Yes......please.”

Bernie pulled away and picked up her pillow, and told Serena to lift up slightly so that she could push it under her, to raise her backside a bit.  
She then stroked each cheek with a circular motion before moving her hand and then bringing it down with a crack, first one side and then the other.

“Oh! Ow....god...that's ..good.”

Bernie resumed stroking and leant down to place a kiss on each cheek.

“I can see this is turning you on Serena. Can you feel yourself getting wet?....how aroused are you now?”

All Serena could manage was a low pitched groan as she squirmed to try and stay in contact with Bernie's hand.

“Sorry, I couldn't hear you,” said Bernie. “That's definitely punishable by two more slaps.”

Bernie raised her arm and brought it down far more forcefully than before which caused Serena to almost bounce upwards from the bed with a shriek, and she turned quickly onto her side.

“Bloody hell Bernie! I was thinking more 50 Shades of Grey, not The Marquis de Sade!”

Bernie was desperately trying not to giggle.

“I'm so sorry Serena, have I completely killed the mood?”

Serena sighed...”I'm sure you could rescue it...if you tried really, really hard.” And she looked at Bernie out of the corner of her eye, with a small smirk on her face.

Bernie gently rolled Serena back onto her stomach, and flinched slightly when she saw the angry red mark she had left on her right buttock. She rubbed it gently and then kissed it just as gently. She moved her lips to the left buttock, kissed and then sucked and finally nipped it with her teeth, noting with pleasure that it would probably leave a mark.

Using her left hand she stroked all around Serena's shoulders and then dragged her fingertips all down her spine, coming to rest once again on the delectable slope of her backside.  
She carried on stroking and followed the curve right round until her hand came to rest at the entrance to her sex, where she could see the dark hairs glistening.

“My, my Serena, a bit of punishment has certainly turned you on, I can see how wet you are.”  
She turned her head towards Serena and whispered, “ Darling, I want you to open your legs a little wider.”  
Serena complied immediately and Bernie carried on down past the entrance until her fingers stopped at her clit and she gave it a quick firm rub. Serena's legs stiffened for a moment and she groaned into her pillow.

“Turn your head towards me, I want to hear you and see you every time I make you moan with desire.”  
Serena turned her head and watched Bernie as she brought her hand up her back and then scraped her nails around the side of her breast and then took it straight back down between her legs. She pushed a single finger through her swollen folds, straight into Serena's core.

Serena looked at Bernie and whimpered. “More...please?”

“Okay,” said Bernie as she gently pushed a second finger into the wet darkness, increasing the rate at which she thrust in and out.

Serena's whimpers grew louder and as Bernie carefully inserted a third finger stretching her, she began to push backwards onto Bernie's hand as she increased the force of the thrusts.  
Bernie rested her head on Serena's lower back, kissing and biting in rhythm to her thrusts and spoke softly, “Bring your knees up sweetheart, so I can reach your clit more easily.”

Serena groaned and altered her position to that Bernie could bring some pressure onto the nub, and she could feel her long fingers pounding in and out of her, moving faster and faster, and then Bernie curled her fingers inside to reach that sweet spot to take her pleasure to an even higher level.  
Serena started to plead with Bernie, “Harder, please, harder, harder.” Bernie raised herself up slightly so that she could put more power behind each thrust, pressing her thumb down hard on her clit and then sweeping it from side to side to cause as much friction as possible.  
Serena's moans grew louder and suddenly, her whole body shuddering, she came.

As her breathing came under control, Serena opened her eyes and looked at Bernie with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Good save there Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie smiled and moved up the bed to place a warm kiss on her lips.

“You're very welcome, Ms Campbell.”

 

Bernie had a quick shower and then told Serena tostay in bed while she made coffee and breakfast for them both.What she didn't tell Serena was that she was going to run to the local coffee shop (about 15 mins round trip) to buy her a pain au chocolat and a decent cup of coffee.  
When she got back she went straight upstairs to find Serena propped up in bed, reading.

“What took you so long?” she started to say, and then spotted the bought coffee and pastry.  
“Oh, you darling, thank you! Come on, sit next to me and we can plan the day.”

Bernie pulled a face.  
“Could we not do anything too touristy today?” she asked. “I know we'd talked about going to the Globe, but I'd really rather spend my time doing ordinary stuff....with you. I don't mind if we don't even leave the house.”

Serena smiled,  
“Of course, although there are a couple of things that we both have to do today – like finding out if our respective offspring are definitely going to meet up with us tomorrow. I personally don't want to be skulking around in the shadows for fear of being exposed on social media, for any longer than I have to.”

Bernie pulled another face, but acknowledged that Serena was right.

“Yep, yes, I get that. I'll just have to find the right words to make it sound irresistible, don't hold your breath!” and promising Serena she'd be downstairs within 40 mins she picked up her phone to ring Cameron.

It was in fact only 30 minutes later that she found Serena sitting in the garden, who raised a questioning eyebrow as she saw Bernie approaching.  
Bernie nodded.

“Cameron has said he'll definitely be there and he's going to ring Charlotte to try to persuade her to come as well. He thinks he might have a bit more success than me, and apparently the lure of a free meal is likely to be as good a lure as anything, so I'd better scope out some good restaurants near one of the locations. How about Elinor?”

Serena rolled her eyes. “Well, apparently, if she thinks she has time she'll be there, but she's making no promises. Who knows what might happen between now and tomorrow morning that might eclipse spending time with her mother!”

Bernie rubbed Serena's arm. “I'm sure she'll be there”

“Wish I had your optimism. But I'm not going to beg, if she chooses to behave like a petulant child then so be it.” Serena sounded angry and upset, but then her voice softened, “If she ends up being the last one to hear that her mother is head over heels in love then I'm sorry, but I won't feel guilty.”

She pulled Bernie's face down to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Bernie smiled. “Jason's coming though?”

“Yes, I've tried to prepare him to meet your two, so he should adjust fairly quickly I hope.”

“Right” said Bernie, “any more thoughts about today?”

“Well,” said Serena, “ I could do with doing a bit of clothes shopping, and then I'd be happy to cook us all a meal tonight if you'd like that?”

Bernie pulled a face at the mention of shopping, but Serena nudged her in the ribs.

“Oh come on, it'll be fun, and you must have to shop sometimes. I would imagine you're a little low on underwear at the moment?”

Bernie blushed. 

“Okay, as long as I don't have to sit for hours on end outside a dressing room while you swan in and out saying things like ' does my bum look big in this' ?''

“On the contrary, you won't be outside, you'll be in there with me...every girl needs a personal dresser!”

So about an hour later Bernie found herself inside a large department store, holding about 6 different items for Serena to try on, and she was still looking for more.

“Seriously Serena? Don't they have limits on how many things you can take in to the changing rooms?”

“Ah yes, but not if you're well known, and you don't get a changing room but a changing suite! Promise, just one more and I'm done.”

Bernie sighed and waited until Serena settled on a soft grey dress and said “Done!”

She approached one of the store's personnel and explained that she would like the personal shopper changing area, but that she wouldn't require the store's shopper if they didn't mind, as she had her very good friend with her, whose judgement she valued and trusted.  
Bernie watched with amusement and awe as Serena used all of her flirting skills to bring about the result she wanted. Lots of winks, coy smiles and fluttering of eyelashes; she didn't know how anyone could resist her charms, and thought with delight and amazement that it was she that Serena had chosen to love.

Five minutes later they were being ushered into a changing area that had a door rather than a curtain, they hung up the clothes and promised that they would knock before entering to check if everything was alright.   
Serena turned around and grinned.   
“I love shopping” and proceeded to start stripping off her clothes to try on the first item.

Bernie suddenly found that there wasn't much air in the changing room, and once Serena was down to her bra and pants she was having difficulty swallowing as well.  
“Right, I think we'll try the long black dress first if you wouldn't mind taking it off the hanger for me” Serena said, and Bernie, suddenly all fingers and thumbs finally managed to take it over to Serena, who then asked her to help her put it over her head. As Bernie reached up to lower it down onto Serena's body, she couldn't help but place a series of kisses along her collar bones and as the dress slid over Serena's head, she gathered her into her arms and kissed her hungrily.

At the first opportunity Serena broke away panting.  
“Steady on there Major, You're going to crease the dress before I've decided to buy.”

“Don't care,” mumbled Bernie into Serena's neck, “I'll buy the bloody thing anyway if you'll just let me carry on kissing you,” and put her hands on Serena's bum, pulling her close, her lips pressed harder than ever to Serena's mouth.  
For a few moments, all that could be heard were the moans and groans issuing from both of them, with Serena pulling at Bernie's hair in an effort to force her tongue even further into Bernie's mouth.  
Suddenly they both heard a small knock at the door, and they sprang apart as if they had had an electric shock, Bernie trying desperately to smooth her hair and Serena to calm her breathing, although neither of them could disguise the flush on their faces or the swollen appearance of their lips.

“Hello,.. yes,.. come in “ called Serena and a young woman's head poked around the door.  
“Hi, just checking everything's okay?”  
“Yep, fine” said Bernie, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the floor and Serena nodded too.  
The woman, glancing from one to the other with a puzzled look on her face, replaced it with a smile and retreated.

Serena started to giggle.   
“I'm sorry Bernie, I should have realised that you hadn't had any 'satisfaction' this morning” and she went towards her with her hand stretched out to stroke her arm.

Bernie backed away, “Yes, you bloody should have remembered, I thought I was going to pass out when you stripped out of your clothes.   
Why is a bra and pants sometimes more erotic than fully naked?”

Serena looked sheepish. “Just the temptation of what could come next I suppose,... forgive me?”

Bernie shook her head. “Not really, I'll leave you to try the others on while I go and look for some new pants. I do like that one by the way.” And with a couple of strides she was out of the door, leaving Serena looking stunned.

Bernie returned 15 minutes later with a bag which Serena presumed was the underwear that she had bought.

She was anxious to see if Bernie had calmed down, and was relieved to see that she no longer looked quite so angry.

“I am really sorry you know, I wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset you intentionally” she said quietly.

“I know” said Bernie. “It's just that... this sort of public exposure is what terrifies me, especially as where you're concerned I don't seem to have an off switch. It's partly my fault because I hadn't realised quite how randy I was feeling till you started to undress.   
Have you decided on one yet?” she said pointing to the clothes.

“Yes and no” said Serena. “I haven't chosen one dress, I'm taking them all!”

Bernie raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Serena grabbed her hand as they walked to the door.   
“Shall we go and grab a coffee and a bite to eat then?”

Bernie nodded and place a chaste kiss on Serena's forehead.

“Maybe, when we get home, before dinner, we could see if we could treat my chronic condition?” 

Serena grinned. “It will be my number one priority!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual to post. Lots of end of term shows to attend. Hope it's worth the wait.  
> Once again thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments. It really makes a difference. Just a warning that I think I'm coming down with a summer cold so not sure how long it will be until the next chapter. (Eyes hurting!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another quite explicit chapter so be warned.

Serena was worried. In spite of Bernie saying that she was over the incident in the changing room, she had become more and more withdrawn since they had eaten lunch and she had called it a day on their shopping, sensing that Bernie just wanted to get home. They both went into the kitchen to put the supermarket shopping away, and then before Bernie could leave, Serena grabbed her arm and sat her down on one of the stools.

“Right” Serena said, brusquely, “let's get all the prep done ready for dinner this evening and then we talk...yes?

Bernie's eyes flitted from the floor to Serena”s face and she gave a small smile.  
“Yep, okay, sounds like a plan.” 

So they got to work, chopping veg, browning mince, making sauces and they soon had a lasagne ready for the oven. While they had been working, Serena had opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass each, which they had been sipping, and they now picked up their glasses and moved into the lounge.

They sat for a moment, and then Serena spoke,  
“Right. There's something going on here that I don't fully understand, so I'm going to insist that you talk to me Bernie, tell me why once again you've switched over to silent brooding. Sweetheart, it's over to you.”

Bernie closed her eyes for a second and took a breath, 

“I scared myself today, because when that young girl knocked on the door of the changing room, rather than being embarrassed, I felt really angry. I actually wanted to go and slam the door in her face! And, and just because I wanted.....you, right there, right then.”

“But whatever you felt, you didn't act upon it. You're not some sort of a monster because of something you felt in the heat of the moment.”

“I know, I know, it just took me by surprise, and you may have already sussed that I don't like being out of control.”  
Bernie pushed her fingers through her hair, making it look even more wild than normal.  
“Damn these hormones!”

Serena shook her head in disbelief.  
“When are we ever in complete control of ourselves Bernie? And in fact, it shows how strong you are, that you wanted to do something but you fought against it, which puts you very firmly 'in control'.”

Bernie looked across at Serena, shook her head and gave a wry smile.

“Hell, you're right! Oh good grief, I'm a real idiot. Do you know anyone capable of making more mountains out of molehills than me?”

“No I don't think I do, but for god's sake don't go all introspective on me about that as well!”

Bernie pulled a face and gave a snort of laughter.

“You do realise just how fucked up I am Serena? I don't think the phrase 'high maintenance' gets anywhere close to describing me!”

Serena stood up and pushed Bernie further back onto the sofa and sat on her lap. She dragged her hands through Bernie's unruly mop of hair, and bent her head down to capture her lips with her own. With their lips still touching lightly Serena murmured,  
“I know you're a fuck up, but you're my fuck up.....and I still love you.”

Bernie pulled her in for another gentle kiss before Serena said,  
“I think we have enough time before dinner if you'd like to take this upstairs?”

Bernie gave a contented sigh, “ You know what, I'd rather stay here and just cuddle 'n kiss if that alright with you?

“Hmm, I think I can manage that”

Bernie pulled away slightly so that Serena could see the smile on her face, then softly kissed her eyes, nose, her lips, and then planted little tender kisses along her jaw line and down her neck to where she could see her pulse palpitating. She ruffled Bernie's hair, and felt Bernie's hand cup the back of her head, pulling her up towards her mouth, and they kissed again, a little deeper and longer this time. Their tongues darted in and out, but not with any urgency, just tasting each other, gently, lovingly.

Gradually they lay down on the sofa, their bodies as close as could be, kissing with a generosity that made them both feel warm and wanted. Without words they poured out their need for each other in a controlled, but oh so sexual way.

They were still lying there, thirty minutes later, peppering each other with light butterfly kisses when they dimly heard Jason's voice shouting

“Hello....Auntie Serena ?”

They were both still struggling to get up into a sitting position when he walked into the lounge.

“Oh there you are, why didn't you answer me? Hello Dr Bernie.”

Bernie, having finally managed to sit upright, cleared her throat.  
“Hello Jason. It's good to see you again.”

“Auntie Serena, you still haven't answered me, and why is your hair such a mess? Your's is too Dr Bernie, more than usual. You're both very red as well, perhaps lying on the sofa in the afternoon is not a good idea, if you're tired then you should get undressed and go to bed.”  
He turned to go out of the lounge but looked back and made sure Serena knew to tell him when dinner was ready, and then went up to his room.

Serena and Bernie just sat there with their mouths slightly open, and then dissolved into giggles.  
“I did suggest that we go to bed if you remember,” said Serena wiping her eyes with her hand.

“Oh, so it's all my fault is it? Just remember if we had have gone upstairs we'd have been in a far more compromising position when he came home.” Bernie got to her feet and put out her hand to help Serena up, pulling her straight into her arms.

“Thank you,” said Serena. “You're welcome,” replied Bernie, kissing Serena once more.

“Come on then,” said Serena, “if we don't get that lasagne into the oven soon, he won't be happy.”

Jason gave the lasagne a 7/10. He would have liked more cheese grated on the top and he'd also deducted a point for it being late.

“Crikey,” said Bernie, “you're as bad as those judges on Great British Menu!”

Jason turned towards Serena,  
“So you do kiss girls now Auntie?” It was more of a statement than a question, and Serena rolled her eyes as Bernie spluttered over a mouthful of wine.

“It's a bit more complicated than that Jason, but simply put, I only kiss one person now and she happens to be a woman.”  
She stretched out her hand for Bernie's and gave it a squeeze.

“But you kiss me Auntie and I'm not a woman so you can't only kiss one person.”

Serena sighed. “Jason, you're my nephew and very special to me, and I kiss you because I love you.  
I kiss Bernie for much the same reasons, it's just the kissing is …..different.”

Jason took a moment to think about this and then smiled.  
“I see. When you kiss me I get one kiss but when you kiss Bernie you give her lots of kisses. Is that so she'll go to bed with you?”

Serena put her hand round the back of her neck and looked up to the ceiling, colouring slightly, while Bernie was trying to look anywhere but at Serena.

“Oh sweet lord,...yes, Jason, that's pretty much the way it is.”

“Okay, I'm going to bed now to watch some Dr Who, goodnight Auntie, goodnight Dr Bernie. I'll make sure I knock before I come into your bedroom tomorrow, just in case you kiss Bernie enough tonight.”

Bernie and Serena refused to make eye contact as they got up to load the dishwasher, but when they finished Bernie whispered into Serena's ear, “Fancy a little more kissing then?”  
“Can't wait,” purred Serena.  
As she turned around, Bernie wrapped her arms around her and leaning down she captured her lips, pressing them together harder than before, until they were both forced to break apart to catch their breath. She led Serena back to the sofs and they sat down gazing into each other's eyes, and covering areas of bare flesh with little smoochy kisses.  
“Do you think it's time to move upstairs now?” asked Serena.

“Mmm, soon,” murmured Bernie, “but I do have a question to ask first.”

Serena looked at Bernie, a little worried as to what it might be, but she nodded.  
“Yes, as long as you accept it if I decide I don't want to answer .”

Bernie pushed their foreheads together and hesitated slightly before speaking.

“It's about the first night that we...you know....you were there.....when we...”

“Good lord Bernie, do you mean 'had sex', 'made out',...made love?”

“Yes” said Bernie, flushing slightly. “I was going down your body with little kisses and when I got here,” and she pushed her hand between Serena's legs, “you asked me not to do that, so I didn't. And I haven't felt comfortable to try it again without talking to you about it. Do you just not like it, or did something happen to put you off?”

Serena sighed, “ I will talk about it but not down here. Let's go to bed and I'll tell you then.”

Bernie stood up and said quietly, “If you change your mind don't worry, I'm more than happy about the way things are any way.” 

Twenty minutes later they are lying naked in bed, covered loosely by a duvet, Serena on her back staring at the ceiling and Bernie lying on her side, holding Serena's hand, occasionally placing gentle kisses up and down her arm.  
“It's a bit embarrassing really, and it started with Edward. He was very fond of BJ's and although I wasn't a great fan, I didn't hate it, so I would occasionally give him what he wanted. But one day I snapped that he could do the same for me if he cared at all, so begrudgingly he agreed.  
He had barely got started, which I found really exciting, when he came back up the bed and told me I tasted weird, and it was making him feel sick.”  
Serena caught her breath as she remembered how humiliated she had felt, and Bernie kissed her neck softly.  
“Nobody else I slept with ever suggested it and I wouldn't ask for fear that the same thing would happen. Until Robbie. He was a considerate lover if a little pedestrian, and after a couple of times in bed with him, he went down on me. I was so tense that nothing really happened for me, and after a couple of minutes he came back up and never said anything or tried it again. I just presumed there was something not right about me, so when you wanted to go there I was terrified.”

Serena finally turned to look at Bernie , and there was such a vulnerable, sad expression on her face that Bernie gathered her into her arms and kissed her with a longing that came from deep within her.  
“Let me show you – trust me?”  
Serena nodded and stroked Bernie's face as she leaned in close to her.

“Of course I trust you.....I love you”  
She put her finger against Bernie's lips, and whispered, “I made you a promise earlier today that I would relieve your symptoms first, and I want to do that now”

Serena kissed Bernie hungrily, pushing her tongue through her so soft lips, her hands stroking down her body. They ghosted over her breasts just catching the nipples that were stand proud. Bernie gasped and bucked as she felt Serena's touch and Serena pulled back to look at her face.

“You're really sensitive there aren't you?”

“Mmm..mm,” panted Bernie, “particularly.....the left.”

Serena kissed her gently and moved her lips slowly down her neck, nipping and biting in places, along her shoulders and then down towards her breasts. Firstly she kissed in between them, then licked the slope of her left breast up towards the nipple.  
Bernie was having trouble catching her breath and as Serena's tongue circled and then lapped at her nipple, she arched upwards, her hands clenched by her side, her legs trembling, and a groan, low and needy escaped from her lips.

Serena paused, “Is it too much?”

Bernie shook her head, “It's exquisite...like an orgasm..but not quite...I'll tell you if..if it's too much.”  
Serena bent her head and moved across to the right breast and repeated her actions, causing Bernie to tense and shake before relaxing again.  
Serena moved back to the left breast and this time took the entire nipple in her mouth, sucking gently and Bernie's hands flew to Serena's head, clutching wildly at her hair as Serena continued to roll her tongue round and round the nub. Bernie's legs began to writhe from side to side as Serena pulled back from the breast holding the nipple in her teeth, pulling it higher until she let it go with a pop, causing Bernie to force her hand against her mouth to dull the scream of pleasure that racked through her body.

“Stop”, she panted....”Jason..”

Serena smiled, “It'll be okay, he'll have his earphones on.”

Bernie was in such a state of high arousal that she took hold of Serena's hand and guided it between her legs.

“Get on top of me” said Serena and she held two fingers ready for Bernie to lower herself onto, moaning as she did so.  
Serena started to push her fingers up into her as Bernie raised and lowered herself to the same rhythm, and as the pace quickened she added a third finger, all the while the heel of her hand was pounding against the clit.  
Bernie had her hands pressed against the headboard as she felt her orgasm building and Serena could also sense it and reached with her other hand back to her left nipple pinching and rolling it between her finger and thumb. Bernie gave a strangled cry and collapsed trembling back onto the bed as her orgasm consumed every part of her body and mind. Serena gently removed her fingers and Bernie caught hold of her hand and brought it to her mouth licking the fingers, tasting herself, and then inviting Serena to do the same. Serena slid the fingertips onto her tongue and then pushed all three fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking as she did,

“You taste wonderful” she said gazing at Bernie.  
“So do you” grinned Bernie and so saying she dragged 2 fingers through Serena's swollen and very wet folds and brought them up to her mouth. She put one of them on her tongue and sucked it hard, and then offered the other finger to Serena. She tentatively took a lick then smiled, and licked some more, smiling as she did.

“Thank you” she whispered.

Bernie moved over Serena again, and kissed her passionately, then she moved slowly down her neck, pausing at the pulse point to kiss and suck until she could see a red mark appearing. She left little kisses around each breast and then took each nipple into her mouth in turn, feeling them enlarge and gorge against her tongue as she sucked hard.  
She move down towards Serena's stomach and then paused waiting for Serena to look at her to check that it was acceptable to carry on.  
Serena locked eyes with Bernie and nodded imperceptibly. 

Bernie used her tongue to lick all the way down to the curly triangle at the apex of her thighs. She hooked Serena's legs over each shoulder and Serena felt her whole body rock in anticipation. As Bernie's tongue licked along her dripping slit she shuddered again and mad low mewling noises. Bernie pulled apart the outer lips with her fingers to expose her swollen clit and moved forward to plant a soft kiss there and Serena moaned with desire. Bernie's tongue darted out out flicked at it and Serena gripped the sheets to try and stop herself twisting her body in near ecstasy.  
“Bernie.......please..” sobbed Serena.  
Bernie pushed 2 fingers into her core and gently twisted and turned them, as her mouth sucked on her clit , her tongue still darting in and out to lap at the juices, and with a shriek she came her hips bucking and every part of her sex, throbbing.  
She gradually relaxed and Bernie moved back up the bed to lie next to her.  
When she finally opened her eyes she saw Bernie grinning from ear to ear. Serena couldn't manage to say a word and Bernie leaned over her again to plant a soft kiss on Serena's lips.  
“You are so beautiful when you come, and you taste amazing, can you taste it too?

Serena nodded, smiling, once more forming the word thank you.

They both moved back to put their heads on their pillows.They wrapped their arms around each other and sharing a look of bliss they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter has taken forever to write and re-write. Feeling very tired now


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has arrived for Bernie to try to explain to her children about her relationship with Serena. No smut today folks.

Sunday morning, the last day in London for Bernie. Tomorrow she needed to be back in Holby, at the hospital where she ran the Trauma Unit and was lead on AAU. She loved her job, and she was good at it, but it was going to be so hard saying goodbye to the woman who was lying next to her, sleeping.  
Bernie propped herself up on one arm and gazed down on Serena, marveling for the umpteenth time at how lucky she had been to meet this generous, gorgeous woman.  
She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of looking at her. She reached out and stroked her hair and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Serena stirred and opened one eye to see Bernie smiling impishly down at her. 

“Hmm, come here,” and Serena pulled Bernie's face closer so that she could kiss her. They nuzzled for a short while and then Bernie pulled herself upright.

“I was just about to get dressed,” said Bernie, “do you want a coffee?”

“It's a bit early isn't it? It's only 6.30am on a Sunday for goodness sake.”

“I know, I know, I'm just a bit too nervous about this morning to lie in bed. I did consider going for a run, but that would mean a shower now, then a shower when I get back and you'd need to shower as well and we could end up cutting it all a bit fine.”

“Maybe we could share the shower that you have when you come back from your run?” suggested Serena, with a glint in her eye.

Bernie looked at Serena and tipped her head to one side.

“Really? I'm damn sure that we'd be in that shower for longer than it would take us to shower individually! And to be honest, I don't know that my aged body could cope, I'm still not convinced my legs will hold me up this morning after the 'relief' you gave me last night!”

So saying she pushed herself up from the bed and walked over to the en suite, naked, deliberately sashaying as she passed Serena.

“God, your backside should be declared a lethal weapon” groaned Serena.

Bernie looked over her shoulder, “You can have a cold shower when I've finished, and don't bother trying to join me – I'm locking the door!”

“Tease!” shouted Serena to the closed door, and then lay down again, to try and grab a few more minutes thinking about how wonderful the last few days had been.

She understood that Bernie was anxious about this meeting of the children today, and, if she was truthful, so was she. She could easily envisage that if Charlotte in particular was a bit unhappy with the whole dating/relationship thing, then Bernie might want to put it all on hold. And Serena also recognised that if that was to happen, she would be devastated. She was already dreading the empty feeling that the house would have without Bernie in it. Hell. She'd even considered suggesting she go back to Holby with her, but knew that she couldn't mess Jason around any more than she had already; he'd been incredibly good about all the coming and going and she owed it to him to give him a bit more stability. Also, in her heart of hearts she felt that perhaps they both needed a bit of time apart if only to help them acknowledge how fast everything had happened and to learn how they could move forward. Didn't stop the feeling that her heart would ache unbearably for as long as they were apart though.

And Elinor? She still hadn't said anything other than she would see whether she would have time. She really was totally self absorbed, and at times actively hostile and uninterested in her mother's life, unless she could see some benefit for herself in it. She found it ironic that Bernie's children whom she felt she had let down horribly all while they were growing up, were now attempting to build bridges as much as Bernie herself, showing a level of maturity that Elinor had yet to even glimpse on the horizon.   
The difference between her and Charlotte, Serena mused, was that although Bernie hadn't been around all the time, they had had a stable home with Marcus. When she and Edward had split up Elinor was still very young and had found it difficult to cope, not helped by the fact that Serena herself wasn't coping very well either. Both she and Edward had spoilt her in trying to win her affections, and it was now coming to back to bite her on the ass. She sighed. Perhaps when this day was over she would make more of an effort, take a leaf out of Bernie's book.   
At least now Bernie would hopefully be someone else to share the load with, and be loved by as well.

Bernie reappeared in the doorway from the en suite, wrapped in a towel and with water still dripping from her hair onto her shoulders. Serena drank in the sight of that stunning woman, and her heart melted all over again when Bernie looked at her with that little puppy dog expression she seemed to reserve only for her.

“Your turn,” Bernie said, smiling lovingly at her, and trailed a damp finger down Serena's cheek, pressing it against her lips.

Serena caught her breath and sucked the tip of her finger into her mouth causing a small moan from Bernie. 

“No, no we can't,” she gasped, “however much we want to.” She pulled her finger free of Serena's mouth and pushed her towards the bathroom.

“I'll get dressed and go and see what Jason would like for his breakfast, and get some coffee brewing. You...shower...now!”

“Alright, alright Major Wolfe, but I might need this.” And she whipped the towel from Bernie's body as she went. 

“Now that's a sight for sore eyes” she said, and with a very saucy wink she disappeared into the shower.

When Serena finally got downstairs to the kitchen she found Jason eating his way through a stack of blueberry pancakes, and a pot of freshly brewed coffee waiting for her.   
“Morning Jason”, Serena almost sang the greeting, feeling incredibly happy with the domesticity of it all.

“Morning Auntie Serena, I think Bernie's pancakes are marginally better than yours, she puts melted butter in them. You should try it.”

Serena pulled a face at Bernie, and then she noticed that she was just staring at her phone and biting her lip. She looked at Serena and tipped her head towards the lounge and walked off leaving Serena to follow.

When she got to the lounge Bernie was pacing up and down and Serena had to stand in front of her to bring her to a halt, putting her hands on Bernie's arms to try and calm her down.  
“What's happened, is everyone alright?” She stroked Bernie's arm and pulled her close.

Bernie sighed.  
“I've just had a text off Charlotte saying that she can't come on the Dr Who tour because she had a fall last night and wrenched her ankle.”

“Are you wondering whether she's just putting off coming to see you?”

“That's what I first thought when I saw it, but now she's saying she'll still come and perhaps we could go to the Dr Who store instead, but I've just checked on line and they're not open on a Sunday!”

Serena could see that Bernie was getting stressed and she pushed her down onto the sofa and sat beside her with her arm round her shoulders and did her best to calm her down.  
“Look, suggest that we meet up somewhere that's part of the tour, like St Paul's Cathedral or the Tower of London. There will be plenty of places nearby either of those where we could have a coffee and a snack, and I'll wait inside whichever place we choose, and I won't come over until you indicate to me that it's okay.   
And Cameron did say that Charlotte would be happy as long as she got a free meal out of it. What do you think?”

Bernie smiled gratefully. “You know I think that just might work. I'll text them both and then we can decide exactly where we'll eat.”   
Bernie sighed again, “Serena,what about Jason, he's currently eating his way through a ton and a half of pancakes to give him the energy for the tour. He'll be so disappointed!”

“You leave Jason to me, I'll be back in 10 mins to see how things are going, okay? We can manage this.”

Bernie nodded and sat on the sofa to send the messages, while Serena steeled herself to deal with Jason.

In fact, Bernie got her answers before Serena returned so she made her way to the kitchen where she heard Serena still negotiating with Jason.

“Jason love, I know you don't like things changing at the last minute, but this is very important for Bernie, and you like her don't you?”

“Yes, I do,” said Jason, “she has a kind heart and I know she makes you happy, doesn't she?”

“Yes Jason she makes me very happy.”

“And do you make her happy, Auntie?”

“I try to Jason, I hope I do.”

Bernie felt a lump in her throat as she edged into the kitchen. She put her arms round Serena's waist from behind and pulled her close.

“She makes me happier than I've been for a long time Jason. And I'm really sorry about the tour. I promise the next time I'm invited to stay for a couple of days, I will definitely take you, it will be my top priority.”

Jason nodded, “Okay. Can I still come and meet your children though Dr Bernie?”

Serena turned to look at Bernie who nodded. Serena tried to explain that there was a bit of a secret involved so he would have to stay with her and not say anything until either her or Bernie said it was alright.

Jason spent a minute or two thinking about the change of plan.  
“That's acceptable I think, and if I'm honest I'll probably have more fun on the tour with just you Dr Bernie, as Auntie Serena would probably slow us down.

Bernie couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she looked at Serena, who glared at Jason.

“Come on, we need to decide where we'll be eating so that Jason and I know where to hide, and then we need to get going.” Serena was doing her best to assume control of the outing after Jason's put down.

About an hour later Bernie was waiting in St Katharine Docks, scanning people's faces for any sign of Cameron and Charlotte. Serena and Jason were already seated in a coffee house and patisserie nearby waiting for the others to arrive. They were tucked in a corner and Serena had used all her celebrity status to ask them to reserve the table just to their right for Bernie. Fortunately they were not too busy and Serena promised to sign some photos for them to use as they saw fit.The plan was that Bernie would have her 'chat' as soon as possible and then if everything was proceeding well, she would signal to her and Jason to join them.   
In theory it sounded simple, but they both knew that it was often the least expected thing that could cause chaos.

Serena was still very uncertain about Elinor. She had told her as early as she could about the change of plans, and although she had seemed slightly more interested, she hadn't wanted to make it definite, so she had resigned herself that she wouldn't turn up.

Bernie suddenly caught sight of Cameron, with his arm round Charlotte who was hobbling slightly, and she felt momentarily guilty that she had doubted that she had hurt herself. She moved swiftly towards them and then was giving them both hugs and thanking them for coming. The hugging took both of them by surprise as Bernie was usually a lot more reserved, and Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Cam who just shrugged.

“Are you okay to walk just a bit further?” asked Bernie, “I thought we could a coffee and a bite to eat just over there,” pointing to the cafe where Serena and Jason were waiting.  
Charlotte nodded. “I've got it strapped up and it's not too bad unless there's a lot of steps.”  
Bernie gave her another hug. “Thank you for making the effort to come though, it means a lot to me.”  
Charlotte looked at her. “I wanted to, I love you too Mom.” She knew how hard it was for her to say those three little words, even when the emotion behind the words she used was blatantly clear.

They sat at the table that had been reserved for them and Bernie positioned herself so that she was looking towards Serena, in case she needed any support.  
Cameron went and fetched them all a drink and sat down at the table waiting for Bernie to say something. After a minute or two he could stand it no longer and broke the silence.  
“Right, Madre, lovely as it is to see you, do you have a purpose to this meeting as it seems a lot of trouble to go to just to have a cup of coffee?”

Bernie felt flustered, “I don't know what you mean Cam, isn't it enough that I just wanted to see you both regardless?”

Charlotte joined in, “Well what made you come to London, are you staying at an hotel or..?”

“Good grief, it feels like the Spanish Inquisition'” muttered Bernie and then took a deep breath.

“Okay, okay, to answer your question Charlotte, I'm staying with a friend, and before you ask another question, no, it's no-one you know, well, not really.....and I came because I was invited to, and because it's been a little while since I've been to the capitol I thought I might do a bit of sightseeing.”

“So where have you been then?” asked Cameron.

“Well, we went to Hampton Court to tackle the maze,” and Bernie blushed as she recalled what had happened in there, causing her children to exchange questioning looks, “and we went on the London Eye at sunset which was......incredible” she said softly. And realising it a huge grin spread over her face.  
Serena watching her, was captivated by her expressions, but knew that none of this was making much sense to Cam and Charlotte, and wasn't really getting them any further forward.

In fact Charlotte and Cameron were very confused and wondered what on earth was was wrong with their mom. Meanwhile Bernie realised that her voice had faded out somewhat and started to babble.  
“Well, that's about it really, we were going to go to the Globe, but didn't make it in the end, I was tired you know and obviously we thought we could do the Dr Who tour and then the thing was......well, that's it really....”

Serena seriously wondered if Bernie was losing it big time, and was even thinking that maybe she should just get up and introduce herself, when she saw Cameron lean forward and put his hand over his mother's.

“Mom. You're really not making much sense, take a deep breath and please try and explain what you mean.”

“I'm sorry, I need to tell you both something and I guess it's even harder than I imagined it would be.” Bernie tried to bring her breathing under control, and she reached out to take Charlotte's hand as well as Cam's.

“I just thought that, for all our sakes, and with me promising to be more ..erm..honest...or up-front,... that you might want to know....

(Oh dear lord thought Serena, kill me now!)

that I'm seeing someone. Well, dating I suppose or, in a relationship, whichever is the 'in' phrase at the moment. And that's it.....really..”

Charlotte looked at Cameron who shrugged his shoulders. 

(I recognise that mannerism thought Serena, but good grief the silence is deafening, please someone speak!)

Charlotte gently pulled her hand free and a momentary look of panic came over Bernie's face, then Cameron cleared his throat.

“Erm..that's..good news Mom. Have you.. .been dating long?”

This was one of the questions that Bernie had been dreading. She looked up at the ceiling and then down to the floor, catching Serena's eye as she did, and blushed slightly as she dragged her gaze back to her children.  
“About, well it's hard to say when we started dating as opposed to...well about 2 weeks..?”

Charlotte gasped, looking indignant.  
“Two weeks, Do you see them every day then? Or are you defining being in a relationship after just a couple of dates?!   
Jeez Mom, if I said I was in a relationship after 2 weeks you'd tell me to...to...grow up and not be so ridiculous.”

Bernie nibbled her lower lip. “I know, I understand, and you're probably right about my reaction, but at the risk of sounding cliched, I'm older than you, I've experienced these feelings before so...it's easier to acknowledge how I feel.”

Charlotte was still a bit annoyed and she blurted out, “Okay here's another question, is it a man or a woman?”

Bernie suddenly felt on safer ground. “It really doesn't matter, does it? But it's...she's a woman.”   
Bernie noticed a hooded look come over Charlotte's face, not disapproval exactly but just guarded. Looking at Cam he was just as open faced as usual, it clearly had no real significance for him.  
“I hope that doesn't make either of you uncomfortable, because that's who I am now. It's important to me, and I hope it's important to you that I am trying to be honest about myself, no more lies, no more hiding.”

Serena hearing those words felt a lump come into her throat, this woman never fails to amaze me...I hope I can find words like that when I tell Elinor.

Cameron was smiling.”I'm glad you're happy mom, but I still don't understand all this hoo hah about telling us. I mean, regardless of your age and..experience, it's still early days surely? I mean a phone call would probably have done the job.” 

Bernie blushed and lowered her eyes. “It's a bit more complicated that that.”

Cameron looked puzzled for a moment and then exclaimed to Charlotte, “Oh, I see now, the whole feelings thing, you've got it bad haven't you mom?   
Charlotte I think our mother is trying to tell us she's in love!”

Serena froze, holding her breath.

Bernie closed her eyes and seemed to have difficulty swallowing.

Charlotte leaned forward, “Is that right Mom, you wanted to let us know that this is...serious? That she's....the one?”

Bernie found it hard to look directly at either of her children, or Serena. Her stomach was churning and at this moment in time she wished she were a million miles away. Serena could see it in her eyes and wondered briefly that if she made a dash for the door whether anyone would be able to stop her.

Cam reached out and took Bernie's hand again. “Do you know if she loves you?”

Bernie nodded. “She's told me she does” she said croakily.

“And you, have you told her..?”

Bernie shook her head.

Charlotte sighed. “You still can't say it can you? Nothing changes, it still takes you all your time to tell us you love us!”

Bernie blinked away the tears in her eyes, and Cam still holding her hand lowered his voice.

“Did she make you happy when she told you she loved you?” Bernie nodded. “Can you imagine your life without her?”

“No..,Yes I could imagine it but I would be so lonely and....miserable.”

“Why do you bother pretending that you don't love her then? Just because you don't say it won't make it less true. It won't change anything about the way you feel, the only people you're hurting is yourself and her if you don't say it.”

Bernie looked at him fondly. “However did you get to be so wise Cam?”

“Then admit it Mom, just say it.”

Charlotte looked at her Mom and nodded, and Serena who's heart was hammering in her chest pushed herself to the edge of her chair.

Bernie was still staring at the table her breathing laboured as she found the words she'd wanted to say after just a couple of days.   
“Cam, Charlotte, you're right........I....love...her.”

She had barely got the words out when Serena covered the few yards between them and pulled her to her feet wrapping her arms around her and kissed her with such passion that Bernie stumbled backwards before landing back in her seat.

Charlotte and Cameron were staring in disbelief and slight embarrassment and as the pair broke apart, their eyes widened even more as they recognised their mom's attacker!

“What the.....” said Charlotte as Serena sank into the chair next to Bernie,and motioned for Jason to come over.

“Oh, am I allowed to move and speak now Auntie?” said Jason. “I thought you'd forgotten I was here.” He turned towards Cameron and Charlotte. “Hello, I'm Jason, and I know that you're Dr Bernie's children. Serena is my aunt.” And so saying he sat down at the table.

Charlotte's mouth was still hanging open and she was struggling to sound coherent, a bit like her mom.

“What... just happened? Mom, when....well I think I know the answer to that, but how....?”

Bernie dragged her eyes away from Serena and looked at Charlotte and smiled.

“I'm sorry for all the cloak and dagger stuff, but, given who Serena is, we are trying to keep it a bit low key for now, well mainly until we'd told you of course.”

Cameron looked at Serena. “Well that's going to work given your performance just then,” he observed, “pretty sure the whole cafe was looking this way. Still is.”

Charlotte was just staring at her mom and Serena.

“So, it started at Comic Con? I mean, I know I said she seemed quite taken with you, but nothing happened there did it?” She looked at Serena. “Mom didn't slip you her mobile no. with a note saying 'call me' did she, or you didn't to her?” Serena shook her head, “So what happened, I mean...oh I don't get it.”

Serena spoke, “Your Mom and I certainly felt 'something' on that day and would have loved the opportunity to explore the 'something' but we were both adult enough to know that we wouldn't have pursued it had it not been for Jason.”

“Yes,” said Jason, “the next day I had an accident and I was taken with my aunt to Holby City Hospital and your mother had to operate on me. She was very nice to me and my aunt was so grateful that she took her to dinner that night to say thank you, and the rest as they say is history. Although it wasn't completely plain sailing.......”  
“Yes, that's enough Jason,” said Serena quite brusquely. I'm sure they don't need a blow by blow account of every meeting.”

Cameron smirked. “Oh I don't know, it could be very enlightening given the little scene we've just witnessed.”

“Cam,” said Bernie with an edge to her voice, and he had the good grace to look slightly ashamed.

“Look, I... we” said Serena looking at Bernie, “we both understand that you're a bit shocked and probably have many more questions, and as you've pointed out this is not the best place to get into a deep discussion. If you want to grab a drink and a quick bite, then we can go back to my house where we can relax a bit and have chance to talk more fully?”

“if you're worried about trains and things, don't” said Bernie, I've got to go back to Holby tonight, so I can give you a lift Cam, and I can drop you at any train station you want Charlotte, whichever suits you.”

There were nods of agreement all around the table and Bernie felt herself begin to relax for the first time today. She was sitting with her children who were smiling and chatting, and she was holding Serena's hand, occasionally gazing into those beautiful eyes.  
If this moment was all I could have for the rest of my life, I would be content, she thought, squeezing Serena's hand as she raised it to her lips to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos or comments. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I think we are getting towards the end of this story. But, I do have another one in the pipeline, so I hope when this is done you'll follow me on another journey.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor makes her entrance....

They all arrived back at Serena's a couple of hours later, and Jason showed Cameron and Charlotte into the lounge. Bernie told them she'd be back in a second and went straight into the kitchen where she started opening cupboards looking for a couple of wine glasses and some wine. She found the glasses and put them on the kitchen counter and was still searching for the wine when she became aware that Serena was watching her with amusement from the kitchen doorway.  
Bernie glared at her, “ Don't just stand there, either point me in the direction of an open bottle or be useful and open one for me!”

“My, you sound a tad snappy, and just a little bit desperate if you don't mind me saying so,” said Serena as she pushed the corkscrew into a wine bottle. “I didn't take you for a lush, so what's the occasion? Not that I need one...”

“I just figured that if I wanted a drink today I need to have one now rather than later, given that I'll be driving back to Holby in about 4 hours”

Serena's face fell a little at these words and she watched Bernie pour some wine for them both, one of which, Bernie passed to her.

“So, is there a toast we need to wait for?” she asked. Bernie looked up and nodded as she clinked her glass against Serena's.

“To the woman I love..” she whispered.

She'd only just managed to take a sip when Serena took the glass out of her hands and placed it behind her, while her other hand curled around Bernie's waist, to pull their bodies and faces close together.

They gazed into each others eyes, both of them yearning to stay this close forever, and then Bernie closed the small gap between them and brought her lips to Serena's, pressing gently at first, but with increasing pressure, causing Serena to moan softly. They broke apart for a moment and then returned, exploring each others mouths with their tongues, licking and nibbling at each others lips , then pushing insistently until their lips were throbbing and the need to take a proper breath forced them to stop. They leant against each other panting slightly, their lips swollen and tingling.

“You really are the best kisser I've ever known,” said Bernie, “your lips are perfect.”

Serena blushed and smiled warmly, but couldn't find her voice to respond.

After a minute standing, entwined around each other, feeling enveloped by each others presence and love, Serena finally found herself able to push apart and reached for Bernie's hand as she made a move to return to the lounge. Bernie resisted momentarily,and then reluctantly allowed Serena to to lead her back to reality.

As they reached the door they heard Charlotte speaking.

“What on earth has happened to them?”

Jason, ever trying to be helpful, replied, “They often go into the kitchen together when they want to kiss each other and don't want to do it in front of me. Then if they hear me coming along the hall they have time to stop, and pretend they were getting some wine or doing some prep towards dinner. But I always know when they've been snogging because their lips and their faces are quite red. I think it helps them not to be embarrassed, but I thought that if you love someone then you should know that kissing is a big part of it, shouldn't you?”

Bernie and Serena looked at each other and grinned, and decided to put the wine glasses down on the hall table for now, before walking in to the lounge hand in hand.

“Sorry to have abandoned you, said Serena, “we were just..” “Kissing!”, said Jason, Cameron and Charlotte all together, and then started laughing.

Bernie looked up to the ceiling and then dragged her eyes to rest on her children, before she nodded, smiling. She went over to the sofa and pushed them apart so that she could sit in between them, and gave them both a hug. Serena meanwhile sat on the arm of the chair where Jason was sitting, and put her arm round his shoulders to give him a gentle squeeze.

“Why isn't Elinor here Auntie Serena? Didn't she want to come and meet Bernie?”

Serena put her hand round her neck and looked up, giving a big sigh.

“I don't know why she didn't come Jason, I imagine she was busy, and she doesn't actually know about Bernie yet, so if you hear from her, can you promise not to say anything until I've had chance to chat to her?”

Jason considered this and responded with another question.   
“But, what if she comes here to see you and you've gone out with Bernie on a date, is it okay to say you're out with your girlfriend as long as I don't say her name?”

“Not really Jason. I'd prefer it if you could just say I've gone to dinner or wherever it is, but not say anything about who I've gone with. I know it's difficult, but could you do that?”

“Yes, I think so. I mustn't mention Bernie's name or that she's a woman and probably not even where you've gone. Is that what you mean?”

Serena gave his arm another squeeze. “That's pretty much it, Jason. Just pretend you don't know anything if you can. Thank you.”

For the next hour they relaxed together, chatting and sharing stories, especially ones involving Bernie as remembered by Cameron and Charlotte as they were growing up. Serena began to understand how important Marcus had been to both of them, and how Bernie had tried so hard to be as good a mom as she could whenever she was on leave, and how hard the whole family had found it when it was time for her to return to duty.  
She felt tears pricking her eyes when Cameron shared how Bernie used to put milky buttons under his pillow and spray the pillow with her perfume when he got upset because she was going back to Afghanistan. She so wished that Elinor could have been here to share this.  
Serena stood up and asked if anyone was hungry, as she was thinking she should go and get something prepared so that they could eat before they set off home. Nobody was starving, so she decided to go and see what she could rustle up so they could just go and help themselves to whatever they fancy. She did comment that if anyone wanted to help, she'd be more than happy to have some assistance.

After a couple of minutes Bernie was itching to go into the kitchen but wouldn't because of the conversation they had heard earlier. Another minute went by, and Bernie started tapping her foot on the floor. Cameron turned to her and grinned.

“For goodness sake mom, just go! You know that's what she wants and you're going to explode if you leave it another minute.”

“But what will you and Charlotte do, I mean I asked you to come, so I don't think I should abandon you.”  
Charlotte sighed, “We're fine, honestly. I'm sure Jason would have something we could watch on DVD or something. Maybe a Dr Who episode or two?”

“Yes,” said Jason. “There is one I want to watch again because when I had it on before my aunt kept talking and there were bits I missed”

Bernie didn't need telling twice, in one fluid movement she was up and out of the chair heading for the kitchen and Serena.

She skidded into Serena's arms as soon as she arrived at the kitchen door, where she had been waiting.

“Where the hell did you get to?” demanded Serena. “I thought I was going to have to come back in and drag you out of there.”

“Sorry” mumbled Bernie into Serena's hair, “I was trying to be subtle.”

“Stuff subtle, you'll be heading off soon and I don't know how I'll cope know I can't touch you, kiss you, and hold you....” Serena's voice faded and when Bernie pulled away to look at her face she could see tears welling up in her eyes.

“Oh Serena, please, please don't get upset. We're not that far away from each other and we'll speak every day I promise.” Bernie could feel her voice breaking as she watched the tears track down Serena's face.

She leant in towards her and kissed her softly on the mouth, and then used her tongue to gently capture the salty trails from her cheeks. She moved back to her mouth, kissing more firmly than before, her tongue tracing the shape of her lips, then pushing inside Serena's mouth probing sharply and twisting around Serena's tongue.

After a minute they pulled apart and Serena groaned.  
“I want you” she said huskily

Bernie looked anxious. “Serena we can't, the children, the, the...cooking! We said we're cooking something for later.”

Serena laughed. “Ah, yes, but you see I have that all in hand. I've taken some pizza dough out of freezer, along with a tomato puree mix to spread on top, and I've already chopped some mushrooms and I've got chorizo, ham and peppers that people can choose from for their topping and mozzarella to finish. Sorted!”

“Pineapple?”

“What?”

“Do you have any pineapple?” Bernie asked in a small voice.

“Philistine” said Serena, but went to a cupboard and brought out a tin of pineapple chunks. “Happy?”

Bernie grinned. “Okay, but how shall we justify going upstairs?”

Serena rolled her eyes. “I'm sure you have a small amount of packing to do, so if you go up first and then after about 5 mins I'll come up to check nothing is lurking under the bed or got put into the laundry basket by mistake.”

Serena put her hands either side of Bernie's waist under her t-shirt, both of them feeling a tingle of desire. Pulling her closer, Serena started to draw patterns all along the base of her spine with her fingers. Bernie's heart rate started to increase and her breathing deepened, and she nodded.

“What are you doing to me? I'm now going to go and lie to my children! You're turning me into a wicked woman Serena Campbell!”

Serena chuckled, “With a body like yours, I think you'll find that you've always had a wicked side major, I just helped you realise it.”

Bernie turned around and put her hands on her hips and swayed them from side to side as she left the kitchen, looking over her shoulder at Serena as she did.  
Serena put her hand to her mouth and bit down on her knuckles as she groaned in anticipation. “Hurry up” she whimpered.

Five minutes later she crept out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door to find Bernie, carefully putting her shoes next to her ready packed holdall.  
Serena couldn't believe it. “What the hell are you doing?” she demanded. “ expected you to be lying naked on that bed by now, or, at the very least down to your bra and pants!”

Bernie shook her head. “Serena I am not getting naked on any bed during the day with Jason, Cameron and Charlotte in the house until there is a lock on that door. And neither are you. Suspicions are one thing about what we're getting up to, blatant risk taking is quite another. And anyway, I still had to pack!”

“So what is it we're getting up to then?” asked Serena, her eyes flashing as she licked her lips.

Bernie didn't answer, but strode across the room to where Serena was standing and pushed her back against the wall, grinding her lips onto Serena's, who in turn put her hands on Bernie's ass, pulling their bodies as close as possible.

“Are you absolutely sure you don't want to get naked?” Serena gasped.

“Of course I want to,” said Bernie, “but we're going to have to make do with this” and she pushed her hands up under Serena's top, roughly squeezing her breasts, teasing her nipples through the lacy bra until she could feel them standing proud. She then took Serena by the hand and led her to the bed, reaching to undo the top of her trousers before she pushed her down, across the bed. Their lips met again and Serena growled with lust causing shivers to run up and down Bernie's spine.

She pushed Serena's top right up and eased her breasts out of the bra, bending her head down to lap and suck at her nipples now rigid and extremely sensitive.

Serena was whimpering, trying to catch her breath as Bernie pushed her hand down the front of her trousers. Easing them part way down so that she could gain access to her pants easing her hand inside pulling at the curly bush that was already damp from Serena's arousal, as she slid her hand between her legs. Serena spread her legs wider so that Bernie could gain better access to her swollen lips, already soaking wet.  
She moved her head back up to look at Serena and placed her lips onto hers, barely touching as she breathed the word “ready?” into her mouth.  
“So..,so..ready,” she panted, “please...”

Bernie clamped her mouth to Serena's lips as she pushed two fingers straight inside her, gliding in, marvelling at how wet she was. She curled her fingers to find that sweet spot guaranteed to inflame her even further, and Serena started to buck her hips to meet Bernie's hand as it moved in and out. Bernie pushed back and pressed her thumb directly onto her clit, and then began to sweep it from side to side, pausing momentarily with every pass to lean hard on the nub.

“Ohh..ohh..yessss” yelped Serena and emitting a high pitched groan she came, her body arching upwards, her eyes wide open staring at Bernie, who kissed her softly, easing her through her orgasm. Prolonging it for as long as possible.

Such had been the intense overwhelming feeling that had consumed them that neither of them heard the front door open and close.

Elinor walked into the lounge where Jason, Cameron and Charlotte were still watching the episode of Dr Who.  
“Oh for goodness sake Jason, there can't be an episode of Dr Who that you haven't already watched a million times already.”

“Hello Elinor,” said Jason, “it's nice to see you at last. Your mother has been expecting you all day.” Jason did quite like Elinor, but had realised that she could often be quite awkward.

“Speaking of which, where is she, do you know?..And who are these” she said, rudely, looking at Cameron and Charlotte.

“She's in the kitchen getting some food for us and this is Cameron and Charlotte, who are..” and Jason paused, suddenly remembering his promise to his aunt about Bernie.

Cameron stood up and held out his hand, “Hi, I'm a friend of Jason's and this is my sister who wangled an invite so that she could meet Dr Who in person.” He looked apologetically at Charlotte and then looked back at Elinor in time to see her roll her eyes. She did however have the good grace to shake his hand and thought he looked quite cute.

“Okay, well, Mom's been hassling me all day to come over so I'd better find her and see what all the fuss is about!”

Meanwhile upstairs, Serena was sitting up and smiling contentedly as she fitted her boobs back into her bra.  
“I rather think it's your turn now” she observed, “let's just lift up that t-shirt shall we?”

She pulled Bernie onto her lap and ran her hands up her body, raising the t-shirt as she went, and then shrieked when she realised Bernie wasn't wearing a bra.

“Please tell me you haven't been bra-less all day. How could I have missed that?”

Bernie smirked. “I didn't waste all my time packing you see,” and she pointed to the corner of the room where her holdall was, and Serena spotted her bra and pants lying on the top.  
“Oh my god Bernie, you're not wearing pants either?”   
And Serena pushed her hand down Bernie's jeans to grasp her backside just to check. 

“That is so hot” she gasped, and pulled Bernie's head down to place a warm and hungry kiss on her lips while she kneaded her ass.

Bernie started to grind herself on Serena's thigh as Serena's other hand pushed under her t-shirt and caressed Bernie's breast, rolling her nipple between her finger and thumb.  
She buried her head into Serena's shoulder stifling a scream.  
Serena was digging her fingers into the her ass, pulling her butt cheeks apart so that her labia also opened up which brought her already swollen clit into direct contact with the seam in her jeans, which were rubbing along Serena's thigh. She moved her mouth down to Bernie's breasts placing soft kisses all around them and then finally nibbling at her nipples causing Bernie to writhe with ecstasy.

Elinor came out of the kitchen, having failed to find her mother and popped her head round the door of the lounge to report that she was missing in action.  
“I thought I heard a noise upstairs a minute ago, so I'll just go and check,” and she crossed the hall and started up the stairs.

For a split second no-one moved in the lounge, and then the penny dropped and Cameron flew after her.  
“Elinor, stop. I think I remember that she did mention going to have a bit of a rest. If she's anything like my mom, she'll lose it big time if you disturb her.”

Elinor paused momentarily, her hand reaching for the door and then shrugged.  
“i think I can handle anything she wants to throw my way, I'm a big girl now,” and she started to turn the handle

Serena had replaced her mouth with one of her hands on Bernie's left breast, rolling and tugging at the nub until Bernie thought she was going to pass out with the intense sensations it was sending down to her sex. Her other hand was now trapped between Bernie and her thigh giving Bernie a much harder surface to rock against. She found Serena's mouth again as she felt her orgasm building and building, and then almost silently she fell over the edge, feeling her sex pulsing, flooding her so that Serena could feel the dampness on her thigh  
Bernie put her hands either side of Serena's face and drew her into an intoxicating deep passionate kiss, Serena still cupping and stroking Bernie's breasts underneath her t-shirt.

 

It was at this point that Elinor opened to door to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a tease, I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

A number of things then happened at once. Bernie, hearing the door handle turn and then the squeak, as the door opened, flung herself sideways off Serena, struggling to pull her top down, but not quite succeeding.  
Elinor had screamed, almost at the same instant, and had shouted at her mother.   
“Oh my god, mother what, what the hell is going on.....that's disgusting.”

Serena had also screamed as she caught sight of Ellie, yelling “Get out, get out, you have no right to just....walk in here....”

Bernie had finally managed to cover herself up, and could see Cameron hovering at the doorway and she thought that he had possibly been trying to stop Elinor from opening the door. He caught her eye and she blushed, but he didn't move, just stood there looking helpless.  
Bernie then realised that Serena and Elinor were still yelling and screaming at each other, each one trying to gain the upper hand by hurling insults in the hope of shaming the other into silence. This was very destructive behaviour and she felt she had to try to stop it before it went too far.

Bernie moved swiftly between them.  
“Stop this!” she said, raising her voice just enough to be heard above the melee. Then a little more firmly,  
“Stop.......NOW!  
Elinor and Serena both turned to look at Bernie, and Elinor made as if to respond, but Bernie cut her off.

“Stop, before you say something you'll regret. You need to go downstairs and cool off”

She motioned to Cameron. “Cam, will you take Elinor downstairs and get her a glass of water? And if he's alright could you ask Jason to come to the bottom of the stairs please?”

Cameron nodded, recognising that his mom was in military mode, useful when dealing with heightened emotions. Fortunately Elinor had gone silent for now and made no protest when he guided her back down to the lounge.  
Bernie stayed at the top of the stairs and waited to see if Jason would appear, which he did, a few moment later. His face looked troubled and Bernie's heart went out to him.

“Jason, I know that this sort of upset is hard for you to deal with, but I have just one thing I'd like you to do for me and your Auntie. It's fine if you can't manage it but it would be a big help. Will you just stay by the front door and come and get me if Elinor wants to leave? I'll be back down in 5 minutes, I just want to speak with Serena first.”

Jason frowned a bit but then nodded.  
“Okay Dr Bernie. Is Auntie alright?”

Yes, she will be soon Jason. And I promise I'll be as quick as I can.”

Bernie returned to the bedroom where Serena was sitting on the edge of the bed, still shaking a bit, with her head in her hands.  
Bernie crouched down in front of her and put her hand on her knee.

“How are you?” she asked gently.

Serena raised her head to look at Bernie and she could see where tears had fallen down her cheeks.  
“I don't know what to do, what to say to her. I'm so embarrassed and angry and upset...”

Bernie went over to her holdall to retrieve her underwear and get a clean pair of jeans.

“Look, I'm just going to change and then I'll go down and try to have a chat with her, well with them all really. You come down whenever you like, but don't come unless you feel sufficiently in control. The last thing we need is a slanging match....agreed?”

Serena nodded, and finally looked at Bernie.   
“How do you manage to stay so calm and in control?”

“Because she's not my daughter. Embarrassed? We all are, I'm pretty sure that Cameron got to see more of me than he'd bargained for, but I can live with that. I'm pretty sure it's not going to scar him for life.” 

She nudged Serena with her knee.”I'm only glad we hadn't gone down the route that you suggested....of me being completely naked!”  
Serena looked at Bernie and managed a watery smile. “Yes, okay, you were right.”

Bernie nipped into the en-suite to freshen up and re-clothe herself, and then gave Serena a quick hug before going downstairs.

She thanked Jason and told him if he wanted to he could come back into the lounge with her, or he could go into his room and just try and relax for a bit if he'd rather, and he chose to do the latter, once Bernie had reassured him that Serena and Elinor would be fine.

Bernie took a deep breath and entered the lounge. Elinor was doing something on her phone and Charlotte and Cameron were sitting on the sofa looking uncomfortable. She gave them a small smile before sitting down facing Elinor.

“Right. Well, I'm Bernie, Bernie Wolfe and obviously you are Elinor. Not exactly the way I'd hoped to meet you but....”

“Yeah, sure,” Elinor interrupted, “And thank you, but I've already seen more of you than I wanted to, more than I'd ever hope to see. If it's all the same to you I'd rather like to go now, so you can call your guard dog off,” she said indicating Cameron.

Elinor delivered this little speech all the time having her eyes focused on her phone and as she started to get up Bernie very gently pushed her back into her seat and took the phone out of her hands.  
She tried to grab it back, and in doing so made eye contact with Bernie, and whatever she saw there prompted her to sink back into the chair.

Bernie cleared her throat.

“I know that this has been hugely embarrassing for all of us, and I'm really, really sorry that you witnessed what should have been a private moment between myself and your mother...”

A look of what can only be described as disdain crossed Elinor's face.

“But,” Bernie continued, “I am not going to apologise for what you saw. Your mother and I love each other..... and what you barged in on was simply an expression of that love.”

Elinor tossed her head but still said nothing.

Cameron leaned forward, “I'm sorry too, for sort of lying to you when you first came, about who we are. This is my sister, and I'm sure you will have worked out by now, that Bernie is our mother.”

“Yeah, well I figure that you've had a bit longer than I have had, to find out that your mother's a lesbian?” Elinor sounded bitter.

“Not that much longer actually, and I think it's more complicated for both of them than just to be labelled lesbians,” said Charlotte. “And does that really make that much difference? Are you saying you'd rather you'd walked in on your mom if she was with a man?”

Bernie felt her heart swell with pride at Charlotte's words. She actually began to believe that both her children were accepting of her lifestyle choice, and were possibly beginning to forgive all the heartache she had caused.

Elinor actually took time to consider this and finally said that she didn't really know if she would have felt differently.

“But surely you can understand that it's quite a shock to find out your mother isn't the person you thought she was?” She turned towards Bernie. “I'd really like my phone back, please.”

Bernie nodded, but didn't hand it back immediately.  
“Just one more speech to go. Looking back over the day, I can see that your mother and I didn't really think far enough ahead when we planned to tell you all about our relationship. However the reason why we wanted you all to know together, was because it will certainly be 'news' in the entertainment world when it finally is made public. Much as I like my private life kept private, in my workplace it would be of interest to a small minority for a short time. However for your mother and therefore you, it could affect the family in a much more significant way, given that a number of Dr Who fans are not happy with a female doctor at all. So just watch what you post to friends on social media, and that goes for you two as well,” as she turned to look at Cameron and Charlotte.  
She handed Elinor her phone, and she took it with still a defiant look in her eye.

“I think you'll find I'm more aware than your average person about the shit that can be spread around, I've been living with it for most of my life.”

Bernie groaned and hit her hand on her head. “Of course, stupid of me not to have thought than one through”

Just at that moment Serena walked into the lounge, and Bernie stood up and took her hand, leading her round to where she had been sitting. She gave Cam and Charlotte a small smile and then looked at Elinor. 

“I know we've got a lot of talking to do Elinor, and I do want to tell you how sorry I am for some of the things I said upstairs. I was in shock and embarrassed and very emotional, a bit like you I guess.”   
Elinor nodded.

Bernie took her two into the kitchen to make some pizzas with the stuff that they had left out earlier, called Jason when they were ready, and returned to the lounge to give everyone a chance to eat something. Serena pulled Bernie to one side and asked if there was any chance that she could stay tonight as well. She knew she was asking a lot, but really felt that she needed Bernie's presence in the house.   
Bernie went and talked to Cam and Charlotte and agreed they could both stop at her flat in Holby tonight, she would drive them to the station and then come back here.

At the station she got out of the car with them and gave them a hug.  
“I've been so proud of both of you today, and thank you for being so supportive of me. I love you both so much,”  
They hugged again and Bernie turned and drove back to Serena's.

When she got back Elinor and Jason had both gone to their rooms, and Serena was looking a lot brighter than she had earlier. She explained that she had had a good talk with them both and things were a lot calmer now between them.   
“Ellie and I are never going to see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I hope we can at least agree to differ.”

“The trouble is you're too alike. Both feisty. Intelligent, and obstinate. And who knows, one day she might end up being as sexy as you too!”

Serena pulled Bernie close and kissed her. Bernie wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.   
“At the risk of giving you the wrong idea, I think we should go to bed, as I'm going to have to be leaving by 5.30 if I'm going to avoid being late.”  
“I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with you, it's really selfish I know”  
Bernie stopped halfway up the stairs and kissed Serena again. “It's okay, I wanted to be here too.”  
Once in the bedroom, they got undressed side by side and stood next to each other in the bathroom brushing their teeth without the usual sexual tension between them, which normally would have at least one of them tearing clothes off the other.  
“Good grief,” yawned Serena, do you think we're growing up?”  
“No” said Bernie, “just absolutely knackered”

They lay in bed facing each other stroking each other's faces and arms. Bernie pulled Serena closer and gave her a tender but firm kiss. They lay there for quite some time feeling the love that was pouring out of their eyes envelop them and hold them safe, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled with chapter as it's a filler to what comes next, as Bernie learns something about Charlotte that she could never have imagined. Consequently there's not a lot of action. Hope you'll stick with it.


	22. Chapter 22

At 5.00am Bernie eased herself out of bed, trying not to disturb Serena, and by 5.25am she was dressed, packed and ready to leave. She knelt by the edge of the bed and stroked Serena's face, leaning forwards to kiss her cheek. Serena stirred and opened her eyes to see Bernie smiling at her.  
She reached out and grasped Bernie's arm.  
“Please tell me it's not that time already?” she murmured, trying to pull her closer.  
Bernie kissed her again.  
“You know it is, and as much as I don't want to leave you, I have to go.”

Serena nodded. “I know. Just one more kiss?”

Bernie sat on the side of the bed and gathered Serena into her arms and kissed her deeply and passionately until she ran out of breath. Then she lay her back down in the bed, picked up her bag and promised she would text as soon as she got to the hospital.  
“I'll ring you at lunch time if I can, and definitely tonight.”

Then she turned sharply on her heel and left before she was drawn back to the longing that was showing in Serena's eyes, that she knew would be reflected in hers.

Serena lay very still, and flinched slightly as she heard the front door close, and the sound of Bernie's car pulling out of the drive caused a single tear to trickle down her cheek. She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed away the other tears threatening to overflow. She promised herself that today would be about Elinor and Jason, after the chaos of yesterday, hoping to show them that they were still as important to her as Bernie.

Bernie arrived at Holby City about 8.40am and quickly texted Serena and Cameron to let them know she had got there in one piece.

As she walked onto the ward, she heard Fletcher shout out, “Her she comes, boys and girls, stand by your beds!” and couldn't help but grin when she saw Raf, Fletch and Morven all standing to attention and saluting.

“Cheeky as ever Fletch I see; Dr Digby, Dr Di Lucca, will you come into my office and bring me up to speed please.”

She soon got back into the rhythm of things on AAU, and by lunchtime there had been nothing untoward to deal with.   
The staff as a whole were genuinely pleased to see her, and they all noticed than when there was a free moment she would just stand there with a huge smile on her face. 

She managed to ring Serena at lunch time, to find that she, Elinor and Jason were just about to have something to eat at the National History Museum. She'd allowed them each to pick something they wanted to do, so, predictably, Elinor had chosen shopping and Jason, the museum. Serena promised Bernie that she would ring between 9.30 and 10.00 this evening, so that they could discuss when they might meet again this coming week.

The rest of the day was fairly standard fair, and she was able to leave more or less on time. She had heard from Cameron that he was going back to his digs after his shift at St James, but that Charlotte was still there, and he had got the impression that she might want to stay for a couple of days. Bernie was a little puzzled, but was determined to make the most of having Charlotte to herself for a little while. She collected a Chinese take away on the way home, not having had the time or really the inclination to go food shopping during her lunch hour.

After eating, they sat down and put their feet to watch some documentary on the Vikings on BBC4, which Bernie realised Jason would be loving, but neither she nor Charlotte seemed to be in the mood. She tried a bit of idle chit chat, but unlike yesterday Charlotte seemed quite withdrawn. Bernie began to wonder if she was as relaxed about her relationship with Serena as she'd seemed yesterday. She decided it was time to take the bull by the horns and asked her if she was uncomfortable about her and Serena being together

Charlotte shook her head vehemently. “Good grief Mom, no, I'm not that shallow, and anyway it's obvious how happy you make her and she makes you. And I do think that in spite of what happened with you and Dad, you deserve a bit of happiness. It's been a rough year for all of us.”

Bernie reached over and hugged her. “You make me so glad when you say things like that. Thank you. But there's something not right with you darling. Do you want to talk about it, or not yet?”

Charlotte sighed and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet Bernie's eyes.Bernie bit her tongue and forced herself to stay still, hoping that if she said nothing, Charlotte would feel obliged to fill the silence. After a couple of minutes it worked.

“I, I want to stop going to uni. Dropping out I think it was called in your day.”

“What? Why? I mean....why?” Bernie was astounded.  
You've only got one more year to go and you've been doing pretty well according to what I've seen and heard. You're not in trouble with anyone are you? Or really in debt or...”

“Mom. You've asked me, could you let me answer now, please?”

Bernie took a breath and nodded.

“It's not really to do with the degree or the work that I've got to do, I've enjoyed it but, I've had second thoughts about what I want to do after the degree and I know that I don't want to teach anymore.”

Bernie leapt in, “But you don't have to teach, there would be plenty of careers for someone with an English degree. You like reading, you could go into publishing or, or..”

“Mom! Please, I don't want to go back to Uni because I've finally decided what I do want to do, and that means doing a different sort of degree.”

Bernie relaxed slightly, at least she was still thinking of a degree. “Okay, well, depending on the degree you might be able to transfer some of your credits to the new course, which may mean you don't have to spend another 3 years studying.”

“Oh, I know I wouldn't need to do that, it would only be a 12 month course to start with, but it could be another 3 years if I wanted to continue with it. She took a deep breath.

"I want to act. I want to go to a Drama school preferably in London.”

Bernie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Charlotte, acting? It didn't make any sense. 

Charlotte continued. “I've already applied to a couple of schools and I've got an audition in a couple of weeks at Lamda. There's at least another 3 places that I want to look at as well.”

Bernie was still reeling. 

“Look, I know drama courses have come on leaps and bounds compared to what they were like when I was young, but do you really think that someone with A level results like yours would be stretched enough in a drama degree or course or whatever? I mean at the very least you needed to talk it over with someone else before you go down the drastic route of giving up on your degree.”

“I have been talking it over,... in my head for the last 6 months,with my friends, with....Dad..." 

“Oh great! I'm the last to hear am I? Wonder why that is. Maybe I'm the only one you knew would try and talk some sense into you!”

“If it's any consolation to you, Dad's reaction was much the same as yours. Why did I even think that you might be different! I wonder what Serena would think of you considering that her career is somehow inferior to yours or indeed anyone with a 'proper' degree.”  
And with that Charlotte got up and went to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Bernie sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. That certainly escalated fast she thought. And Serena thought she'd messed up with Elinor, pity she hadn't been around to see the cock up she'd just made.  
She got up and went to the bedroom door and knocked. All she could hear were stifled sobs and sniffing.  
She knocked again. “Charlotte, can I come in?”

“No!”

“Oh. Well, we do need to talk more about this, and we are possibly a bit too tired and emotional right now. I don't have to be in work until 10.00 tomorrow, so if you think you could meet me in the kitchen around 8.00, I'll promise to listen properly to what you have to say and how you feel. Does that sound like something you'd be willing to do?”

There was a muffled “okay” and Bernie let go of the breath she had been holding in.  
“Thank you. See you in the morning. And Charlotte, I love you sweetheart.”

After a quick tidy up, Bernie considered that the best place for her was bed too. By 9.15 she was climbing into bed with a whisky on the bedside table and her phone. She decided she would phone Serena now, as she needed to talk all this over with her and hoped she might be able to help in some way.  
Before she could even look the number up in her contacts list the phone rang, and low and behold it was Serena.

“I'm sorry, I know it's earlier than I said I would, and if you're busy it's fine I can ring back or you could ring me back when you're free, but I've been sitting here looking at the phone since 9 o'clock and then all of a sudden I felt I couldn't wait any longer and well, here I am, can you talk or should I ring off just say it'll be fine...”

“Serena, Serena, slow down, if you don't stop talking I can't tell you anything. It's fine. I was just about to ring you”

She heard Serena exhale loudly, as if she'd been holding her breath.

“Oh, good, great even! Where are you? On the sofa or already in bed?

“In bed”

I'm in bed too. I thought that as we talked I might be able to forget you're miles away if I close my eyes and imagine you lying next to me.”

There was a small pause.  
“I'm really going to miss you tonight Bernie, your kisses and the gentle shapes you draw on my skin, the shivers you send down my spine.....” Serena's voice got smaller and smaller until it tailed off altogether.

Bernie took a deep shuddering breath. “I'm missing you too Serena, very much. I could certainly have done with your support here tonight, with Charlotte.”  
And Bernie went on to explain what had happened between them, and how she was really upset about how she had handled it.

“It's just so hard to explain Serena, Charlotte's always been so shy, like a little mouse sometimes, always there but hiding in the shadows, letting others take centre stage. And now she suddenly throws this at me!”

Serena was quiet for a moment and then she asked the question that Bernie had been avoiding asking herself.  
“So, are you saying you would be disappointed if she followed this career path, followed her......heart?”

“No!...yes...maybe? Oh I don't know Serena, I want her to be happy, of course I do, but this is way, way outside my comfort zone. And she has such a sharp intellect Serena, everyone says so...”

“And you think it will be wasted if she becomes an actor do you? You don't consider me to have much in the way of intelligence?”

Bernie froze. “NO, no Serena I'm not saying that at all, honestly, oh god, I'm sorry. No, it's just that's she's my baby and I can't bear the thought of all the rejection and put downs she'll have to endure....I honestly don't know if she's mentally strong enough!”

“I think you'll find she's a lot stronger than you imagine,” said Serena softly. “The quiet ones often are. Don't mistake quiet for scared, she was probably just biding her time, learning who she is, maturing, accepting what's important to her”

Bernie took a moment to think about what Serena had just said and came to a decision.

“Serena, I know it's an awful cheek, but would you, could you come over sometime this week and have a chat with her? I know I have a very one-sided view on this and I could do with someone elses perspective?”

Serena was still smarting a bit from Bernie's earlier remark about intellect, but she genuinely wanted to help, and she figured that Charlotte would need all the support she could get.

“Okay. I was going to tell you that I have to go to the studios in Cardiff on Thursday, so how about I come to you on Wednesday and stay over until Thursday or Friday. I might even be able to arrange for Charlotte to come with me so that I can show her round, and maybe show her there are other avenues in TV and theatre that aren't acting, just see if she's considered anything else?

“You're an angel Serena, I'll talk to her in the morning to see how she feels about that, but I can't imagine her saying no if it's possible.”

There was a pause... “Have you forgiven me my faux pas Serena?”

“Not entirely no, but we can discuss it when I see you. I'm not mad if that's what you're asking. And on the plus side I will get to see you a whole day earlier than I'd planned.”

Serena giggled. “It's like the universe is trying to find reasons for us to be together.”  
She giggled again.

“Ms Campbell, how much have you drunk?”

“I'm not sure, but there does seem to be only half a bottle of Shiraz by my bed. What about you?”

“I have a half tumbler full of malt whisky thank you.”

“Is that all? That'll never be enough to relax you, go and get another.”

“Don't worry I'll sleep just fine with this one, thanks.”

“Not for sleeping, for lowering your inhibitions – wow, that's hard to say when you're a bit squiffy.”

“What are you talking about Serena?”

“Phone-sex!”

“What?!”

“Phone – sex. You know, talking suggestively over the phone to help you....get relief?”

“What?!”

“Oh come on Bernie, are you telling me that if I was there right now we wouldn't be rolling around on your bed, naked?”

“Serena...I....well, possibly but.....I can't do this..”

'Yes you can, shall I start?”

Bernie didn't answer, she couldn't. She began to realise that in the realms of sexual adventures she was lagging way behind a certain Ms Campbell.

“Well, first of all I would kiss you, and lick all around your mouth with my tongue, then I would move my tongue to your ear, and lick all around that too. I'd take your ear lobe in my mouth and suck and nibble that. Can you feel me doing that Bernie? Can you ......?

Bernie made small whimpering noises. “Serena....I'm not sure I even want to do this.”

Serena went silent. After a while Bernie wondered if she'd hung up. “Serena, are you still there? Serena?”

There was a sigh from the phone. “Yes I'm here. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, that was never my intention. I guess I just got carried away......I can't believe how much I miss you when we're not together, and I don't just mean the sex, good, no great, though that is.”

Now it was Bernie's turn to feel bad. “I'm sorry too. It's not because I think it's wrong or demeaning, it,…........ it just makes me miss you all the more, and I don't want to feel that any more than I already do.”

“This is crazy isn't it” said Serena, “did you ever think that at our age we would have this depth of feeling....I was going to say again, but I'm not sure I've ever felt this intense about anyone, other than Elinor and Jason.”

Bernie swallowed, but found there was a huge lump in her throat and the only sound she made was a sort of strangled sob.

“Bernie, darling, are you alright?”

Bernie tried again and this time she managed a hoarse whisper. “No, I thought that I didn't deserve to feel like this, and I certainly didn't go looking for it. It.....it frightens me to be honest because I think I'd go mad if it was taken away from me now.”

Serena caught her breath. She felt tears welling up and yet started to laugh. “I can't quite understand what's happened or happening to us. It makes me wonder, if we had met years ago whether there would have been the same sort of connection, or whether it had to be now, in this time in this place for everything to align and fit together”

“I love you Serena, and for the first time for a long time I actually want people to notice......and wish that they were me, because no-one could be as happy as I am, with you.”

“I love you too, and I never thought that would say that to a woman, not the sort of love I want with you. If I were to lose you I think I would simply cease to exist in this world.”

They were both silent, mulling over what they had said about themselves, what they had said about each other.  
They didn't actually speak anymore, but both just lay down in their beds and waited for sleep to come.

Bernie woke at 7.00am and got up straight away after what had been a much better night than she had anticipated. She wanted to make sure she had time to chat to Charlotte before she went to work, and to try to make amends for some of the mistakes she had made the previous evening. At 7.45 she went and knocked on the door where Charlotte was sleeping, and after a suitable interval she popped her head round it to see Charlotte sitting up in bed, reading.  
Bernie went and sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Charlotte's fringe out of her eyes. Charlotte smiled.  
“You do know that Serena repeats that action on your hair all the time don't you?”

Bernie nodded, and smiled back.

“Darling, I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you yesterday, I just wasn't thinking very clearly and it was a shock. I can't imagine my little, shy, wouldn't say boo to goose, beautiful daughter getting out on a stage in front of hundreds of people.”

Charlotte reached out to hug her Mom.  
“That was then, this is now. I'm a different person. Still quiet? Yes, but I know myself, I'm not trying to hide anymore.You still see me as a little girl, and I'm not.”

“I spoke to Serena last night, and I hope you don't mind, but I asked her if she could come over in the next day or two and perhaps offer a different perspective on things, maybe even have some answers to questions you might have. Is that okay with you?”

Charlotte bounced up and down on the bed, beaming.   
“Okay? It's fantastic! Thank you so much.”

Bernie smiled. “However, please remember that I still do have reservations about all of this, not least you giving up on your English degree, but I'm sure that if we are honest about things then we can sort it out, with some compromises being made.”

Bernie was now feeling a lot, lot calmer and was keeping her fingers crossed that her relationship with her daughter seemed to be on fairly solid ground.

The day seemed to pass quite quickly for Bernie, and she was happy and relieved to find herself in bed earlier than usual. She was looking forward to seeing Serena tomorrow, but slightly apprehensive about speaking to her tonight, given her reluctance to engage in slutty talk last night. She suspected that Serena liked to keep her sex life alive and kicking by being open to all manner of new ideas and devices, whereas for Bernie it was very much what went on in her head that helped her to enjoy sex so much. She did have an idea for the following day that she hoped Serena would be willing to try and she would have to broach it tonight if it was going to work. She took a deep breath and rang Serena's number.

It only rang 3 times before Serena picked up.

“Hello you,” said Bernie, marvelling at how shy she still felt when she first spoke to her, and how her stomach flipped when she heard Serena's voice.

“Hello sexy,” Serena replied, and Bernie could hear the slight smirk that must be on her face, “you're early tonight. Gagging to hear my dulcet tones are we?”

Bernie laughed. “Always,” she said, “but I was really wanting to know what time you thought you'd be here tomorrow?”

'I'm expecting it to be between 12 and 1.00 if that's acceptable? I thought I could come straight to the hospital and see you and hug you and kiss you...”

“Hey, it's my workplace remember? We might not be a secret anymore, but I do have to be able to command a little respect you know.”

“My darling, if sleeping with Dr Who doesn't get you respect I don't know what the hell will!”

Bernie couldn't help it, her signature laugh echoed round the bedroom, even eliciting a yell of “Mother!” from Charlotte.

Serena was doubled up with giggles just listening to her. “Oh my god, we have to find a way of bottling that sound, we could make a fortune!”

After they'd calmed down, Serena repeated that she would go to the hospital to either pick up Bernie's key, or to make sure that Charlotte was in before she walked round to the flat. Bernie even suggested she would draw her a map in case she wasn't sure of the way.  
“I just thought that when I've driven you there before, we may have had our minds on other things.”

“just like now,” said Serena. “I can't wait to hold you again, feel your arms around my waist, and my lips, pressed against yours, listening to those little moans that you make when you want me.”

Bernie caught her breath, and decided now was as good as ever to put her idea to Serena.

“You know how last night I put down your idea of phone sex?”   
Serena murmured, “Do I ever?”

“Well, this isn't really a game but I thought it might add a little 'je ne sais quoi' to our next sexual encounter.”

Serena positively growled. “Do tell”

“i'm sure I'm not the only one that remembers the lead up to our first kiss, and then, hmm, when we first made love, how it felt just before, the anxiety and the anticipation, all seemed to add to the whole experience.”   
Bernie's voice was shaking just talking about it, and she heard Serena's sharp intake of breath as she spoke.

“I'm sure it was the hoping and waiting that added to the heightened sensations I had, like.....”  
“Like there were fireworks going off in your brain? Like your finger tips were live, sending electric shocks through your body and mind?” gasped Serena.

“Yeah, something like that,” murmured Bernie. “Glad it wasn't just me.”  
She gathered her thoughts and ploughed on.

“ I thought that maybe we could try to re-create a little of that by....by pretending that it was still hush hush, so that we can't kiss, or hug or touch each other, even away from prying eyes; that we are still doing our little dance around each other, neither wanting to be the first to make a move.”

“My god Bernie, that will be so hard, what sort of masochist are you?”

“I know, and if you're not fine with it it doesn't matter, the sex will be fantastic anyway, I thought that this could just heighten the sensations that's all.”

Serena gave what can only be described as a very dirty laugh.  
“I'm always up for a challenge, and it's not as if we don't know that it will all end in mind-blowing sex, so yes. Yes I accept your challenge and I raise you the idea that if one of us caves and gives in before we reach your bedroom, then they have to pay a forfeit!”

Bernie paused. “....like what exactly?”

“Oh I don't know, I'm sure I can think of something...”

Bernie gulped and knew right there and then she had to make sure that she wasn't the one paying the forfeit.

“Okay, so, until tomorrow then?”

Serena gave a very sexy groan. “How can I cope with another night of very sexy Bernie filled dreams?”

“I'm sure you'll find a way.................I know I have.”

“What?!”

“Goodnight Ms Campbell”

“Goodnight, Major Wolfe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Summer holidays play havoc with routines! You've all been so generous in leaving kudos and fantastic comments so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
> I know there's some thought out there that the demand for Berena fanfic will gradually decline now that they aren't on our screens any more, and that we don't really know what will happen when Catherine returns. However I promise that as long as there's someone out there reading, then I will carry on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little bit more about Charlotte

Bernie positively bounded out of bed on Wednesday morning. She was happy, oh, so happy that Serena would be arriving today, and then there was Charlotte, staying over in the spare bedroom, and in spite of the questions and doubts she had about her possible career change, it was a situation she would have never have imagined happening even 6 months ago.

She showered and dressed quickly and took Charlotte an early morning cup of tea. Perched on the side of her bed, she ruffled her sleep hair and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head.

“Serena should be arriving around 1.00pm, so I'd appreciate it if you were here to greet her? In fact you could do me a favour this morning by taking the spare key you have, and go and get another cut from it, so I have an extra one to give to her to keep.”

Charlotte pulled a face. “Do I have to? Won't it do tomorrow or Friday?” she grumbled.

“Oh, for pity's sake Charlotte, how old are you? She's specifically coming a day early to give you and her a chance to chat without your annoying mother trying to interrupt, so I think the least you could do is be gracious enough to perform a very small errand on her behalf, don't you?

Charlotte had to good grace to look a bit ashamed.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Just so excited and nervous I didn't want to have to do much this morning.”

Bernie gave her a hug.

“Right, I'm off to work, and Serena is going to come to the hospital first, so I'll ring you when she's on her way over here.”  
And with one final squeeze Bernie set off for the hospital.

From the moment she arrived on AAU it was non-stop. All the beds were full when the red phone rang informing them of an accident between an articulated lorry and 3 motorcyclists, one of whom was in a critical condition that would need the expert care of Bernie and the four man team she had trained to work with her in the trauma bay. The other victims of the accident had difficult but not immediately life threatening injuries, so were currently being monitored in the ED. Fletcher had to assess all the patients in their care on AAU to see if he could free up at least 3 beds. After an initial assessment in the trauma bay Bernie took the young man straight to theatre to do her best, not only to save his life, but also his arm.   
After 4 long hours the young man was taken to ITU, but Bernie was only too aware that she could be called back at any time to perform further surgery, especially as there were issues around the blood supply to the arm.

She went into the office, sank into her chair and put her head in her hands. The young man in question was the same age as Cameron, and although she normally managed to keep family and work separate, she was trying hard not to imagine how she would cope if anything similar happened to him. It always became dangerous if, as a surgeon, you started to get too emotional about the person you were operating on, as feelings like that could easily cloud your judgement.

She was just trying to summon the energy to go and get a proper cup of coffee from Pulses when she heard the door to the office open.

“Excuse me?” she said sternly, still having her eyes closed, “since when do you not do me the courtesy of knocking before you come in here?”

“Sorry. Someone told me you'd just had a difficult time in theatre and I thought you might like a coffee?” said a very sexy and familiar voice.

Bernie opened her eyes and jumped to her feet a huge smile spreading across her face. She started to move towards Serena ready to sweep her into her arms, when she remembered the rules she herself had suggested last night.  
“Err, um, good to see you Serena, thanks for the coffee, much appreciated.”  
Bernie stretched out her arm to take the coffee and Serena smiled and moved her arm back towards her body, forcing Bernie to step closer. 

“How much do you want this coffee?” asked Serena, using her warm sexy voice to full effect, “do you want it enough for you to get closer, until you can feel my breath on your face, feel the heat of my body so, so aching for you to pull me as close as you can, so we can feel each others hearts beating. Can you imagine my lips against yours, my tongue entering your mouth...” and Bernie watched mesmerised as Serena liked her lips.

“Serena...” was all Bernie could articulate and took another half step towards her, seriously considering it would be worth any forfeit Serena had in mind, when there was a sharp knock and Fletcher popped his head round the door.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies,” he said, noting the glazed look in Bernie's eyes and the rapid breathing of both of them, “but Morven could do with your trauma eyes, as we've just had a woman with a stab wound admitted.”

“Sure,” said Bernie, sounding a lot more in control than she felt. On fairly shaky legs she walked past Serena and paused.  
“I'll be back as soon as I can, and, that..., that was hot, you very nearly had me there. Better luck next time....”

Serena exhaled and leant against the office wall for a few seconds before she trusted herself to move to one of the chairs. 

It was nearly an hour later that Bernie arrived back to the office, and invited Serena to follow her to the locker room so that she could give her a key to the flat, even though she was going to ring Charlotte just to make sure she was in.   
She also needed to change into a fresh pair of scrubs after dealing with the last casualty, and wanted to see if Serena could take a little sexual teasing as much as she liked to dish it out.

Serena also had a plan in mind, and as she sat on one of the benches she started to complain about how hot it was in there. She slipped her arms out of her blouse and revealed a sheer camisole with a very plunging neckline. She started to deepen her breathing, causing her chest to rise and fall in an exaggerated way, and Bernie once again found herself captivated by the curve of her breasts as they moved up and down. She gulped and hurriedly searched in her bag for the key and stretched out her arm towards her trying to keep her eyes virtually closed as those twin globes beckoned to her.  
Serena stretched out her arm to take it and their fingertips touched, causing them both to gasp as tingling sensations radiated outwards from the point of contact.  
The key clanged to the floor and Serena put her hands to her head as if she was unwell.  
“Oh, can you see where it went?” she asked. “My head's a bit woozy, probably from the heat, and I don't think I can bend down right now...”

Bernie gave a small groan as she dropped to her hands and knees and hoped that Serena would think it was due to her back, rather than the state of arousal she was in. She felt underneath the bench where Serena was sitting and found the key fairly quickly, but didn't say anything. She raised her head and found that her eyes were now looking directly along Serena's cleavage as she was leaning forward provocatively, and Bernie wanted nothing more than to press her face between those glorious mounds, and she whimpered.  
That small sound however, was enough to snap her mind back into focus and she thought of a way to turn this to her own advantage. Not letting on that she had found the key, she turned around away from the bench and presented Serena with the glorious sight of her perfect rear, waggling from side to side as she pretended to be still looking for the key.   
Bernie suddenly felt movement through the air and she braced herself for a hand to strike her ass, but no contact was made, Serena's hand just hovering above those firm globes. Having managed to regain control Serena gave a low, guttural groan as she drew her hand back.  
Bernie steadied her own breathing and exclaimed “Found it!” and she placed the key next to Serena, their eyes meeting and they saw the longing and lust in each others eyes.  
Bernie stood up again (with a little difficulty) just as her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and saw that it was Charlotte.

“Hello darling,” Bernie's voice cracked slightly as she spoke and she had to clear her throat before she could continue.  
“Ahem, yes, Serena's has arrived and should be with you in the next 30 minutes I would think. I'll give her your mobile number and if she does get lost she can ring for you to come and find her, okay?”

Bernie ended the call and then immediately texted Charlotte's number to Serena's phone and asked her to check to make sure she had received it. Serena, also a lot calmer now reached into her bag for her phone when she saw Bernie pulling off her scrub top.

“What...wait...what, what..are you doing?” she stuttered.

“Oh,” said Bernie, “I did say I needed to change my scrubs, didn't I? You know, because of the blood splatter, got to make sure there is no cross contamination on the ward.”

Serena's eyes widened as Bernie stood by her locker wearing only a sheer lacy bra, her nipples easily visible, and becoming more so every second that Serena leered at them.

“Oops,” said Bernie, looking down, “I think the bottoms will have to go too.” and she pulled the rest of her scrubs off, revealing a matching pair of panties that did very little to hide the curly bush at the apex of her thighs.

The air in the locker room grew thick and heavy as they both fought to stay in control, and Bernie finally decided to admit defeat and turned her back to Serena to pull a fresh pair of scrubs out of her locker.

Serena's breathing was rough and ragged as she sat with her hands clenched fighting with every fibre of her being against the intense arousal she was experiencing as she stared fixedly at Bernie's body.

Bernie pulled up the clean bottoms and as she turned back towards Serena she spoke in a voice that was little more than a hoarse whisper.

“Well, I take my hat off to you, Serena Campbell, that was my best shot and you pass.....”

Bernie's words were cut short as Serena, in one fluid movement, stood and threw herself at Bernie knocking her backwards into the lockers, her mouth closing over Bernie's breast, sucking at the nipple through the fabric of the bra, her hands grabbing her backside to pull her forcibly against her hips. She finally groaned as she pulled away from Bernie and as she looked into her eyes she saw a very self satisfied smirk flash across her features.

“Oh my Ms Campbell,” said Bernie, grinning. “Methinks you are undone!”

“That.., that was so not fair” raged Serena, “you had an unfair advantage!”

“You were the one who turned it into a competition with your talk of forfeits,” said Bernie. “Until you put that in the mix I was just going to try to resist your charms for as long as I could, but once you turned it into a competition, I had to pull out all the stops.

She gave an impish grin. “First blood to me I think”

“So, what's my forfeit then?” grumbled Serena.

“That's for me to know and for you to imagine,” teased Bernie.

“This isn't over Ms Wolfe, not by a long way,” hissed Serena as she exited the locker room and then the hospital.

Bernie's legs finally buckled under her and she sank onto the bench recently vacated by Serena.

“Woah, that was close,” she muttered to herself. “I'd better keep my wits about me when I get back tonight.”

Serena meanwhile was very glad to be walking to Bernie's flat. She was a little apprehensive of the meeting with Charlotte, and the last thing she wanted was to feel totally distracted because of a certain trauma surgeon's body. She was also a little nervous that if she made the wrong comment at the wrong moment, the Charlotte would in some way apportion some of her annoyance onto Bernie, just when their relationship in other areas of their lives seemed to be strengthening. No pressure then, she thought as she arrived at her destination.   
Charlotte must have been looking out for her, as the door to the foyer clicked open before she had time to press the buzzer. Serena entered and saw Charlotte waiting at the door to the flat, smiling shyly as she moved aside to let Serena in. Fleetingly, (for her mind wasn't quite rid of the sight of Bernie in her underwear), Serena thought how they'd have to keep the volume down on their appreciation of each other tonight with Charlotte in the spare bedroom, but the thought was soon pushed to one side as she watched Charlotte positively skip into the lounge ahead of her.

She turned to face Serena a big smile on her face.  
“This is so great, thank you so much for giving up some of your time to come and chat to me. I don't know how to thank you.”

“Well, in view of the support you afforded me and your mother at my house, I think it's the least I could do, but I wouldn't say no to a coffee. And don't count your chickens before they're hatched, you may not like all the advice I have to give on the subject of an acting career.”

Charlotte went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.  
“I know you're going to say that it's not easy and that I'll have to deal with a lot of rejection, and how there'll be long periods of time when I'll be unemployed and twiddling my thumbs. And that I'll probably have to wait tables or work in call centres just to keep my head above water. And I'm sure mom has already let you know all the things that she wants you to say to try and talk some sense into me.”

Serena put her hand on Charlotte's arm and guided her to a seat.

“Right, first things first. Much as I love your mother, I am not her spokesperson and if you think I would tell you anything that I don't believe just to keep her smiling at me, then you don't get me at all. But... we're getting ahead of ourselves here, why don't you just talk to me about your life and how you began to feel that acting was what you wanted or needed to do.”

And Charlotte did just that. She talked a bit about what it had been like growing up without her mom for what seemed endless weeks at a time, but still being well cared for by her father, and Cameron. How, being shy, she had taken to watching people very closely, trying to fathom the difference between what people said, and how they behaved when they thought no-one was watching.  
Serena began to get a better idea of how the Wolfe family had functioned and how, in spite of loving her mother, she didn't think she had missed her as much as Cameron had up until she hit puberty. She had accepted without question the coming and going of her in her life, whereas Cameron had been upset for days on end whenever she had returned to her army life.  
As Serena watched and listened to Charlotte, she caught glimpses of how she imagined Bernie must have looked and acted when she was Charlotte's age and it made her heart ache to think of all those years when she hadn't known her, hadn't loved her...

Charlotte also talked about how she regretted the way she had shut her mother out when they had found out about her affair with Alex. It had been difficult to see her father hurting so much, and as he had been her rock during her childhood, she had naturally sided with him at first, understanding how betrayed he had felt.  
But then, she had started to realise that decisions that you make at a certain point in your life (like her degree choice) were not necessarily be the same a few months later, so she began to understand that people change all the time often dependant on what life has thrown at you.

Serena was fascinated by this young woman. She had an ease of being that didn't demand that you listen to her, but which made you want to listen, and to prompt her when words failed.

After nearly an hour of just talking, Charlotte began to wind down, the thoughts and feelings that had been tumbling, no, pouring out of her gradually lessened, and Serena leant forwards and took a hand in both of hers.

“Charlotte, have you ever talked to your mother like this?”

Charlotte shook her head. “Not really, just bits here and there. It's hard with mom because she turns everything inward and looks at things in terms of how she failed in being a mother, rather than showing me that anything is possible if you want it enough.”

Serena nodded. “I know, or at least I'm beginning to understand that about her. You and I, we're not so different, we wear our heart on our sleeves for all the world to see, and she tucks hers deep inside, and only let's it out when she feels it's safe to do so”  
Serena held out her arms to gather Charlotte to her in a hug, and she willingly allowed Serena to gather her in.  
“You, are a very special young lady and I totally understand why your mother is so anxious to keep you close. And of course I will always be eternally grateful to you for bringing her to Comic Con. I can't begin to describe how she has changed my life.”

“And you've changed her too, she seems so much more ready to enjoy life again.” Charlotte pressed a quick kiss to Serena's cheek, “Thank you.”

Serena felt her self blushing and a getting a bit emotional, so she cleared her throat and told Charlotte of her plans for tomorrow.  
“What do you say to coming with me to the BBC studios in Cardiff? I have got a couple of people I need to speak to, but I've arranged for you to spend some time with one of the apprentice producers that I've worked with, and while I'm busy he will show you round some of the different departments there. Give you a bit of an insight into how a TV programme gets made.”

Charlotte's face was a picture. “Really?” she said incredulously, “That would be amazing!”  
Then she looked at Serena and tipped her head to one side in a movement that was such a Bernie mannerism that Serena inwardly flinched.  
“Erm, can I ask what you might be going to say to my mom about my wanting to act?”

“Not much at the moment, I have a lot more questions for you, but I think they should wait till tomorrow now. I will tell you that I think you are very mature for your age and that I have always thought that people deserve a chance to follow their dreams. But, I do have to say that finishing your current degree would always be a good move in my opinion.. At the very least I think you should go and speak to your tutors and discuss with them what your options might be.”  
Charlotte pouted but acknowledged that she did at least owe them a chance to talk about what she saw as her future.

“Now” said Serena, “let's raid that kitchen and see what we can find to make some sort of a meal for when your mother comes home from work. Take-aways have featured far too highly in our diets recently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I grossly underestimated the time it would take to get this written and typed up. The chapter was becoming so long I had to split it into two. The good news means that the next chapter is all but finished too, so just need to find the time to type it up.  
> And it sounds so trite but it's lovely when you leave such great comments. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much pure smut. It advances the story a little, but on the whole smut is what you get, so don't say I didn't warn you.

Bernie was counting down the minutes to the end of her shift, and keeping her fingers crossed that the red phone would not ring before she had left the building and was on her way home. She had just entered the lift when she heard it ring and groaned, putting her arm out to stop the lift doors from closing. Dr Digby called out to her,

“It's okay, we've got this. Just go home, I'll ring you if I think it's something we can't handle.”

Bernie nodded and smiled gratefully. “Thanks” she mouthed as the doors closed.

When she arrived home she had to press the buzzer to be let in as she'd given Serena her key (note to self....ask for it back!). She had to ring it again before she heard the door lock click open. She entered the foyer and climbed the stairs to her front door and was surprised to find it still closed. She knocked sharply, a little miffed that no-one had seen fit to have the door open ready. But when Charlotte opened the door, still trying to pat off flour that appeared to be in her hair, on her face and over most of her clothes, she understood.  
“Campbell,” she shouted down the hallway, “please tell me you didn't let Charlotte loose in the kitchen?”  
Serena appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking fairly similar to Charlotte re flour distribution.  
“Fraid so,” she admitted, “but you didn't tell me that her sole interest in food preparation was the opportunity of a food fight!”

Bernie sighed, but her face betrayed her true feelings as a smile started to creep across her face.

“It' okay,” said Serena, “the food is almost ready and the kitchen is virtually back to normal. It's just the two chefs that are in need of a little tidying up. Is it alright if I grab a very quick shower before we eat, or did you need to shower first?”

“No it's fine, I'll just get changed while you're in the shower”

Bernie was in the bedroom, trying to decide whether to just change into her sleep wear when Serena returned from the bathroom, wearing just a towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping water down her face.

She looked at this fabulously sexy woman and her throat constricted. It took every last drop of her self control not to gather her in her arms and smother her in kisses. Serena could see that Bernie was struggling and she stayed where she was, blocking the doorway, reaching up with her hands to push her hair back from her face, and Bernie's eyes once again were transfixed on the tops of her breasts that looked as if they were trying to push up and out of the towel.

“I....I think I heard Charlotte shout that the buzzer had gone.....er, and..er we don't want the dinner to spoil do we, after all...the..effort you made....do we?”

She walked on pretty unsteady legs towards the door but faltered when Serena still didn't move. She turned sideways to try and edge past, and Serena put her hand out to stroke her face softly.  
“Are you sure you want to go?” she murmured.

Bernie's breathing was becoming increasingly laboured and she stared at the ceiling in an effort not to be overcome by the proximity of such a voluptuous body. Her legs felt like lead as she tried again to move past. She knew she had the strength to move her physically out of the way, but also knew that the second she placed her hands on her she would be lost.

“Please?”, she begged, looking straight into those chocolate brown eyes, and after a moment, and for whatever reason, Serena moved to one side allowing Bernie to inch past her, and in doing so caught the edge of the towel which came away from Serena's body and fell to the floor.

“Ooohhh” groaned Bernie as she raced down the hall and into the lounge, breathless and very flustered.

“Are you alright Mom,” asked Charlotte, “I thought you were getting changed?” and Bernie looked wildly around having almost forgotten that Charlotte was there.

“Erm, yes..yes I'm fine, thank you. Shall I go and check on the dinner?”

Charlotte looked at the state her mother was in and put two and two together and she laughed.

“She can really tie you in knots can't she? Charlotte grinned. “come on you can get the cutlery and plates ready.”

While Bernie did her best to cool down, Serena was just slipping into something more comfortable, with a smile on her face. She loved getting Bernie wound so tight that she didn't know which way to turn. She looks so adorable when she gets flustered she thought, pity she's got so much willpower.

A couple of hours later, after a very pleasant meal, they were all sitting in the lounge with a glass of wine feeling a lot more relaxed. Charlotte turned to Serena and asked what time she needed to be ready in the morning..

'Well, as long as I'm there for 11.00 for the meeting, it's up to us, but I suggest we catch the 8.54 to Cardiff Bay, and then either walk to Roath Lock or get a taxi, depending on time. Anyway that sort of schedule means I will have time to introduce you to Paul, one of our young producers, and he can give you the guided tour while I'm tied up talking shop.”

Charlotte jumped up and clapped her hands, looking like the 12 year old that Bernie remembered when she told her that she could have the horse riding lessons she had been praying for. But instead of running to hug Serena she threw her arms round her Mom and gave her a hug, whispering 'thank you', in her ear.

She turned her head towards Serena and grinned.  
“I know I should give you a hug too, but I figured mom deserved one first. After all if she wasn't so irresistible, the most I would be celebrating now would be your autograph.”

Bernie gave a smirk. “You can't argue with that logic, can you?”   
She turned to look at Serena and gave her a wink, and was relieved to see that she was gazing at both of them with a very fondly.   
“Certainly can't” Serena replied, and patted Bernie on the knee, and then left her hand there, slowly stroking up her thigh, causing untold thrills to course through Bernie's body.

Charlotte caught sight of the look between them and moved away from her mom, and leant over to squeeze Serena's shoulder.

“Right, I think I'll have any early-ish night so that I don't oversleep in the morning,” she said as she left the lounge, A second later she popped her head back around the door.

“Just thought it might help if you knew that I plan on playing music very loudly through my headphones, until I fall asleep, so.....you know.....don't worry about me if you....”  
And with a wink, and a slight blush, Charlotte was gone.

Bernie sat there in a state of shock, and Serena was trying to look serious, but just ended up giggling.

“That has to be a first, a daughter giving her mother the green light to have sex!”

Bernie had gone very red. “I don't believe I just heard that, I am beyond mortified!”

“Come on Major, finish your drink and let's just cuddle for a while” and Serena pulled her closer so that Bernie was leaning back against her.  
Bernie downed the wine in one gulp and sat forwards, so Serena pushed herself up of the sofa and took Bernie's hand to pull her to her feet.

“Let's go, I believe I have a forfeit to pay.”

Bernie resisted. “I can't, not after that, I'll just be picturing Charlotte with her fingers in her ears. I never even thought about the implications of her staying here when we talking last night about.....you know.”

Serena sighed and raised her eyes to the heavens. She knew she couldn't go much longer without having Bernie lying naked in her arms. She sat down again and nuzzled into her neck.

“Don't you remember, just a few hours ago in the locker room? I don't know about you, but I was so turned on at that point that if you'd just kissed me I swear I would have come on the spot. Or just 2 hours ago when my towel dropped to the floor, you can't tell me you didn't want me, there and then, can you?”

Serena started to kiss Bernie's face, all along her jaw line, down her beautiful elegant neck, and then back up again, finally claiming her mouth with her own, feeling relieved as Bernie responded, her body turning towards Serena and her arms encircling her, pulling her as close as their positions would allow.

As they broke apart, Bernie whispered, “I do want you, so much, but can we....we try to keep things as quiet as possible?”

“I promise I will do my best, and if you do think I'm getting a bit.....vocal, you have my permission to cover my mouth with whatever seems appropriate,...preferably your own mouth. Or any other part of your anatomy...”

They kissed once more before hand in hand they entered Bernie's bedroom, stopping every few steps to give each other little kisses, each one sweeter than the last. As she hadn't showered before dinner, Bernie decided she had to have one now, and forbidding Serena to follow her, she went to the bathroom, listening for any sound from Charlotte's room. She did think she could hear a low heavy beat of music, and that calmed her slightly, knowing that if she could hear it, it must indeed be quite loud through headphones.

Five minutes later she returned to her room wrapped only in a towel, as Serena had been earlier, felt all the air leave her lungs as she gazed at Serena, obviously naked and scarcely covered by the duvet, lying in her bed, looking so beautiful, with the sexiest glint in her eyes and the poutiest mouth she had ever seen.

Bernie dropped her towel on the floor as she turned to to close the door behind her and heard Serena's breathing falter as she took in the sight of that pert backside and and then moaned when she turned back to face her.

Bernie stood still, teasingly just out of reach, and Serena, looking deep into Bernie's eyes held out her hand towards her, “Please?” she almost begged.

Bernie walked over to the bed and slid under the duvet to be met by Serena's arms pulling her close so that they lay, facing each other, breast to breast, stomach to stomach, thighs to thighs, relishing in the softness and warmth of each others bodies.

Bernie opened her mouth slightly and grazed her lips around Serena's mouth, and then lightly touched her lips with her own, but didn't apply any pressure to make it a kiss.  
Serena whimpered and tried to move forwards to force some pressure to turn the teasing touch into a passionate kiss, but Bernie pulled her head backwards and simply stared at Serena. Then, with lips still parted she pushed the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and as she watched, Serena mirrored her actions. Bernie inched closer until her tongue touched Serena's and their tongues almost dueled each other their lips merely millimetres apart.   
Then Bernie closed the gap between them and their tongues disappeared into each others mouths, their lips now firmly grinding together, and their bodies reacted to this intimate and unrestrained kiss. Both of them felt a warmth spreading from their groins, upwards to their stomachs, resulting in a flush that covered their upper bodies. A couple of minutes later their lips parted again and they were left gasping for breath.

“Oh lord,” stuttered Serena, “ohh, that..that was the most..erotic kiss I've ..ever had.”

Bernie was now giving little pecks all down Serena's neck and Serena could tell from the feel of her mouth that she was smiling.   
“I've never done that before,” she admitted, “it was good, wasn't it?”

“Hmmm”

Bernie moved down Serena's body, still with her mouth slightly open, her tongue trailing a line down to her breasts. She licked all around each nipple and Serena was holding her breath in anticipation, and she felt the warmth of Bernie's breath as her mouth closed over a nipple, sucking gently at first and then with more urgency pulling it as far as she could before letting it go. Serena groaned....loudly.

“Serena!” hissed Bernie and Serena had the grace to blush slightly, but in truth she didn't really care. When she and Bernie were making love nothing else in the world existed for her, except the feelings that were generated by touch and thought. Just imagining where Bernie would go next and what she might do was already creating thrills that started between her legs, traveling all over her body before returning to her very core.

Her hands moved up Bernie's body and met in front to cup and squeeze her breasts, pinching each nipple between her fingers and thumbs, rolling them roughly and then pulling the swollen nipples out as far as she could before letting them go suddenly, causing her breasts to shake. Now it was Bernie's turn to utter a low guttural groan as she felt herself flood around her sex.

They knew each others bodies well now, even though they had not shared a bed that many times. They knew how the other one would react to soft kisses and nipples being tweaked or sucked, and as Bernie's hand disappeared between Serena's legs, she immediately opened them up so that Bernie could draw a finger through her folds, and they both knew that Serena would be hot, and wet, and aching for that touch that would transport her into another world. 

Bernie returned to Serena's lips and and began to kiss her deeply and passionately, her hands on either side of her head, her fingers pulling at her hair as she pushed her tongue far into her mouth.   
Then her hands traveled down to her hips and she pulled Serena on top of her, still kissing her, both their lips feeling bruised and swollen.  
Bernie brought up one of her knees so that her foot was flat on the bed and forced it in between Serena's legs, so that her thigh was pressing against her sex and Serena began to rub herself along the length of her thigh, which left a slick trail that betrayed her arousal.   
Bernie pulled Serena slightly forwards and reached between her legs again, this time sliding two fingers into her opening, causing Serena to moan and buck against her hand.  
As she did this her knee moved forwards and hit against Bernie's clit forcing her to break their kiss as she gasped with pleasure, but managed to still keep thrusting her fingers into Serena.  
Serena raised her upper body and leant backwards so that she was riding Bernie's fingers, and felt a tightening in her stomach and her legs began to clench, both signifying that her orgasm was building. She looked down lovingly at Bernie and stroked the side of her face, managed to mouth the word “more” and Bernie inserted a third and then a fourth finger, into her vagina, her other hand gripping her hips to steady her.

Serena was consumed by Bernie's fingers stretching her, curling forwards to put pressure on that sweet spot, and while she had one hand on Bernie's shoulder for balance she brought the other up to her mouth, pressing the back of it between her teeth as Bernie pushed her thumb forwards so that it hit her engorged clit every time she fell onto her fingers.  
Then suddenly as she dropped down, the orgasm tore through her and it was only the fact that she had her hand pressed into her mouth that stopped the scream that issued forth. Instead she gave a high pitched groan, her body shuddering and her legs trembling. The waves of pleasure went on and on, Serena giving small yelps as each pulse was like a jolt of electricity to her very centre.  
As Bernie slowly removed her fingers, Serena's juices flooded out of her, covering Bernie's hand and soaking her legs and the sheet.

“Oh..my..god..”, panted Serena, “I...I'm so sorry.” She was mortified by the knowledge that they would now have to change the bed. She was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm and felt distinctively overcome by the whole experience.

“Darling, it's okay, it's fine. It's more than fine, it was bloody brilliant. I've never made anyone come like that, just watching you made me feel so privileged that I helped you.” Bernie couldn't keep the grin off her face or stop the smile in her voice. 

Serena rolled to one side, keeping her eyes closed, flushed with the strength of their love making and still embarrassed. Bernie kissed her gently and waited for her to open her eyes and look at her.

“Really Serena, I love you so much, I love you a little bit more every time we make love, but now, just now you have never seemed so beautiful to me.” And she leant in to place another kiss on those delectable lips.

Serena finally managed a weak smile. Her voice when she spoke sounded low and sexy.  
“It was.......it felt.......amazing. I've.....never,,,,,ever...felt.”

Bernie held her for a few more minutes and the sat up, and pulled Serena up too.

“Come on, you head into the shower while I change the bed, and then I'll come and join you.”

It didn't take long for Bernie to strip the sheet off the bed (and flip the mattress for good measure), and within 5 minutes she was opening the door to the shower where she found Serena just standing holding onto the towel rail, letting the water cascade over her.  
Bernie slid in beside her and grasped her round the waist pulling Serena towards her to hold her in a loving embrace.

Serena was still finding it difficult to look at Bernie, it wasn't really because she was still ashamed or embarrassed, but rather that she felt very exposed, as if layers of herself had been stripped away, revealing an inner core that was still soft and vulnerable. And it was this vulnerability from a woman who always seemed so in control of herself and her feelings, that made Bernie's heart expand with so much love for her that she felt giddy with emotion.

As they stood, cradled together under the waterfall of warm water, Serena turned towards Bernie and looked at her, reaching up with her hands to push that wonderfully crazy hair away from the most beautiful face she though she had ever seen.  
“Why has it taken so long for us to find each other? Why couldn't we have met before this, before we had to go through the pain of being with the wrong person for so long.?”

Bernie planted a kiss on Serena's forehead.   
“Because it was those mistakes that made us who we are today. Why we love today. I think that if we'd met earlier in our lives we would always have been friends, but we would still have had to reach this point in our lives before we would have meant anything else to each other. We can't know what might have happened, but it's enough for me that we're here, together, in spite of everything. Knowing you love me and that I love you is...glorious. It's the first time in my life I've ever loved without any doubts.”

Bernie leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Serena's and they wrapped their arms round each other as far as they could reach pulling each other so close that almost felt as though their bodies were merging.

It was Serena who pulled away first as she moved her mouth down to the nape of Bernie's neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving little red marks as she moved down towards her breasts. She manoeuvred Bernie towards the tiled wall of the shower, a little out of the direct spray as she took each nipple in turn into her mouth, gently biting and pulling creating shock waves that traveled down her body directly to her inner core, her clit already starting to throb with desire.  
Serena released her nipple and looked up at Bernie's face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted, her breath coming in short gasps and there was an adorable pink blush on her cheeks. As she registered that Serena's mouth was no longer in contact with her breasts she opened her eyes to find Serena gazing at her, her eyes dark with lust.

“Please Serena,” she begged, don't stop. I need this so much” she managed to utter, her legs already trembling.  
Serena returned her mouth to Bernie's breast and sucked long and hard, drawing a low moan from her, and then she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked again, pulling outwards as she did and Bernie's groan was deep and long.

She moved both hands down between Bernie's legs and pushed them apart until her feet were spread the width of the shower cubicle. After planting a row of kisses around her waist she moved up her body and finished by capturing her mouth, plunging her tongue deep inside. At the same time she reached to the right of Bernie and pulled the shower head from its cradle. She relinquished her mouth and stared straight into Bernie's eyes as she turned the spray into a powerful jet of water. She moved it down her body until it was poised between Bernie's legs facing down to the floor of the shower. She drew her finger along Bernie's folds and exposed her clit. She suddenly twisted the shower head and brought it close to Bernie's clit, and the force with which it hit made her legs buckle and a squeal of ecstasy rang out.  
Serena moved it quickly away, and Bernie could feel the bundle of nerves between her legs still jumping.

“Shhh!” whispered Serena, “you need to prepare yourself, because it's coming again in a moment.”

Bernie shook her head, wildly, “ No...no I can't...I can't take that again.”

“And yet your legs are still wide open for me, darling, that tells me that you don't really want me to stop.”

Serena brought her hand to the entrance of Bernie's sex and slid 3 fingers inside straight away, making bernie whimper and then growl as she withdrew them completely. She paused for a second and then plunged them back in. She repeated this several times, and each time that she pulled out she left it longer before returned returned to that warm, wet interior.   
Bernie was now clinging to the towel rail with one hand and the other was braced against the shower door. Such was the degree of her arousal thst she feared that if she didn't come soon she very well might pass out.  
She tried to articulate her need to Serena but no sounds or words would form, just hard ragged gasps of air.  
Serena slowly started to increase the speed of her thrusts, keeping the rhythm regular, no longer trying to tease, and as she felt the walls of the vagina start to spasm against her fingers, she turned the jet of water back onto her swollen clit and Bernie screamed as her orgasm consumed her.

Dropping the shower head Serena pressed her open mouth to Bernie's, managing to stifle most of the sound that had ripped out of her.

Bernie's legs could no longer support her and she sank to her knees as Serena carefully removed her fingers. She reached to turn the jet back into a spray and doused them both with the warm water before switching it off.

Bernie rested her head on Serena's shoulder, her breathing still laboured.  
“I think I finally understand why the French call it 'le petit mort', the little death, she murmured shakily, “I think I may have momentarily passed out.”

Serena smiled and kissed her wet hair, “Come on,” she said, “we need to get us both dry and back to bed before we get chilled. And I for one have a very early start tomorrow.”

Bernie shook her head, drops of water flying in all directions.  
“I don't think I can stand at the moment, Serena...., I really don't.” and an edge of panic crept into her voice.

“Shh, come on, just bring your legs forward from under you and I'll rub them to bring some feeling back.”

Gradually a tingling sensation told Bernie she should try again, and supported by Serena they managed to stumble back to the bedroom with a large fluffy towel around their shoulder, which, Serena put to good effect as Bernie perched on the edge of the bed.

As soon as they were dry enough they crawled back under the duvet and snuggled.

Serena started to snigger. “If someone tried to turn our sex life into a book or a film, no-one would believe it,” she gasped.

Bernie grinned. “Just as no-one could ever believe how much I love you.” she said softly. “Now about this forfeit....?”

“Oh, for fuck's sake, no,” gasped Serena, “not unless you want Charlotte travelling to the Cardiff studios on her own.”

“Okay, okay, it can wait until you get back,” Bernie looked at her watch... “this evening, but would you do me a favour?”

“Depends,” said Serena, “on what you want?”

“Try and persuade Charlotte to stay with one of her friends in Cardiff tonight? Or at the very least....buy her some ear plugs!”

Serena started laughing and wrapped her arms around Bernie.

“I bloody love you.” she said. “I know” said Bernie, “Ditto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how overwhelmed I've been by your fantastic comments. I also think I have an end in sight so I'm thinking only 2 or 3 more chapters to go. However if that doesn't make you happy, then I'll let you know that I already have another in preparation, so it won't be the last from me, I hope.  
> Thanks again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this next chapter has taken so long to be posted. Many reasons, but at least it's here now. Hope you all haven't lost interest.   
> Just one more chapter to come. As always thanks to everyone who has read this and thanks for the kudos and lovely comments

Surprisingly Bernie and Serena were up and dressed by 7.00am, with only a few minutes of hugging and kissing each other to slow them down. Charlotte had been up since 6.30, so excited that she got up as soon as she had woken. When she heard her mom and Serena moving around she went into the kitchen to switch on the coffee machine, so that they could have a decent cup before it was time to go.

She went back into the lounge to be greeted by the sight of them kissing each other, their arms wrapped around each others waists smiling and swaying slightly. Charlotte was suddenly struck by how she had rarely seen her mom and dad in a similar embrace.

“Ahem!” coughed Charlotte, and they both turned to look at her, still smiling and then slowly pulled apart, but their eyes soon sought each other out again, unable to stay focused on pretty much anything else when they were both in the same room.  
Charlotte gave an embarrassed sigh and rolled her eyes.  
“I take it that you had a good night then?” she asked cheekily, and was amused to see her mother colour slightly before replying, “Erm, yes...Fine thanks, how about you?”

“Pretty good,” she replied, “although I though I heard the shower running at around midnight, which surprised me, as I was pretty sure you had gone to bed just after me.”

“Ah, yes, that was me, well my fault, actually,” said Serena. “I stupidly took a glass of wine to bed with me and I must have dozed off as I was holding it, and the next thing I knew I was covered in the stuff. Your mother had to change the bed and I was very..sticky......Ahem, ..so I needed to shower. Hope it didn't disturb your sleep for long?”

“Oh no, I just changed from music to an audio book, and within a couple of minutes I must have gone back to sleep. Don't remember much else till this morning.”

Charlotte went back into the kitchen and yelled that the coffee was ready.

Bernie was standing there with her mouth open, staring at Serena.  
“God you're good, I nearly believed that story and I know it wasn't true.”

Serena giggled. “I nearly lost it on the word 'sticky' though,” and she and Bernie started laughing as they walked into the kitchen.

Forty five minutes later they were all ready to leave. Serena had planned to book a taxi to take them to the station, but Bernie had insisted that she would drive them, saying that it would be good to get in work a little early to try and clear some of the mountain of paperwork she knew was there. She was also hoping that if she managed to get a significant amount done, she might be able to justify leaving a little earlier.

When they arrived at the station, Charlotte went ahead to buy the tickets and Bernie and Serena took the opportunity to press the lips together, melting into a kiss. 

Serena was the first to pull away.

“Better go and go and make sure she's got the tickets, and we don't want to miss the train.”

Bernie stroked the side of Serena's face.

“Have a good day, and take care of my baby girl. Maybe she'll meet a uni friend and decide to stay in Cardiff!” and Bernie winked at Serena. “After all, I believe someone owes me something?”

“Behave,” said Serena, “go, work, I promise I'll pay my dues later, when I know what my fine is?” and she exited the car with a wink, turning to blow a kiss as Bernie watched her walk into the station.

She arrived at work about 8.30am and stopped off at Pulses to collect another coffee to help her stay awake as she ploughed through the necessary but boring aspect of her job.

The staff on AAU were surprised to see her but as her shift didn't start till 11she told them not to disturb her unless it was absolutely necessary, and she closed the blinds and shut herself in the office. 'This, she thought. 'is going to be a long day.'

Meanwhile, Charlotte and Serena were approaching Cardiff where they needed to change trains to to take them to the much smaller Cardiff Bay Station. Charlotte had been surprised to hear that they weren't going to the main BBC studios in central Cardiff, but Serena explained that Dr Who was now filmed at the new unit at Roath Park, along with other programmes like Casualty and a Welsh language drama called Poboll y Gwm. But more importantly for Charlotte it was also a centre for students to learn their craft in all aspects of television and media.  
Serena signed Charlotte in as a guest and she was given a lanyard to wear to show that she was allowed on the site, and then Serena took her to the production office to find Paul, who was going to be Charlotte's guide for the day, before leaving to go to her first meeting.

“Hi, welcome to Roath Lock” said Paul, “I think that I've had the pleasure of meeting your mother. You look very like her.”  
Charlotte looked at Paul and frowned. “Really? When was that? She's never mentioned it to me.”

Paul grinned. “She came to a location shoot with Ms Campbell when we were filming some episodes of the Christmas special, something about a thank you for helping her nephew who'd had an accident.”

Charlotte was still a bit miffed that her mother hadn't told her about it, and Paul shrugged.   
“Maybe she didn't want you to be jealous, I take it that you are a Dr Who fan give that you arrived with no. 13?”

“Wow, yes,” said Charlotte, “but the reason I arrived with Ms Campbell ...”

Charlotte suddenly realised she hadn't checked with Serena about telling people about the relationship between her and her mother. She was so used to the idea now that she forgot that not many other people did know.

“the reason is, er, well I won a competition at the last Comic Con and because I admitted I'm keen on trying acting or television work as a career, she arranged for this to be my prize.”

Paul smiled, “Right, are you ready for the tour?”

Charlotte nodded, smiling. She thought that Paul was really rather cute, maybe she could think of a way of giving him her mobile number....

Back in Holby, Bernie was really pleased that she'd managed to clear over half of the paperwork that had been sitting on her desk. And today she had company, as Ric Griffin, another consultant surgeon who normally worked on Keller ward, was doing a stint on AAU.

“It's a long time since we had you're presence down here” said Bernie, “you've been pretty stretched on Keller I hear.”

“Yes, there's been a number of upheavals recently. The whole Isaac Mayfield issue, then Sacha having to take time off for treatment for depression, it left the whole staff feeling very low and demoralised.”

Bernie nodded. “I felt so bad about Dom, he's been a good friend to me in the past and I failed to spot exactly what was going on.”

“We all did” said Ric, “Henrik took it badly as well. Felt he'd taken his eye off the ball, and let all of the staff down, so that's why he asked me to stay there for a bit, to provide a bit of stability. Things have settled down a tad now and as Dr Di Lucca has been seconded up there it means I can return to my old stomping ground occasionally.”

Bernie smiled. “It's good to have you back even just for a bit” she said fondly. “I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I've missed you. And things have been a little pressured recently, especially on the admin side of things.”

“If my spies are to be trusted, I hear that your mind may not be solely focused on work at the moment.” Ric raised an eyebrow, “Is that correct....is romance blossoming?”

Bernie blushed. “Maybe......well, yes..yes! But I dispute that that's the reason for all this admin that needs clearing.”

Ric grinned with delight. 'This is great news! I hope I might get to meet her soon?”

Bernie nodded, “Maybe a get together with you and Francoise if I remember correctly. Exchange stories of how we met...?”

Ric waggled his finger at Bernie. “Behave” he said with a smile.

They carried on in companionable silence until Fletch popped his head round the door.  
“Trauma call, RTC on the High St, 3 casualties one serious, young cyclist in collision with a van. ETA 5 mins.”

Bernie was out of her seat in seconds. “I'll take this” she said, “I'll call if I need back-up.”  
She then spent the next 2 hours in surgery fighting to save the leg of a 17 year old pizza delivery guy, whose prospect of ever riding a bike again was now a whole lot better than when he had been brought in.

Meanwhile in Cardiff, Paul was showing Charlotte around the set of Casualty, particularly the room where the prosthetic's team created all the injuries and internal workings of the human body. Charlotte definitely had the feeling that he was trying to make her feel a little faint or nauseous.  
“Sorry,” she said, “with my mother, my father, and my brother, all surgeons, or training to be, I've heard my fair share of gruesome stories with plenty of graphic detail. And if that wasn't enough there are always plenty of textbooks lying around open at particularly gruesome pictures of pretty much every gross condition you could think of.”

“You'd be great working on Casualty or Dr Who then. Even some of the most seasoned actors get squeamish when faced with fake blood, guts and gore”

Charlotte grinned. “I can't imagine the great Serena Campbell being fazed by anything much” she said.

“No,” replied Paul. “I'll give you that, she's a pretty tough cookie. Quite fierce too at times.”

Serena appeared in the doorway to the ED on the Casualty set.

“Are my ears burning?” she said.

Paul cleared his throat, “Oh, hi Ms Campbell, meeting over?”

“Well, the first one anyway.” She grimaced, “I've got 30 mins before the next one and wondered if you wanted a break as well?”

“Actually, I could do with a quick word if that's okay with you?” Charlotte raised her eyebrow in Serena's direction, who smiled briefly.

She looked over at Paul. “Why don't you go and grab 3 coffees for us in the cafeteria, and we'll join you in a couple of minutes, oh, and a pain au chocolat for me. She looked at Charlotte, “Anything you fancy?”   
Charlotte shook her head, blushing slightly.  
“Okay, Paul, see you in a minute.” 

Serena looked closely at Charlotte. “Why the blush, I only asked.....oh..there's nothing to eat that you fancy? Paul making a good impression is he?”

Charlotte squirmed under Serena's gaze. “He is quite cute.”

“Yes and about 10 years older than you, if not more. You keep that under control young missy, your mother would have my guts for garters if she thought I'd let you wander around with someone bent on having his way with you. Maybe I should have a word with him?”

“God, no Serena, he hasn't said or done anything he shouldn't. Been the perfect gentleman in fact.”

“Glad to hear it, now, what's up?”

And Charlotte explained how she'd nearly said something about Bernie and Serena's relationship, because she knew that they weren't actively hiding it anymore, but had changed her explanation for being here at the last minute.

“I'm sorry Charlotte, I just hadn't thought about that aspect. Thanks for your quick thinking, like you said it's not secret exactly, but I think your mother in particular would rather it wasn't a hot topic of conversation everywhere we went, and I'm sure the hospital wouldn't want the media camped outside.”

Serena put her arm round Charlotte's shoulders, “Come on, let's grab that coffee and then I'll get back to my wonderful discussions with management, and you can get back to Paul. I'm hoping we can catch the 3.30 train back to Holby, so you've got a little more time to crush on him!”

The day had passed fairly quickly for Bernie, considering she had spent most of it in the office, but by 4.00pm was finding her concentration wavering somewhat. Not entirely sure of how long Serena was going to be staying with her, she found her mind playing around with a few scenarios that seemed to start with herself and Serena and then very few (or any) clothes in various locations around the flat – a lot of them dependent on whether Charlotte was still around.  
She heard the door open as Ric came in and she had to take a deep breath to try to control her breathing, which even to her sounded a bit ragged.

Ric looked at her.

“Everything alright Bernie?”

“Ahem. Yep, Still battling through, but the end seems in sight” and she indicated the diminishing pile of files on her desk.

“Good” he said, and sat down opposite her. He was just about to speak, when Bernie heard her phone ring.  
“Sorry,” she said, and picked up her mobile and walked to the office door, just as she heard the red trauma phone ring as well. She looked at her phone and saw the caller was Charlotte, so decided to answer it quickly.

“Hello darling, look, the red phone's just rung so I'm pretty sure there's a trauma victim on the way, so if it's possible to make this short I'd appreciate it”

Bernie paused and then became acutely aware that Charlotte was crying as she tried to speak. 

“What's wrong, Charlotte, please, try to tell me?”

“Mom,...the train...it..came off...off the rails. We're just.....outside Holby.....I'm....I'm..

Bernie started to panic.

“Darling, are you hurt, don't move stay where you are..”

“No, no not really... I'm out of the carriage...sitting on the side...the embankment, but Mom,” and Charlotte's voice started to get higher as she panicked, “Mom, ..Serena...she's still in there...and it's all twisted, I don't think she can move...she's trapped somehow...I'm scared..”

Bernie froze momentarily at Charlotte's words. Her head whirled and it felt as if her heart had stopped for a second. She became aware of the noise going on in the ward, with Ric shouting instructions and realised the red phone must have been alerting them to the disaster.  
She took a deep breath to steady her voice as she answered Charlotte.

“Don't concern yourself too much with Serena, there are people already on the way to help. You must NOT return to the carriage, do you hear me? I'm sure that......she'll be fine, as soon as they get her out. I'll be coming out to help with anyone who's hurt, so I need you to find one of the paramedics and tell them who you are and get back here as soon as possible so that the ED can check you over. Ring your Dad as well. Tell him what's happened, I'm sure he'll come to pick you up as soon as he can.”

“I'm sorry Mom. I couldn't...I couldn't help her. She helped me get out, pushed me through a window, but I think her legs.....she was trapped..” and Charlotte broke off into fresh sobs.

“Charlotte, stop! Don't think about it now, the main thing is you're safe and there'll be plenty of people who can help Serena. Just, stay safe, for me, yeah? I'll see you soon. I love you.”

As Bernie pushed her phone into her pocket she became aware of someone saying her name.  
“Ms Wolfe...Ms Wolfe!”

She looked up, her eyes not really focusing, and realised that Henrik Hanssen was standing in front of her.

“Ms Wolfe we've had notification of a derailment just outside Holby with as yet an unknown number of casualties...”

“Yes, yes I know, you'll need me at the site, I'll just get a trauma kit and..”

“No Ms Wolfe, we need you and your expertise here to assess and organise the incoming casualties, to direct staff in the type of injuries that may be coming through the doors any minute now and to be available to operate on the most severely injured."

“You don't understand Mr Hanssen, my daughter and my....dear friend, my partner, were on that train, I NEED to be there, it's trauma, it's what I do!!”

Bernie practically screamed the last few words as panic started to set in, and Ric stepped forward and guided her to a chair before she collapsed.

“I've heard from my daughter but she thinks Serena is still trapped inside....” and Bernie's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Ric.

“Listen Bernie, Hanssen is right, we need you, hell, she'll need you right here when she's brought in. Connie Beauchamp and Jacob Masters who are well trained and experienced in trauma injuries have gone along with many other ED personnel that you have trained in trauma recovery. You can trust them to make the right decisions, and your surgery skills will be incredibly important to anyone who is seriously injured. We're relying on you Bernie.”

Bernie's breathing steadied, and her RAMC experience kicked in. She looked at Hanssen and Ric and nodded. 

“Alright, yes, I know you're right but please, get a message to the paramedics, everyone there that when...when they find Serena she comes straight here, nowhere else, do you understand? Not St James's, not St Thomas but here, I don't care if we're full to the rafters, she comes here. Because if she doesn't I will drop whatever I'm doing and go to wherever she is, do you get me?”

Hanssen paused a moment, and then nodded.  
“Very well Ms Wolfe I understand.” He turned to Ric.   
“Mr Griffin, please make sure that message is received and understood by all involved.”

Bernie pushed herself up out of the chair.

“Right, Dr Digby, Lou, you'll come with me down to the ED. They'll need our help in assessing the incoming casualties. Fletcher, please page Dr di Lucca and get him down here as soon as possible. We also need all theatres cleared of anything other than life saving operations until we have an idea as to the number of people injured. That will mean most electives will have to be cancelled. Nurse Fletcher we're also going to need as many beds cleared as possible, everyone else be on your toes, this is going to be a tough few hours.

Down in the ED in the midst of everything that was going on, Bernie dealt with the practical elements of a major incident she was able to keep her personal anxiety levels to a minimum, but underlying everything she did was the thought that Serena could be coming through those emergency doors at any moment and she needed to stay on top of her emotions to be able to offer her whatever was needed.

Suddenly she heard Charlotte's voice calling her, and she turned to see her daughter half walking, half stumbling towards her. Bernie gathered her into her arms and kissed her and then pulled back to look at her properly. Her face was scratched, and there was a bruise appearing on her cheekbone, and from the way she was screwing her face up when she tried to take a deep breath, she suspected she may have a broken rib or two.  
She called Morven over and asked her to check the ribs and keep her on 30 mins obs to make sure there was no head trauma, until such time as they could fit her in for a head CT. Then, and only then did she ask Charlotte if she had heard any news of Serena, her voice catching as she said her name.

'”They've definitely located her,....and I was told that she was conscious,...and talking to Jacob I think, but Jez, the paramedic, said they were waiting on some cutting equipment.”  
Charlotte started to cry again and Bernie held her gently, murmuring words of comfort while her heart and stomach were turning somersaults.   
As another batch of wounded were brought into the ED, Morven led Charlotte away to a cubicle so that Bernie could continue assessing the new arrivals.

Approximately 20 minutes later she heard the doors to the ED open again and she looked up to see Jacob Masters walking swiftly towards her. For a moment everything stopped and Bernie found herself unable to move, and all she could hear was the sound of the blood pounding in her ears, and then just as swiftly the moment passed and she started to take in what Jacob was saying.

“She's still conscious, and was when we found, her and as far as we can tell has suffered no head trauma. She's in a head and neck brace purely as a precaution. It appears that she has 3 fractures in her legs, 2 in the right leg and 1 in the left, and some abdominal discomfort. It would seem that she was thrown from her seat and then became trapped by a table, as it twisted buckled with the impact of the carriage when it came off the rails and hit the embankment. The tenderness to the abdomen could have been caused by some luggage that came dislodged on impact.  
She's had some morphine for the pain in her legs, which is obviously the most severe at the moment, but this is of course making the possible trauma to the abdomen difficult to assess.”

At that point the doors burst open again and Serena was being wheeled in.  
Bernie ran to grab hold of Serena's hand, who tried to smile at Bernie to reassure her, but she was very pale and in obvious pain and discomfort. Connie Beauchamp was walking along on the other side and was directing the paramedics to on of the emergency rooms on ED when Bernie put out a hand to stop them.

“She needs to be taken straight up to AAU” she said.

Connie raised her eyebrows.

“This is my patient Ms Wolfe, and I will continue to assess her down here.”

Bernie repeated, “She's going straight to AAU.” She fixed Connie with a stare, a steely glint in her eye, daring anyone to contradict her.  
Connie similarly bristled at being told what to do and indicated to the paramedics to continue into the ED. Bernie's grip on the gurney was preventing them from complying and the air was thick with tension.

Jacob intervened, appealing to Connie. “Look there's no need for a stand-off. AAU is going to be the ward that she will in all likelihood be referred to as she'll need an op for the legs if nothing else.”

Connie stood expressionless for a moment and then inclined her head towards Bernie.

“She's all yours Ms Wolfe.”

Bernie relaxed slightly and went towards the lift. She was still holding Serena's hand when she motioned for Bernie to come closer.  
“I need you to take my phone and let Alan know and make sure that Jason can stay with him for a while. If there's any problem let me know as soon as possible. And Elinor, let her know what's happened, please?”  
Bernie stroked her head and said gently, “ Of course I will, don't worry too much about Jason, he can come and stay with me if there's any real problem. And Serena, thank you so much for looking after Charlotte, she seems to be fine.”  
Bernie placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as the lift doors opened onto AAU.

Hanssen was there as they came out of the lift and accompanied them as Serena was taken to the side ward and carefully transferred to a bed. Every test Bernie could think of was ordered, incuding a head CT, ignoring Hanssen's querying look, not wanting to miss anything. She also asked Fletcher to organise a portable x ray and ultra sound machine.

She looked down at Serena and wished she could just gather her into her arms, and Serena smiled at her and squeezed her hand as if she understood what Bernie was trying to convey with her eyes. Seconds later her face contorted with pain, and she started to retch.   
Bernie gave Hanssen a worried look and bent down to stroke Serena's head.

“What's wrong Serena, what's happening?”

Serena was paler than ever, and in far more discomfort than 5 minutes ago.

“I have a pain in my shoulder, and I feel really sick,” she said weakly, but with a sense of panic, “oh god, it's not a heart attack is it?”

“No, no,” said Bernie, “the heart monitor shows no abnormality. I'm just going to have a quick word with a colleague and then we'll get you into theatre as quickly as possible and set about getting you back to normal.”

Hanssen had moved forward to stand the other side of the bed and asked Serena's permission before placing his hands on the left side of her upper abdomen and pressed slowly but firmly. Serena let out a groan of pain.

He turned to look at Bernie.   
“I believe we are both thinking the same thing Ms Wolfe?”

Bernie nodded. “Ruptured spleen. This is one of the reasons I wanted to bring her straight to AAU. I'll go and get scrubbed in, perhaps you could see if Dr di Lucca is free to assist on repairing the damage to the leg?”

Hanssen put his hand on Bernie's arm.

“I will be performing the splenectomy Ms Wolfe, and I have already spoken to Dr di Lucca.”

Bernie pulled her arm free and moved to the bottom of the bed before rounding on Hanssen.  
“Why?” she demanded. “She's not a family member, she's a friend, yes, but..”

“But one that you have already referred to today, in my hearing, as your 'partner'. You will not be operating on Ms Campbell.”

For the third time today, Bernie squared up for a fight.  
“You won't stop me from going into theatre Mr Hanssen, I have to do this!” Bernie was almost pleading.

Hanssen knew how much Bernie was hurting right now, but this was something he could not allow.

“Ms Wolfe, I'm honestly sorry, but I will be performing the splenectomy, and Dr di Lucca will take the lead on repairing the legs, however, if you can promise me that there will be no attempts to try to take over the procedure then I will permit you to scrub in and assist Dr di Lucca. If there is any, I repeat any, untoward behaviour then you will be removed from theatre. Do you understand?”

Bernie was angry and she wanted so much to do as she wished, but she also knew that Hanssen would carry out his threat and have her removed from the theatre, ward and even the hospital if she didn't capitulate. And as she looked at Serena, looking so pale , in pain and scared, she knew she would do whatever it took to stay by her side.

She met Hanssens gaze and nodded briefly, then went back to Serena's side, once again holding her hand tenderly.  
“I'm not leaving you,” she said. “I'll be with you in the theatre and I'll be sitting by your bedside when you wake up, holding your hand”....Bernie bit back a sob, “I love you."  
Serena's eyes fluttered with the effort of trying to keep them open long enough to reply. She gazed at Bernie and managed to whisper, "I love you too, never, ever doubt that my darling."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Can't believe that this story is finished. Suffice it to say, it does have a happy ending, although hopefully there are a few surprises thrown in there as well.

Once in theatre, Raf started work on the two breaks in Serena's left leg, while Bernie was stabilising the less severe break in the right leg.   
Hanssen was looking at the damage to her spleen, which although partially ruptured was not as severe as he had anticipated from the ultra sound picture he had seen. He was certainly going to do his best to save as much of it as possible whilst making sure that the bleeding was under control. He was well aware that Bernie had more or less finished the repair to the right leg, and was glancing in his direction every few seconds it seemed, even though it was Raf she was supposedly assisting.

He finally relented and spoke to her.

“Ms Wolfe, would you mind coming here and give me your opinion on how you would proceed?”

Bernie moved instantly toward Hanssen.

“What do you think Ms Wolfe, if you were operating would you try for a partial splenectomy and hope we have the bleeding under control, or a full splenectomy, which as you know would require the patient to take medication for the rest of their lives, but less risk of further bleeds?”

Hanssen was deliberately referring to Serena in the third person, in the hope that it would enable Bernie to stay focused on the question.

Bernie looked carefully at the damaged spleen, and made her judgement. 

“Definitely go with the partial,” she said. “The damage isn't as extensive as I first feared, and with a little bit of luck, there should be a good outcome.”

She smiled gratefully at Hanssen, realising that he was trying to help her by including her in the decision.

“Thank you Ms Wolfe, I concur with your observation. You may now return to assisting Dr di Lucca.”

They were in surgery for nearly 3 hours, and most of that time was taken up with the repair to her left leg, as the damage was extensive, and would possibly need further surgery at a later date, once they could assess how she was healing. Her vital signs were good, so she was returned to the side room on AAU, and after a change of scrubs Bernie was sitting by her side, holding her hand, when the door opened, and Fletcher ushered in Elinor.

Bernie stood up and hugged her and then guided her to the chair.

“Is she....is she going to be alright?” she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

“I believe so,” she said. “The operation went well, and health prior to this was good, so, yes, I'm very hopeful that she'll make a full recovery. There is a chance of nerve damage in her left leg, but we won't know fully until she has healed from the op.”

“Are you saying she might have problems walking?”   
Elinor had jumped to her feet and was looking at Bernie with fear in her eyes.

“No, no, not in the way you're thinking,” said Bernie. “Physiotherapy will help and the sort of damage I'm referring to has more to do with loss of sensation rather than a limp, although as I said we need to see how things progress. As it stands the outlook is very positive, so try not to worry too much.

Bernie gave a small laugh. “Killer heels may be a thing of the past though!”

Elinor, gave a weak smile, and turned to look at her mother, taking her hand, just as Bernie had.  
“I do love her you know. We have a funny way of showing it sometimes, we're very similar in temperament, some might say a little melodramatic. But she worked so hard to keep me safe when she and Dad split up, and I know he had hurt her so much, although I didn't see it at the time, she didn't think she had a choice but to get me out of that environment. I was so mean to her...”

Bernie put her hand on her shoulder.

“Teenagers see things very black and white, and it's true, there are always two sides to every story. My own personal life doesn't bear close scrutiny either and my children took a long time before they could forgive me, but I don't blame them for it, anymore than your mom would blame you.”

Elinor looked at Bernie.

“You won't hurt her, will you? She always acts so tough and strong as if nothing can touch her, but she's quite insecure in many ways, I think most actors are.   
She really needs someone to love her, and be ready to catch her whenever she feels she's falling.”

Bernie felt tears prick at her eyelids.  
“I will never knowingly hurt her, not if it's in my power to prevent it. I can't imagine my life without her now...don't want to imagine it. I'm here for as long as she wants me.”

There was a small knock at the door and Bernie turned round to see Charlotte in the doorway. She moved over to her and gave her a careful hug.

“How are you feeling? Have you had all the tests, anything they're not happy with?”

“No, I'm as good as can be expected I suppose. All the tests have been done and they've come back fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay with Dad for a few days, talk things over with him again and give you space to be with Serena. Raf told me that surgery went pretty well, and hopefully things can get back to normal soon.”

Charlotte moved over to where Elinor was sitting.  
“I just wanted you to know that your mom has been so kind to me over the last few days, and she helped me get out of the carriage, even though she was in so much pain. You should be very proud of her.”  
She bent down and kissed Elinor's cheek, and leant over and whispered “Thank you” to Serena. She turned towards her mom, and gave her another quick hug, and left.

Bernie went back to Elinor.   
“How are you doing? Do you want anything to eat or drink? You must have dropped everything to get here so quickly”

“I'm a bit tired, but that's due to all the emotions that have been raging since I got the news. If you could recommend a good – cheapish - hotel I'd be grateful. I want to stay at least a couple of days so I know things are going okay.”

“You won't need an hotel, you can stay at my flat. It's close to here and you've just heard Charlotte say she's not going to be around for a few days, so you're more than welcome. You're mom's got a key you can use to come and go as you like.”

Suddenly Bernie realised there was movement from the bed, and she moved swiftly to her side, reaching out to stroke her hair.

“Serena, Serena, can you hear me?” Serena nodded slightly, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to open her eyes.

“Don't move anymore, I'll just get Fletcher and we'll make you a bit more comfortable. Elinor's here.”

Over the next few minutes, Bernie and Fletcher worked around the bed, removing some tubes and wires, and hooking her up to others, raised the bed slightly and loosened covers making sure that there was no undue pressure on her left leg which was elevated slightly.  
Bernie put her face close to Serena and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Welcome back,” she said, “you scared the life out of me, make this the one and only time, do you hear me?”

Serena smiled and said weakly, “Thank you,... but you broke your promise, you weren't holding my hand.”

Bernie laughed quietly. “Sorry, other things took over. Look, I'm going to leave you with Elinor for a bit, but I'll be back soon.”

She passed the buzzer to Elinor, “If she asks you to, or if you're not happy about anything just press that and someone will come and check on things. I'll go and fetch you a coffee and a pastry and sort out a few things. I'll be back soon.”

Hanssen was back on the ward, speaking to Ric, who had been battling to stay on top of the trauma patients that had arrived since Serena had been brought to the hospital.

“Right,” said Bernie, “what can I do to help?”

“You,” said Ric, “can go home and get some rest. You've been on duty now for over 12 hours, and emotionally you must be wrecked. I'll be here for another couple of hours, and then Dr Valentine is coming down from Darwin, as he does have some experience on AAU.”

Bernie shook her head.   
“I'm staying here with Serena, no arguments please. In an hour or two I'll take her daughter back to my flat, where I'll grab a change of clothes and a shower and then I'm coming back. If necessary I can sleep in a chair or in the on call room. I'm not on duty until 5pm tomorrow so it won't affect the rota. And if you need me on the ward at any point, I'd be happy to help, so make use of me now for the next hour.”

Ric started to argue, but Hanssen put up his hand to stop him.

“Forgive me Mr Griffin, but I think we all know by now that you have to pick your fights with Ms Wolfe, that you know you can win. And this most surely is not one of them.   
So, I agree, in principle, with what you have said, but, if at anytime I consider that any patients care, or your own health is at risk, then we will have to revisit this conversation. Understood?”

Bernie nodded, and held her hand out to shake his hand.

“Understood. And thank you...for your support and...well, thank you.”

“We look after our own Ms Wolfe, not unlike the army. There is just one more thing that needs to be dealt with, and that is the media. They are currently camped outside awaiting a statement from the hospital, particularly regarding Ms Campbell's health, which I shall make shortly. It may be wise to allow a little time for them to disperse before you leave Ms Wolfe, as I think at least one of them witnessed your stand off with Ms Beauchamp when Ms Campbell arrived here, and I'm sure you'd rather than wasn't cause for too much speculation?”

Bernie agreed, and inwardly cringed. She had completely forgotten that the incident may be an even bigger news item merely because of Serena's involvement in it.

So, it was 2 hours later that she and Elinor arrived at Bernie's flat. A couple of reporters that were still hanging around had recognised Elinor and tried to elicit whether she thought her mother had been well looked after by an NHS hospital, and more importantly, did she think her mother would be able to continue as Dr.Who?

Elinor's response had been short and to the point.  
“She has been extremely well cared for thank you, and as for the Dr Who query, I suggest you talk to the BBC, as they are the only ones that can answer that question. Now if you'll excuse me....”, and she had dragged Bernie away with her to get into Bernie's car.

“Wow. That was impressive. You'll have to give me some lessons on how to be so articulate.” Bernie was quite surprised that this young girl had her wits about her to such a degree.

Elinor shrugged. “You learn how to deal with the press at a very young age when they're present every time you go to an event or theatre and film premieres. And don't forget journalism is a profession I'm seriously considering in taking up.”

It was just over an hour later that Bernie arrived back on AAU, and went straight to Serena's room. She was overjoyed to see her sitting up in bed trying to eat a couple of slices of toast and jam, and she was just as happy to see that there was a camp bed that had been set up on the far side of Serena for her to sleep on.

Her face broke into a broad grin, and she carefully placed her arms around Serena and she leant forward to kiss her tenderly.

“Oh Serena, I never want to see a day like today again. I've never been on such a roller coaster ride of emotions, and when I thought that.....that you might be...that I might not be able to tell you...how..much you've changed my life..I” and Bernie couldn't hold back the sobs as she re-lived those moments when she received Charlotte's phone call.

Serena held out her hand for Bernie to grasp.

“I understand, I really do. The only difference was that I was determined that nothing was going to stop me seeing you again. Knowing that you would be waiting for me, gave me the strength to fight and stopped me from being so scared.”

They sat there for quite some time just stroking each others hands and faces and kissing gently, until Bernie insisted that Serena tried to sleep.

“You're body needs as much rest as possible, and to be honest I definitely need to relax.”

Bernie checked Serena over and changed the saline and glucose drip, and wrote up her findings in the notes. She helped make Serena comfortable, and then stood behind the door, out of sight of the ward to strip off her clothes and pull on some jogging pants and a t shirt. Serena watched with interest and Bernie smiled when she caught her gazing at her.  
“You can put those sort of thoughts away for the time being Ms Campbell, there will be enough time for that in the weeks to come.”

“I bloody hope so” murmured Serena and as Bernie lay down on the camp bed she stretched out her arm so that they could hold hands. Bernie lay very still until she heard Serena's breathing deepen and felt her fingers relax. Then and only then did she allow herself the luxury of sleep to wash over her.

This became the pattern for Bernie over the next few days, except when she was doing a night shift. Elinor returned to London after a couple of days and then Alan brought Jason for a day, and reassured Serena that Jason could stay with him for the foreseeable future, well aware that even when she returned home she herself was going to need a fair amount of care to enable her to manage.

Charlotte came to see her as well, once again thanking her for her support. Serena had already spoken to Bernie about Charlotte's desire to act and had effectively persuaded Bernie to accept her choice.

“I honestly think she has a good chance to succeed in this business. There's no such thing as a certainty in any profession, but she's well grounded Bernie, and bright. She's mentally quite strong in my opinion and understands that rejection is part and parcel of the job. I know I haven't seen her act yet, but I have witnessed how she is able to think on her feet, which is a very necessary requirement. You don't have to be overjoyed with her choice, but don't let her think that you're just waiting to say 'I told you so' when she falls at the first hurdle.”

So Bernie told Charlotte to follow her dreams, and if things didn't always work out, then she promised she'd be there to catch her, in ways she never was when she was growing up.

One day when Bernie was on her lunch break she popped in to see Serena who was resting after a physiotherapy session. She paced around the room a little and then turned to face Serena.  
“I thought you should know that I intend to hand in my notice at the end of my shift today and ask if I can forgo any holiday pay to leave almost immediately.”

Serena gasped. “Why on earth would you do that? I mean I realise that the NHS has it's problems, but I thought you were happy enough here.”  
Then a terrifying thought struck her, “Please, please tell me you're not thinking of going back into the army?”

Bernie stopped pacing and looked at Serena with a shocked expression.  
“How, how could you think I would leave you?   
No, it's just that you're going to be discharged in the next 3 or 4 days, and I can't ask you to move into my flat at the moment because of the stairs, so I thought....if it's okay with you, that I would come to London with you and help you manage. Once you're fully healed, I could look for a flat and a job in London as well.”

Serena smiled and grabbed hold of Bernie's hand. “You'd do that for me?”

Bernie nodded, “In a heartbeat.”

“Well, you won't have to. I've already signed a 6 month lease on a ground floor two bedroom flat in Holby”

“But why? What about Jason, and Elinor?”

“I hope the why is obvious.....I want to be wherever you are..and” as Bernie made an effort to interrupt,   
“they'll be starting filming the new series of Dr Who in about 3 weeks time and it makes far more sense for me to be here, near to the studios. I'm not sure how happy I am to get on another train at the moment, and living here means that I can claim I need a company car to fetch and carry me.”

Bernie was lost for words. Serena, here, in Holby, meaning she could see her on a daily basis. 

Serena pushed herself up out of the chair and Bernie quickly encircled her with her arms to give her support.

“Berenice Wolfe, I really hope that you will stay with me in my flat, for as long as you like. I've got so used to seeing you by my side when I wake up each morning, and I can't wait until we're sharing the same bed again.”

Serena took a deep breath and gazed into Bernie's eyes,   
“I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did, but I was wrong. Everyday I find that I love you just a little bit more.”

Bernie gently lowered Serena back onto the chair, keeping her arms wrapped carefully around her. And she kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her until she had no more breath left in her body.

Three days later Serena left the hospital, and Bernie moved into her flat with her. And over the next 2 months as Serena's legs continued to heal and the physiotherapy was stepped up a notch, their lives fell into a routine that seemed anything but routine. They talked a lot, and found out a lot more about each other, and that helped them understand that they weren't always going to agree with each other, but that they could live with that.   
The new series of Dr Who had started filming, and the producers were very accommodating over Serena's injuries, and left some of the more physically challenging scenes until the very end of their schedule to give her the best chance of maintaining the role, even though it cost them to reschedule some of the other actors involved.  
It was nearly 6 months since the train accident that Serena sat Bernie down to tell her some news.

“Bernie, do you think that there is any chance that you could get a couple of days off, well, specifically from Thursday evening this week until Tuesday of next week?”

Bernie considered the rota in her head. “Maybe, I'll have to speak to Hanssen first obviously, but, barring accidents I can't foresee a big problem. Why?”

“My agents have told me that I've been invited to appear on The Graham Norton Show this coming Friday, and I thought we could go and see Jason and maybe take in a few sights?” and Serena started to giggle, as she recalled what had happened on their previous trips around London, and it wasn't long before Bernie got the joke and they were leaning against each other laughing as they remembered Hampton Court Maze.

“Well, that sounds good to me,” said Bernie, “and if you like I can take Jason out for a meal, while you're on the show, then we could meet up afterwards for a nice walk around the capital at night.”

Serena looked disappointed. “No, I want you and Jason to be there, preferably in the audience, but if think that'll be too embarrassing then I'm sure you could stay backstage or even in the green room, where guests wait before they come in front of the cameras.”

Bernie actually grinned. “That sounds like fun, and a seat in the audience will be fine. I'll get a kick out of trying to spot other members of the audience who adore you, knowing that I'll be the one that gets to go home with you and...”

She traced a finger down the side of Serena's face and then followed the path it took with small butterfly kisses until she reached her mouth, when she paused for a second before pulling her close, nibbling at her lower lip, before opening her mouth and pressed their lips together in an intoxicating kiss that set both of their pulses racing.

As they pulled apart to get their breath they looked into each others eyes, and Serena could see the lust in Bernie's face, and she felt sure that Bernie could see it reflected in hers.

“Do we eat first, or?...”

“Oh, definitely or”....groaned Bernie, as she pushed Serena forcibly back onto the sofa.

“Really?” sighed Serena. “We have the choice of 2 bedrooms and you're choosing the sofa?”

Bernie resumed kissing all down Serena's neck , and then paused,   
“You know as well as I do that if we go to the bedroom we probably wouldn't set foot outside of it in under 2 hours, and I haven't invested the last hour and a half preparing a meal for the two of us to end up having to throw it away.”

“Fair point” murmured Serena, moaning as she felt Bernie's mouth sucking and biting at her pulse point at the base of her neck.

Bernie wasted no time in divesting herself and Serena of all their clothing, which ended up, as usual, in a heap on the floor.  
She lay on top of Serena moving infinitesimally backwards and forwards which caused their nerve endings all over their bodies to ignite with desire.  
“Oh my god, Bernie....please..” Serena didn't even know what she was asking of Bernie, she had goosebumps all over her, every erogenous zone in her body throbbing.  
Bernie pushed up slightly and gazed at Serena, loving the wild look in her eyes as she unraveled before her.  
She straddled her as Serena's hand reached between Bernie's legs and finding her in an already highly aroused state slid 2 fingers straight inside her, causing Bernie to gasp as she arched backwards.  
“Bloody hell Serena, you could have given me a little warning,” growled Bernie, starting to instinctively rock back and forth.  
Serena looked at Bernie, with a smirk across her face, as she bent her right leg upwards which pushed Bernie forwards a little.  
“You're the one that suggested we needed to make this fast,” she teased. “And talking of which, do you think you could help me out a little?”

Bernie reached behind her with her right hand and stroked her fingers along Serena's labia, making her whimper as her fingers found her clit and stayed there pressing and rubbing in time with the fingers that Serena was thrusting in and out of her.  
They both started to groan as their bodies raced towards that delirious release they craved, and within seconds of each other they climaxed hard, shuddering and trembling as Bernie collapsed on top of Serena again.

 

“Wow,” gasped Bernie, “who knew fast could be that good?”

“It was...incredible,” said Serena, “but, if you think you could just give me the chance to expand my lungs a little, I mean I know you're quite slight but...having trouble breathing.”

Bernie obligingly rolled onto the floor, where she retrieved her pants from the pile of clothes and turned round to look at Serena.  
“Sorry, I just love having you that close when we are naked, and there wasn't room to lie by your side.”  
She captured Serena's lips in a tender kiss.  
“Now, I suggest that while I finish making dinner, you go and shower and I'll have a glass of wine ready poured for you when you return.”  
She pushed herself up off the floor and sauntered into the kitchen, looking over her shoulder as she reached the door.

“Don't take too long having a shower, I have a feeling we'll be going straight to bed after we've eaten.”

Friday morning soon arrived, and wanting to be away as early as possible, Bernie had just finished loading up the car with, mainly Serena's, suitcases.  
She went back into the flat to chivvy Serena along.   
“Did you really need all that stuff,Serena?” queried Bernie, already knowing what the answer would be.

Serena quelled her with a look.  
“I still haven't decided what to wear tonight as you well know, and it's important that I feel 'right' when I go in front of the TV cameras.”

Bernie kissed her nose. “I'm only teasing. It's just that you and I both know that within an hour of arriving in London you'll be checking opening times and hitting the shops anyway.”

Following a very easy journey to the capital city, true to form after approximately 50 minutes after their arrival at Serena's house, they were out again in search of that elusive outfit that would make Serena 'pop' as she walked onto the set.

However she decided she didn't want Bernie hanging around with her, getting bored, and sent her off to do some shopping of her own.

She arranged to meet back at the Underground station at 3.00pm, unless one of them texted first to say they were ready. Bernie was very agreeable to this notion as she had a couple of things she needed to arrange before this evening.

When they saw each other again they were both clutching 2 or 3 bags each and Serena raised an eyebrow at Bernie.  
“Don't tell me you've bought something new for this evening?”

“Might have,” said Bernie with a shy smile. “Just thought if you were going to be at the top of your game for the show, then I ought to make a bit more of an effort than usual, given that it's really the first time we'll be seen officially together as it were. I also managed to get a new pair of kitten heels for a snip, so I'm more than happy.”

When they arrived home, Jason had arrived from Alan's and he gave his Auntie and Bernie a big hug each.

“It's so lovely to see you Jason,” said Serena, nearly crying. “I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get back here for a few days.”

“Well,” said Jason, “I have missed you, but I've got very used to being with Alan again, and his daily routines are much better than yours.  
We need to be leaving in a couple of hours though, so I recommend you start getting ready immediately Auntie. You can sometimes take an hour just to decide what you're going to wear.”

Bernie stifled a snort of laughter and Serena turned to glare at her.

“He does have a point you know,” she smirked.  
Serena rolled her eyes at them both but went upstairs, leaving Bernie to have a little chat with Jason.

By the time the taxi arrived they were ready in all their finery to be whisked away to the television studios.   
Bernie thought that Serena looked absolutely stunning in a deep purple mid-calf dress that showed off her curves to perfection, with a deep plunging neckline that she was having difficulty tearing her eyes away from. She had complimented it with a soft grey stole, that was wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

Serena was also having problems with her heart, which raced every time she looked at Bernie. She was wearing her trademark tight black jeans (albeit new ones) that she filled to perfection. Her new top however was heart-stopping. An off the shoulder style that highlighted her delectable neck and collarbones and was a gorgeous duck egg blue. It clung to her lithe shape all the way down to her hips, but not too long as to hide her wonderfully sexy butt.

They wisely inserted Jason between them in the cab, so that they could manage to keep their hands to themselves.

Once they arrived things seemed to happen very quickly. Serena was whisked off by one of the floor managers to meet the other guests and to have a very general pre-show chat with Graham.  
Bernie and Jason were taken by another floor manager to a room to meet the relatives and friends of the other stars on the show, although there weren't that many this week as 2 of the other guests were American and neither had brought any family with them.  
They were invited to help themselves to a small buffet that had been set up, but Bernie found she didn't have much appetite, her stomach was turning somersaults. She couldn't comprehend how Serena and other members of the entertainment profession could put themselves through this sort of thing by choice.

It was about 45 minutes later that Jason, Bernie and the other VIP guests were shown to their seats in the studio which were quite close to the set. There was a quick warm up act and then the main show was underway.

When Serena came to sit on the sofa, Bernie almost forgot to breathe, she looked so stunning, and Jason was clapping and cheering so loudly that smiling broadly she looked in their direction. They locked eyes and for a split second Serena lost all sense of where she was until she heard Graham speaking her name.

Before long the show was well into its usual format and one of the guests had recently just got married so there was a lot of talk about romance, and how or where people had met their most recent partner, even if they were no longer with them.

Graham turned to Serena and remarked that a little bird had told him that she was currently in a fairly recent relationship, and was that true?

Serena dipped her head coyly and Bernie's stomach did a flip as she responded with a yes, although she didn't consider it really that recent, it was about 9 months. 

“Is it serious then?” enthused Graham. “Could they be 'the one'”  
Bernie blushed slightly and couldn't stop herself flicking her eyes towards Bernie as she said “Yes, she's very much 'the one'”

“Oh my” cried Graham clapping his hands, “is she here then, in the audience? Could we persuade her to join us on the sofa?”

Bernie could feel herself trying to slide down in the seat while keeping her eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

Serena shook her head, but before she could say anything else Jason waved his arm. “She's here Graham, sitting next to me. Auntie, you know she's here”  
One of the cameras turned towards Jason, and Serena was on her feet as fast as she could manage moving across the floor to where Bernie was squirming in her seat.

“Be quiet Jason” she hissed, and took hold of Bernie's hand. “I'm so sorry, I had no idea, but I honestly think it would be less embarrassing to just come over for a few minutes now.”, and she walked slowly back to the sofa with Bernie stumbling behind her.

Graham, recognising that Bernie was way out of her comfort zone, gave her a quick smile and then went quickly to another guest, in an effort to give Bernie time to get her breathing stabilised, and for the redness of her cheeks to fade to just a pink blush.

After a few minutes he turned back towards her and apologised again for what had happened and gave her the option of just slipping off the set if she was too uncomfortable. Bernie took a deep breath, and replied.

“I do find this a little overwhelming, but I'll do my best. It's not everyday that you learn that 'you are the one'” And she turned to look at Serena who blushed nearly as deeply as Bernie had.

“So,” said Graham, “she's not told you that before then?”

It was Bernie's turn to smile coyly, “Not in so many words, no....”

Graham squealed with delight.

“I'm guessing that you're nothing to do with the entertainment world. Would you mind telling us what it is that you do? Presuming of course that you do, do...something?”

Bernie hesitated a second, and then decided as long as she didn't name the hospital, it should be alright.  
“I'm a consultant surgeon, specialising in Trauma, ex RAMC.”

“Here in London?”

“I'd rather not say if you don't mind?”

“No of course not,” replied Graham, “My apologies, I shouldn't have asked. I'm just so excited by this. I presume your work colleagues know all about your relationship with Dr Who?” He gave a little giggle. “That sounds so weird, even to me!”

“Most of them yes, they've been very discreet, and I guess any that didn't know, will do fairly soon?” Bernie was still on edge, but Graham was doing a good job of putting her at ease.  
It helped that Serena was still holding her hand, and occasionally stroking it with her thumb.  
As some of the conversation moved to others, Bernie risked a sideways glance at Serena and was completely floored by the adoring look on her face.

She leant towards Bernie and whispered, “I've never been more proud of you than I am right now. It's impossible for me to love you more.”

They both became aware then that Graham was wrapping the whole thing up to bring the show to a close and Serena was puzzled when one of the floor managers seemed to be signalling to Bernie and when she turned to look at Graham, he too was staring straight at them, and then even more startlingly, Bernie raised her arm.

She had gathered together very scrap of courage she felt she had, to find the voice to say,  
“Excuse me,... could I possibly say.... one more thing please?”

Bernie was seriously concerned that she had used every last ounce of strength just to interrupt him.

Graham stopped, and nodded at her to go ahead.

Bernie's head was whirling, and being sick seemed a definite possibility, but she carried on regardless.  
She turned and looked into Serena's shocked eyes.  
She took a couple of deep breaths.

“A few short months ago, I....I would rather have died ..or run away, than do what I am about to do now.  
I've chosen to do this.... to show you...” Bernie was visibly shaking now, yet still managed to keep going, “to show the difference you have made to my life”....

she took another shuddering breath,.... “to me”

“Serena Wendy Campbell, will you... please say that you....will marry me?”

And from somewhere in those impossibly snug jeans she pulled out a very small box and held it towards Serena, her hand shaking.

Everyone in the studio, including Bernie seemed to be holding their breath.

Serena just sat there looking stunned. Bernie could feel herself start to panic and had moved to the edge of the sofa her legs bent as if in the next second she would be up and running, she managed one agonised word, “Serena?”.....

Serena put her hand firmly on Bernie's arm as tears spilled from her eyes, rolling down her face, and unable to actually speak, she nodded and pulled Bernie towards her capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

The whole audience and studio guests erupted into cheers and clapping with Graham dancing around on the spot as he tried to bring the show to an end.

Bernie and Serena were totally oblivious to any of that. Their eyes locked, both of them had tear stained faces and they were in their own little bubble seeing and hearing nothing but each other.

In fact, 15 minutes later they were still there, the audience had gone, Graham and the other guests had retired to the green room, and just the production staff were still milling around clearing the studio ready for whoever would be using it next. Jason had joined Serena and Bernie, and Bernie had placed the ring onto Serena's finger, her hands still a little shaky.

“I'm sorry,” began Bernie, but Serena put her hand over her mouth to stop her saying anything more.

“Don't you dare apologise for what you did,” Serena said softly. “I am so happy, you can't possibly comprehend what this means to me.” and she moved forwards, once again kissing Bernie with such yearning that her whole body ached.

“Auntie Serena,” said Jason who was sitting in Graham Norton's chair. “Isn't it time to go and eat, I'm hungry and I think some people would like us to go.”

Bernie smiled and nodded at Serena, indicating she too thought it was time to move. They gathered up their things and headed for the green room, Jason hoping fervently that there would still be some food left.

As they walked into the room there were fresh cheers and clapping and Graham walked over to speak to them.   
“Are you both okay? I mean that seems a stupid question, but the show is due to be aired in the next hour and a half, and as it's in the process of being edited I thought we should ask if you're sure about everything being included in the show that we broadcast?”  
“I think so,” said Bernie. “I mean, unless you spot something really embarrassing other than my barely being able to speak.”

Graham put his hand on Bernie's shoulder. “You were amazing, and this is going to go viral very quickly so I would suggest if there are people you would like to tell first, that maybe you should speak to them in the next 30 minutes.  
Some of us are going to the Riverside restaurant soon, and you're more than welcome to join the party”

Serena replied that they would love to join them, much to Bernie's surprise, but Serena said that she did have a reason for not returning home too soon. And then when Bernie got her phone out to try and speak to Cameron and Charlotte ahead of the big reveal, again Serena stopped her, saying it would be more fun for them to see it exactly as it happened, and that their reaction would be more honest if they weren't pre-warned.  
Bernie was a little concerned about the logic of this, but was feeling on cloud nine anyway, and agreed to go along with it.

An hour later they were sitting in the restaurant with Jason and were waiting for their buffet to be brought to the table. As a celebration, Graham had arranged for champagne to be on hand for whoever wished it, and many of the famous diners were a little worse for wear. Unusually Serena had in fact drunk very little, and Bernie thought she looked a little on edge, and was having a few heated discussions with Jason.

“I don't care whether it's necessary or not Jason, I would like you to give it to me.”

“No, I don't think we should wait till we get home, could you just do as I asked, please?”

She then bundled him into a dark corner of the room where they stayed for about 2 minutes and then sidled back to their seats, Jason looking grumpy and Serena smiling overly brightly. Bernie looked at her and inclined her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, but Serena just continued to smile.  
After about 5 minutes Serena asked Bernie to accompany her out onto the terrace that overlooked the river just to get a breath of fresh air. It was clear evening if a little chilly and the lights of London reflected on the Thames made a magical sight.

“Are you sure you're alright Serena?” asked Bernie, “you seem to be very nervous. You're not regretting saying yes to me are you?” She was suddenly full of self doubt and wondered if Serena had gone along with it because of being in front of the camera. In her heart of hearts she didn't really believe that, but the whole evening seemed to be getting weird.

Serena put her arm around Bernie's waist and pulled her close, their heads touching.  
“I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable in the last hour, but things haven't gone exactly to plan and I wasn't certain about how to put things right, but....  
Berenice Griselda Wolfe will you also agree to marry me... and if you can love me even half as much as I love you, then I can promise we will be the happiest people I know.”  
And Serena produced a box very similar to the one Bernie had been holding just a few hours earlier and pressed it into her hands.

Bernie stood there with her mouth open and with trembling hands opened the box to reveal a thin white gold band with a small sapphire set into it.  
She started to smile and looked at Serena before she mouthed the word “Yes!” and they flung their arms around each other and laughed and kissed and laughed again.

An hour later they arrived home, they were still smiling and admiring their rings and would probably have done a lot more kissing had they not, once again, inserted Jason between them. He had lost his grumpy look, but was still having difficulty in understanding how excited and happy they both were.  
“It's not as if you didn't plan on staying together anyway, so I don't understand why just having a ring each makes you so happy. Does this mean you'll be getting married as well then?”

Serena and Bernie both started to grin, as if that idea had never occurred to them.

They clambered out of the car and walked up to the drive hand in hand.

“You carry on in Jason,” called Serena, and stopped pulling Bernie round to face her.

“No regrets?” she asked Bernie.   
“None” whispered Bernie, “you?”  
“None”  
And they wrapped their arms round each other burying their heads into each others' necks.

They walked into the house and through into the lounge.

And there standing underneath a huge banner that said “Congratulations” were Elinor, Cameron, and Charlotte, all holding glasses full of champagne ready to toast them both.

Bernie gasped and looked round at Serena who smiled and nodded, acknowledging that she had arranged this.

“This was all planned before I knew you were going to upstage me,” she explained. “It's what Jason and I have been arguing about for most of the evening.”

Charlotte and Cameron came forward to give their mother a hug.  
“Way to go Mom,” said Charlotte, “we didn't think you had it in you.” And Elinor also came over to hug her as well. 

After a short while Bernie went out into the garden and stood on the patio looking up into the sky. She couldn't remember the last time when she'd felt so happy. It almost scared her, thinking that she didn't deserve to feel this way.

“You definitely do'” said Serena standing just behind her, make her jump a little.

“Do what?” asked Bernie.   
“Deserve to be this happy,” said Serena. “I know you Bernie Wolfe and I don't want to hear you ever voice those sort of thoughts again. The fact that you make me feel like I've won the Lottery should be reason enough.”

From inside the house came the sound of laughter and music.  
“I know that we'll have sad times as well, but just knowing we'll face them together makes me feel invincible,” whispered Serena.  
“Me too” said Bernie, and she took Serena by the hand and walked back into the house. She stopped in the hall at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her long and deep. At the top of the stairs, just outside their bedroom she kissed her again, with an intensity that left them both gasping for air.

“Hope they keep that music turned way up” murmured Serena, as Bernie led her into the bedroom and closed and locked the door firmly behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been on this journey with me, as I wrote my first fanfic. It's been more emotional than I thought it would be, and also at times more difficult than I thought too. It has served to increase my respect for those that have multiple stories already written and those whose stories go on and on using such ingenuity to keep us craving the next chapter and the characters of Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe alive.  
> Your comments have been so encouraging and much appreciated, and thank you to any and everyone who have left kudos. It really does spur you on when inspiration is hard to find.  
> I'm hoping to start soon on another story soon, but I'm still in the planning process so bear with me. I hope this last chapter is a fitting end.


End file.
